Jukutatsu
by lasolitaire
Summary: Quatre éléments finissant par n'être représentés que part un seul. Où cela amènera-t-il dans l'avenir?
1. I

_**Jukutatsu**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

Une légende raconte le récit qui s'en suit. Une leçon de vie se résumant en une phrase. Une forme de mythe, aujourd'hui respectée de tous. Les quelques lignes d'une prophétie. "L'équilibre du monde ne peut se faire sans la présence simultanée de la balance entre la Terre et l'Air et de son équivoque entre l'Eau et le Feu". Ce qui aujourd'hui semble une évidence a pourtant dû faire face à la soif de pouvoir d'une nation. Où plutôt d'un homme. L'Empereur du Feu Kaï Viola a jugé bon de prouver sa domination par le biais d'actes inqualifiables. Après avoir pris le contrôle de ses terres par la force, il conquit le royaume de la Terre en emmurant vivant son souverain. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là. La sagesse que devrait avoir un roi aurait dû le contraindre à revenir sur sa folie. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Quelques mois après cela, il étouffa dans son sommeil la famille du référent de l'Air. Avec la main mise sur trois des quatre Nations, il était simple de prédire où cela allait mener. Et après plusieurs années de guerre, il arriva à trouver une faille dans la communauté des peuple de l'Eau. Finissant par noyer ses dirigeants. Mais ceci ne s'arrête pas là, l'amenant à s'enterrer de plus en plus dans les abysses de sa noirceur. Il punit alors l'ensemble de ses conseillers ou simples soldats refusant de le suivre dans sa quête. Car oui, certains ont tenté de le résonner et l'ont payé de leur vie. Ils furent brûlés vifs sous le regard de tous comme pour servir de leçon ... D'exemples. Punir par son propre élément l'ensemble des peuples. Cruel châtiment qui plongea le monde dans un sentiment de peur et de crainte à l'égard d'un peuple ou plutôt d'un élément. Le Feu. Aujourd'hui son petit-fils Kenta Viola est le Seigneur de la nation du Feu recouvrant la totalité des terres connues. Laissant place à un règne aux diverses saveurs. Idyllique pour les maîtres du feu ... Chaotique pour les autres. Mais était-il si simple pour le descendant des Viola de renier ses origines? De balayer d'un revers de la main une prophétie vieille de plusieurs siècles? N'a-t-il pas oublié qu'à force de contraindre ... Le système vacille. Arrivera-t-il à contrer cela ou finira-t-il par se brûler ses propres ailes?

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _Temps actuel - Quinze ans plus tôt._

\- Je suis fatiguée ma tante ...

Une jeune fille de dix ans transpira à grosses gouttes. Son corps était rougi sur l'ensemble des parties visibles. Malgré cette demande ou plutôt cette supplice, le repos n'est pas ce qui l'accueilli mais plutôt une boule de feu qui la projeta sur plusieurs mètres. Tout en posant une main sur son torse en feu, elle tenta de se relever mais en vain. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

\- Relèves-toi !

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour toute réponse. La dénommée Tante s'avança rapidement vers sa nièce et la releva en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Ce qui amenant à un cri douleur.

\- Tu es la honte de l'Empereur Shizuru. Relèves-toi et bats-toi!

\- Je ne peux plus ... J'ai mal ...

Un coup dans l'estomac arrêta la plainte de Shizuru. Elle toussa et cracha du sang sous le regard dur de sa tante. Celle-ci allait de nouveau battre son élève lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre.

\- Uma ça suffit.

Uma se retourna pour faire face à la personne responsable de ses propos. Celle-ci se rapprocha de Shizuru et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Tout en essayant la sueur et le sang sur le visage de celle-ci, elle murmura des propos pour adoucir la douleur physique de la jeune fille. Shizuru rechercha instinctivement plus de contact et arriva à articuler entre deux crachats.

\- Mère ... Je ... Je n'y arrive pas ...

\- C'est terminé mon enfant.

Uma écarta avec plus de douceur la mère de Shizuru tout en reprenant plus durement à l'égard de Shizuru.

\- ça sera terminé quand mon frère aura jugé que sa fille est capable de maîtriser correctement le Feu. Ce qui n'est jusque-là pas le cas. Alors écartes-toi Suzume. Tu n'as pas à interférer dans son enseignement.

Suzume aida sa fille à se relever et murmura avec une légère colère.

\- Comment peux-tu traiter un membre de ta famille de cette manière? Il s'agit de ta nièce Uma.

\- Le lien du sang n'a pas à interférer dans les décisions de l'Empereur. Ni une Norma d'ailleurs.

\- Norma ou pas il s'agit de ma fille.

\- C'est avant tout la fille de l'Empereur.

\- L'Empereur est peut-être ton frère mais il est avant tout mon époux.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier un détail aussi merveilleux chère Impératrice ...

Au vu du cynisme dans la voix de son homologue, Suzume resserra son emprise sur la taille de sa fille et murmura de sorte à ce que seule Uma puisse l'entendre.

\- Ne punit pas Shizuru pour une chose pour laquelle elle n'est en rien responsable Uma. Maintenant laisses-moi passer.

\- L'entraînement n'est pas ...

\- S'il te plaît.

Uma serra les poings mais s'écarta lorsque Suzume se retrouva à sa hauteur. Elle fixa un instant Shizuru et murmura le regard vague une phrase faisant chuter davantage les épaules de Shizuru.

\- Tu ne vaux rien en tant que maître du feu. Tu es comme ta mère ... Inutile au combat. Un poids dans mon estomac.

Fixant la retraite de sa nièce, Uma souffla légèrement puis se dirigea vers la salle de conseil. Arrivée devant le trône, elle s'agenouilla quelques instants puis prit place à la droite de l'homme déjà installé.

\- Alors?

Uma secoua la tête, lasse de répéter la même réponse à cette même question.

\- Elle n'est pas un maître du feu Kenta. Tu devrait songer à revoir tes décisions du passé concernant Ahn. Contrairement à Shizuru, elle est douée. A quinze ans, elle arrive à ...

Une explosion de colère fit frissonner Uma.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler d'elle! Depuis sa naissance, elle est ton fardeau pas le mien. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair!

Uma préféra se taire afin d'éviter toutes répercussions. Elle fixa Kenta semblant avoir une discussion interne avec lui-même. Il finit alors par déclarer ses pensées. Des pensées qui ne présageaient rien de bon selon Uma.

\- Shizuru est un maître du feu, il ne peux pas être autrement. Il lui faut un déclencheur ...

* * *

\- Puis-je vous aider?

Suzume secoua la tête face à la demande de sa servante puis la congédia. Elle passa sa main doucement sur le dos de Shizuru qui siffla de douleur. Suzume fixa alors les multiples cicatrices sur le dos de sa fille et se sentit impuissante. Face à un autre sifflement de douleurs, Suzume saisit un torchon imbibé d'eau à proximité et commença ses soins.

\- Détends-toi mon enfant, l'eau va nettoyer tes plaies.

Suzume distingua de légers soubresauts et comprit rapidement que sa fille pleurait en silence. Elle arrêta ses soins et se plaça devant sa fille tout en l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte lâche. Impuissante face à cela, elle commença à fredonner une chanson. Shizuru ferma instinctivement les yeux et se laissa border par le mélodie. Après plusieurs minutes, Suzume déposa une couverture sur sa fille. Elle caressa ses cheveux laissant une partie de ses doutes s'exprimer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te protéger de sa folie mon enfant ... Pardonnes-moi.

* * *

\- Tout ira bien ma fille.

Shizuru fixa les portes devant elle avec une boule au ventre.

\- Il ne veut jamais me voir ... Sauf pour ma maîtrise. Il va encore être en colère ... Et tante Uma aussi. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Suzume fixa sa fille puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- Rappelles-toi que tu es ma plus grande fierté. Ma plus grande force. Je ne sais pas non plus maîtriser le feu mais ma présence est nécessaire dans ce royaume. Comme pour les autres Norma. Sais-tu pourquoi?

Shizuru chercha dans sa mémoire puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tante Uma dit que les Norma ne servent que d'incubateur pour les futurs maîtres du feu.

Suzume secoua la tête face à la remarque typique de sa belle-sœur.

\- Tante Uma pense que les Norma sont la faiblesse du Règne du Feu mais c'est faux. Ton arrière-grand-père a rompu l'Équilibre. Il a exterminé tous les maîtres des autres contrées pour assurer son pouvoir. Mais regardes. Ils renaissent. Même enchaînés, les quatre éléments sont toujours réunis. Les Norma sont sans pouvoir. Mais elles peuvent reconstruire une civilisation perdue. Grâce à la naissance d'un enfant maîtrisant une habilité. Il ne suffit que d'une Norma mon enfant. Une seule. Alors n'oublie jamais que même sans maîtrise du Feu, tu pourra contribuer à rétablir l'Équilibre.

\- Et si je suis vraiment un maître du Feu comme Père semble le croire ?

Suzume s'attarda un instant sur la question puis enlaça sa fille tout en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Si tel est le cas ... J'espère que tu rendras à notre peuple sa grandeur.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais se fit pousser légèrement vers l'entrée de la salle. Elle se retourna et susurra ce qui sonna plus comme une requête.

\- Tu ne viens pas Mère?

Suzume força un sourire tout en rebroussant chemin.

\- Seuls les maîtres du Feu peuvent passer cette porte en espérant y conserver la vie. Allez dépêches-toi.

* * *

Shizuru déglutit lorsqu'elle vit son père. Elle fixa sa tante qui lui fit signe de baisser la tête. Réalisant la demande silencieuse, elle sursauta à l'entente d'une voix forte.

\- Ton entraînement ne semble rien donner de bien convainquant. Il semblerait que la maîtrise douce de Uma ne soit pas adaptée à tes aptitudes. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose de plus convainquant. Amenez-moi la Norma.

Shizuru resta paralysée lorsqu'elle vit la scène devant elle. Son père la coupa dans son observation.

\- Tu apprécies cette servante ... Mai n'est-ce-pas? ... Réponds!

\- Oui Père.

\- Empereur!

Shizuru hocha la tête et reprit dans un souffle le terme de son père. Kenta porta un regard sadique sur son visage. Il fit apparaître une flamme dans sa main gauche et l'attisa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit d'une taille convenable. Tout en se rapprochant de Mai, il reprit le regard fixé sur sa flamme.

\- Si je l'entoure de flammes, son corps mettra tout au plus quelques minutes avant de devenir de la poussière sauf ... Sauf si tu te décides à intervenir. En d'autre termes ... Sa vie est entre tes mains.

Pour clôturer sa phrase, Kenta plaça sa main en direction de Mai. Un mur de flamme entoura rapidement la jeune Norma. Celle-ci hurla suite à une brûlure certaine. Shizuru avança une main vers le mur de flammes et essaya de faire baisser l'intensité mais en vain. La peur commença peu à peu à reprendre le dessus sur sa concentration. Pas plus de quinze secondes passèrent avant qu'une bourrasque de vent ne dissipe les flammes. Shizuru fixa un instant ses mains puis reporta son regard vers son amie. Celle-ci était entourée d'une bulle d'air. Kenta essaya de restreindre le sentiment de colère qui commençait à le gagner mais en vain. Il lança un coup de pied enflammé dans la bulle d'air et la cassa nette. Tout en attrapant Mai par les épaules, il reprit d'une voix féroce, gelant Shizuru sur place.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair sur cette pratique. Tuez-moi cette fille. Quant à toi ... Sors d'ici avant que je ne te tue! Incapable!

Pour simple réponse Shizuru s'enfuya en courant. Uma fixa alors Kenta qui poussa Mai vers des gardes.

\- Même avec un déclencheur, Shizuru reste ... Quand accepteras-tu la vérité?

Kenta s'avança alors vers Uma et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Et toi quand verras-tu la vérité?

Uma ne baissa pas les yeux ce qui énerva Kenta. Celui-ci reprit en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Uma.

\- Sais-tu jusqu'où Suzume peut aller pour que je sois indulgent avec Shizuru? Et tout ceci je te le dois ... Grâce à ton entraînement qui ne donne rien, je vais pouvoir laisser parler mes plus sombres désirs avec elle ... Alors continue à soutenir que Shizuru n'est pas un maître du Feu. Si cela te réjouie de savoir que je vais prendre Suzume toutes les nuits jusqu'à la naissance d'un autre enfant.

Kenta sourit plus largement lorsqu'il vit une lueur beaucoup plus sombre dans le regard de sa soeur. Uma fixa la retraite de son frère puis sortit de la salle du trône rapidement. Tout en cherchant après sa nièce, elle essaya de restreindre le sentiment de frustration mais en vain. Elle se rendit alors vers les quartiers de Suzume. Celle-ci lui posa une question silencieuse sur quoi Uma explosa de colère.

\- Où est elle?

\- Que s'est-il passé Uma?

Suzume distingua une augmentation de la chaleur dans la pièce. Elle se risqua à s'approcher de Uma et posa une main sur son visage. Main qui fut rapidement giflée au loin. Uma reprit tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Suzume.

\- Je vais la tuer ... Si elle ne se décides pas à faire ce que Kenta veut d'elle ... Je vais écouter sa misérable vie ...

Une gifle fut sa seule réponse. Uma poussa violemment Suzume qui suite à cela perdit l'équilibre. Uma se plaça alors au-dessus d'elle et emprisonna les poignets de celle-ci dans ses mains. Tout en maintenant fermement Suzume qui essaya de se défaire de l'emprise, elle laissa ses plus sombres pensées s'exprimer.

\- Ou peut-être devrais-je te tuer ...

Suzume remarqua un changement dans le regard de son homologue. La prise sur ses poignets se fit plus tendre. La température de Uma descendit également et revint à la normale. Un léger murmure s'en suivit.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi Suzume ...

Suzume caressa doucement le visage de Uma qui rechercha plus de contacts.

\- Promets-moi que tu n'as pas changé tes idées en quatorze ans.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela?

Suzume détourna légèrement le regard tout en répondant d'une voix brisée.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi ... Je t'en prie Uma.

\- Me reviendras-tu si je te fais cette promesse?

Alors que Suzume allait répondre, elle entendit un léger grincement.

\- Mère ? Tante Uma?

Uma se retourna et se releva rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière s'il s'agissait d'une servante ou même de son frère mais encore et toujours, c'était la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire perdre le contrôle. La personne dont l'existence n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Suzume essaya de l'arrêter mais une gifle retentit dans l'air. Uma releva de force Shizuru ayant la joue rougie, puis l'amena à l'extérieur sous le regard impuissant de Suzume. Elle arriva cependant à entendre ce qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une condamnation.

\- Tu maîtriseras le feu que tu le veuilles ou non.

Seule, Suzume resta agenouillée sur le sol puis murmura faiblement.

\- Pardonnes-moi Uma.

* * *

Au soir, Shizuru se rendit dans les cachots. Elle trouva son amie les mains enchaînées. Tout en ouvrant la porte de la cellule, elle prit difficilement la parole.

\- Je suis désolée Mai ... Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas?

\- Je ne peux pas utiliser ma maîtrise avec mes mains attachées.

Shizuru intima à Mai de la suivre puis traversa plusieurs couloirs dans les entrailles du château. Arrivées à un égout, elle fixa un instant Mai puis pointa du doigt une direction.

\- Je pense que si tu suis cet endroit tu arriveras à sortir du château. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Concernant tes chaînes ...

\- Je trouverais bien une manière de les briser une fois en ville.

Shizuru enlaça son amie et essaya de restreindre ses larmes.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie.

\- Toi aussi. Oh Shizuru ... Je souhaite sincèrement que tu arrives à maîtriser le feu ... Je sais que c'est important pour toi. Mais promets-moi de ne pas devenir comme ton père ...

Shizuru fixa la retraite de son amie puis se redirigea vers des quartiers où elle se saurait en sécurité. Elle trouva sa mère accroupie sur le sol, les yeux clos.

\- Mère ?

\- Assieds-toi à côté de moi et détends-toi.

Ne comprenant la demande, Shizuru l'exécuta quand-même. Après plusieurs minutes se transformant en heures, elle entendit la voix de sa mère la berçant légèrement.

\- L'Air est un élément primordial pour notre survie. Notre respiration est la continuité de cet élément. Mais nous ne pouvons pas respirer si nous ne sommes pas correctement hydratés. Voilà pourquoi l'Eau est un élément tout aussi vital. Mais que seraient l'Air et L'Eau sans leur opposé? La Terre nous apporte notre alimentation mais également une stabilité dans nos déplacements. Ces trois éléments permettent de contenir le Feu ... Le Feu brûlant dans nos veines. Si tu chasses les trois autres éléments de ton corps tu deviendras un maître du Feu bien plus puissant que l'Empereur ... Mais est-ce vraiment une chose à souhaiter ? Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je veux que tu sois fière de moi Mère ...

\- Je le suis.

\- Je veux juste te protéger de l'Empereur. Je sais qu'il est dur avec toi ... Tante Uma dit que c'est de ma faute alors je vais maîtriser le Feu pour pouvoir te protéger.

Suzume ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa fille tenant la position les yeux clos. Elle arriva à articuler difficilement essayant de masquer ses larmes.

\- Alors souviens-toi de cette méditation. Cherches en toi les quatre Éléments pour maintenir l'Équilibre.

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _Temps Actuel - Onze ans plus tôt_

\- Shizuru-sama ?

Shizuru resta en position de méditation tout en répondant les yeux clos.

\- Je suis occupée.

\- Mais ...

\- Plus tard Miyuki.

\- Es-tu trop occupée pour saluer correctement ta mère?

Shizuru ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se releva. A proximité de sa mère, elle sentit une légère caresse. Suzume sourit tendrement tout en poursuivant son geste.

\- L'Empereur t'attends à la falaise Nord.

Une légère crainte passa dans les yeux de Shizuru. Suzume congédia les servantes et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive mon enfant, restes fidèle à toi-même. Ne donnes pas satisfaction au Seigneur du Feu.

\- Y'a t-il ...

Une étreinte bloqua Shizuru. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Suzume. Elle reprit tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je t'aimes mon enfant. N'oublies jamais cela. Tu es mon espoir.

Suzume prit son congé laissant Shizuru confuse par la déclaration de sa mère. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendit vers la destination signalée. Elle fut surprise de ne voir que son père. Celui-ci ne prêta pas plus attention à sa fille et commença son discours le regard tourné vers un endroit fixe.

\- Il y a quatre ans, votre mère m'a proposé un marché. De vous laissez développer votre maîtrise sans autre "moyen" de persuasion. En me reposant que sur l'entraînement de votre tante. Vous comme moi savons parfaitement que malgré cette liberté ... Rien de bien concluant n'en est ressorti. C'est pourquoi notre marché prend une autre tournure. Et croyez bien que cela s'avère une lourde tâche pour ma part car je serais contraint de trouver une personne pour me permettre une descendance plus en adéquation avec mes attentes. Maintenant regardez au Sud. Votre cadeau pour fêter vos quatorze ans est sur le poteau.

Shizuru se rapprocha du bord de la falaise et gela sur place lorsqu'elle vit sa mère et sa tante. Kenta reprit plus durement.

\- Votre mère était persuadée que le temps vous permettrait la maîtrise mais il semblerait que vous n'êtes rien. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'elle a proposé sa vie en échange de la vôtre. Et je n'ai qu'une parole.

Shizuru secoua la tête lorsqu'elle comprit où cela allait amener. Des larmes s'échappèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Kenta regarda avec dégoût sa progéniture.

\- Si faible ...

Il hocha la tête à l'égard de sa soeur qui le fixa depuis le début.

* * *

Uma souffla lorsqu'elle vit le signe de tête de son frère. Elle fixa alors Suzume qui sourit légèrement.

\- Il te demande de faire le sale travail comme toujours. Rassures-toi Uma ... Tout ira bien.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme alors que ...

\- Je vais mourir? La vie ne s'arrête pas là ... Ma fille est mon unique espoir ... J'ai foi en elle.

Uma serra le poing et murmura avant de porter un coup fatal dans le torse de la femme devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée.

Le corps de Suzume s'écrasa sur sol. Uma s'accroupit un instant à sa hauteur puis se releva, les yeux fixée sur le corps de Suzume. Uma le poussa vers le bord du poteau et le laissa dériver jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue.

\- Je tiendrais ma promesse ...

* * *

\- Mère !

Kenta rebroussa chemin mais sentit une chaleur derrière son dos. Tout en se retournant , il vit sa fille s'embraser tout en hurlant de douleurs. Des flammes sortirent de ses poings mais également de ses pieds. Bientôt l'ensemble de son corps était recouvert de flammes. Après plusieurs secondes l'entièreté des flammes disparurent. Kenta fixa le corps de sa fille qui pleurait encore la mort de sa mère et murmura avec une légère satisfaction.

\- Il ne te suffisait que d'un déclencheur. A partir de maintenant tu seras connue comme le Phenix.

* * *

Uma fut surprise qu'une personne s'invite dans ses quartiers. Encore plus de voir sa nièce avec un poignard. Celle-ci lança un coup vite dévié par son aînée. Uma bloqua Shizuru contre le mur et traita les mots à travers les larmes.

\- Pourquoi ... Mère ...

Uma desserra sa prise puis allongea de force Shizuru sur son lit. Tout en se plaçant au-dessus, Uma laissa alors couler quelques informations.

\- Tout ceci est de ta faute ... Tu vas me le payer.

Shizuru sentit Uma placer une main sous sa tunique et essaya de la retirer mais Uma possédait trop de force. Celle-ci déchira les vêtements de sa nièce et reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour ...

Shizuru se sentit alors une chaleur écrasante lorsque Uma caressa ses seins puis son pubis. Elle essaya de se décaler mais une gifle la fit comprendre où cela allait amener.

\- Pas ça ma tante.

Uma semblait alors perdue dans ses pensées. Elle embrassa durement Shizuru sur les lèvres qui tenta de la repousser mais en vain. Un léger cri de douleur quitta les lèvres de Shizuru lorsque Uma s'immisça en elle. Tout en effectuant des mouvements à l'intérieur de sa nièce, Uma reprit plus durement.

\- Le viol n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas endurer à partir de maintenant ...

Shizuru se contracta et respira difficilement. Uma se décala du corps de sa nièce puis murmura une phrase qui fit frissonner Shizuru.

\- Ma vengeance ne fait que commencer Shizuru ...


	2. II

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _Temps Actuel_

 _Uma recula suite à l'impact du coup. Elle fixa alors son assaillant qui courut en sa direction, poing enflammé en première ligne. Alors que l'assaillant cru avoir l'avantage, Uma prit appui sur ses pieds et avec l'impulsion du feu passa au-dessus de celui-ci. Tout en le maintenant fermement par derrière, elle s'avança vers sa nièce._

 _\- A toi._

 _Shizuru hocha la tête sur quoi Uma laissa sa prise se défaire. Bientôt confrontée à un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle, Shizuru s'avança en courant puis se laissa glisser en dessous de lui tout en attrapant une de ses jambes au passage. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, Shizuru se hissa au dessus de lui et appuya fermement ses deux mains sur son torse. Uma fixa alors Shizuru qui commençait à s'embraser tel une véritable torche humaine._

 _\- Shizuru ça suffit._

 _Ne prêtant pas attention aux dires de sa tante, celle-ci renforça sa prise faisant hurler l'homme de douleur. Alors que celui-ci essaya de se défaire en attrapant Shizuru par le cou, celle-ci se sentant en danger, augmenta inconsciemment sa prise ainsi que sa chaleur corporelle. Bientôt un mur de feu l'entoura du reste des personnes assistants au spectacle. Quand le mur se dissipa, Shizuru se releva et laissa derrière elle un homme dépouillé de sa peau. Une odeur de chair brûlée engloba alors l'air. Uma fixa alors avec une certaine crainte sa nièce recouverte de sang._

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait ..._

Shizuru se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda ses mains et attrapa le drap pour couvrir son corps nu. Elle fixa un instant le corps endormi à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Tout en nettoyant son corps, elle entendit des pas sur le sol. Attrapant une bassine à proximité, elle la remplit d'eau et la versa sur sa tête. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur sa tête et sentit une main se loger sur son sein droit et l'autre sur son bassin. Insensible aux caresses, elle poursuivit son nettoyage jusqu'à passer une main autour de son cou.

\- Encore un cauchemar?

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire Uma?

\- Je suis ta tante ... Alors parles-moi.

Shizuru fit alors face à sa tante et répondit amèrement.

\- Ma tante? Une tante qui se rabat sur moi depuis onze ans parce qu'elle n'a pas pu baiser ma mère?

Une gifle l'arrêta dans ses propos. Uma reprit plus sombrement.

\- Tu es la seule responsable de la mort de ta mère.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui l'ai tué uniquement parce qu'elle a choisi mon frère.

Une seconde gifle allait fuser mais Shizuru bloqua les deux mains de Uma contre le mur. Tout en la fixa avec un regard embrasé, Uma sentit ses poignées chauffées. Elle répondit en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur.

\- Tu me détestes mais tu es pire que moi.

\- Et en quoi suis-je pire que toi?

\- L'Empereur vit en toi.

Shizuru relâcha brusquement sa tante et la laissa seule dans la salle de bain. Uma frotta ses poignées rougis puis secoua la tête.

\- Aurais-tu encore foi en elle Suzume ...

* * *

Shizuru remonta un couloir sans prendre en compte les multiples salutations des gardes ou des servantes. La vérité est que dès son réveil, la colère l'empêchait d'entendre autre-chose que le bruit du sang se déversant dans ses veines. Elle devait se contenir jusqu'à son entraînement. Là, elle pourrait mettre à mort plusieurs personnes sans grande répercussion. Avec un léger sourire sadique, elle se rendit dans la salle du conseil et s'installa à la gauche de son père après une brève inclinaison.

\- Empereur.

\- Il est rare de te voir prendre part aux réunions.

Shizuru ne prit pas le temps de répondre à son père et se concentra sur l'assemblée. Une table de plusieurs mètres faisait face au trône. Sur ses deux côtés se trouvait une dizaine de personnes assises. Malgré une incertitude sur les personnes présentes, de part la présence de masque, Shizuru connaissait leur position au vue du type d'écusson sur leur tunique. Conseillers, Généraux et même des Amiraux. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Une matinée longue de discussions et sans action. Elle retient difficilement sa frustration. Kenta porta un regard en biais vers sa fille qui semblait passer ses nerfs sur le rebord de son trône. Celui-ci fixa les diverses représentants de sa force militaire puis déclara simplement.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles?

L'un des conseillers s'avança vers Kenta et lui présenta une missive. Celui-ci la détailla puis lâcha dans un souffle.

\- L'héritière de mon royaume vous a encore une fois tous surpassé. Peut-être serait-il temps de vous remplacer.

De légers murmures se firent entendre. Un général se leva et après une brève inclinaison prit la parole.

\- Mon Seigneur ... L'héritière n'a pas uniquement mis à feu et à sang le dernier temple de l'air, elle a rendu la terre aride. Il n'y a plus rien là-bas.

\- Quelle importance ...

\- Mais mon Seigneur ...

\- Silence!

Kenta se leva et s'avança vers ses généraux tout en reprenant ses propos.

\- Les serviteurs des autres éléments doivent comprendre qu'ils n'ont en aucun cas le droit d'exprimer leur attachement pour une culture autre que la nôtre.

\- Il n'y avait que des enfants ...

Kenta dévisagea le général responsable de cette remarque.

\- Vous êtes vous ramolli avec le temps? Uma ne devrait même pas vous permettre d'avoir de telles pensées.

Le général allait répondre mais se fit couper par Shizuru qui se leva à son tours.

\- Ses enfants apprenaient des notions relative à la maîtrise de l'Air ... N'est-ce-pas?

\- Oui Majesté.

\- Notre armée avait déjà éliminé leur tuteur alors je n'ai fait que leur rendre service. Aurais-tu souhaité qu'ils développent leur maîtrise comme j'ai développé la mienne ?

\- Non Impératrice ...

\- La mort de leur tuteur aurait pu être le déclencheur ... Alors dites-moi Empereur, vous qui êtes bien placé pour le savoir, aurait-il fallu que je laisse ses enfants devenir des futurs Phénix?

Kenta essaya de rester stoïque face à l'agression verbale mais préféra congédier ses hommes. Seul avec sa fille, il s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu ne respectes pas les ordres.

Shizuru attendit patiemment que son père poursuive sa phrase. Intérieurement, elle était satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Moins de bavardages ... Plus de combats.

\- Nous ne devons jamais apparaître visage découvert. Où est ton masque?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je le porter?

\- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi.

\- Serait-ce parce que nous n'assumons pas nos actes?

\- Il serait facile à la Résistance de te tuer s'ils menaient une attaque.

\- Ne faîtes pas semblant de vous soucier de ma mort. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez rapidement une solution si cela venez à se produire.

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

\- Après tout ... Ce n'est pas comme si cette solution n'était pas déjà présente. Même Uma se ferait une joie de m'exécuter et ainsi laisser Ahn s'asseoir sur votre trône.

\- Shizuru ça suffit!

Shizuru commença une retraite et tourna le dos à son père qui essaya de l'arrêter en lui barrant la route avec un mur de flammes.

\- Ne me tournes pas le dos quand je te parle!

Shizuru fixa un instant les flammes puis passa une main à l'intérieur de celles-ci les faisant se dissiper.

\- Je pense que nous avons fini cette discussion.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu d'agir de cette manière en ma présence!

\- Mais je suis telle que vous m'avez crée. L'héritière digne de votre nom Empereur.

\- Ne t'avises surtout pas de me défier!

\- Comment pourrais-je vous poignarder dans le dos? Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était une tradition de famille de se tuer les uns après les autres.

\- Je te demande de te taire si tu ne veux pas faire face aux répercussions de ton insolence.

Shizuru se retourna et porta un léger sourire tout en émettant son désintérêt.

\- Allez-vous me priver d'une personne qui m'est chère? Alors vous devriez dès à présent vous mettre à sa recherche. Parce que cette personne n'existe pas. A force de tuer toutes les personnes se rapprochant de près ou de loin à l'ancienne Impératrice ... Vous êtes désormais la seule personne que vous pouvez tuer.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce sans même un regard. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers et s'arrêta devant son miroir. Tout en fixant son apparence, elle laissa une partie de ses pensées filer.

\- Tout en lui coule dans mes veines ... De mon apparence jusqu'à ma colère ...

Elle écrasa son poing dans le miroir et observa le sang couler. Le flux s'écoulant répondait parfaitement à ses battement de cœur. Une légère frappe la sortit de sa transe.

\- Shizuru-sama ? Oh Seigneur ... Majesté vous êtes blessée ... Laissez-moi vous soigner.

Shizuru préféra éluder la question sans quitter des yeux sa blessure.

\- De quoi s'agit-il?

\- L'Amirale de la cinquième flotte souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Elle m'a également demandé de vous signaler que c'était urgent. Et qu'elle en référerait à l'Empereur si ...

\- Bien dites lui de venir.

\- Elle vous attends dans la salle de réception Majesté.

Shizuru grogna légèrement puis passa devant sa servante qui enveloppa ses mains autours de la blessure.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Shizuru se défit de l'emprise et plaqua sa servante contre un mur. Celle-ci baisa instinctivement les yeux face à la colère dansant dans les yeux de sa maîtresse.

\- En quoi une Norma pourrait m'aider?

La servante déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Shizuru contre sa peau.

\- Sais-tu que tu mourras calcinée si je décides de faire de toi ma compagnie de ce soir Miyuki ?

\- Oui Shizuru-sama.

\- Alors pourquoi restes-tu à me servir depuis plus de onze ans?

\- Telle était le dernière demande de votre mère Majesté.

Shizuru poussa la servante vers la sortie et murmura un "Hors de ma vue". Seule, elle écrasa son poing dans sa porte et respira difficilement. Sentant la température montée, elle décida de faire la seule chose qui pourrais la calmer. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa par dessus la rambarde. Tout en descendant à l'aide de fougères ancrées dans la roche, elle finit par arriver dans l'arrière-cour. Elle prit alors la direction de la falaise puis s'écroula au sol. Tout en augmentant sa température corporelle, elle finit par extérioriser sa colère. Un léger cri pouvait être entendu au abord du château. Uma fixa machinalement la falaise et vit une flamme de plusieurs mètres de haut. Elle secoua la tête tout en poursuivant son chemin.

\- Saleté de Phénix ...

Kenta fixa au même moment la falaise de son trône et ne put que froncer les sourcils.

\- Elle finira par se tuer elle-même et mettre à néant mes projets.

* * *

\- Ah notre très chère Impératrice souhaite enfin se montrer.

Shizuru essaya de rester calme malgré la soudaine accolade de l'Amirale. Celle-ci feint d'être outrée.

\- Tu ne fais même pas un câlin à ta cousine préférée?

\- Qui me prouve que c'est le cas derrière ce stupide masque?

Ahn congédia alors les gardes présents dans la pièce puis retira son masque un instant.

\- Là tu vois ... Alors? Où est mon câlin?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici Ahn?

Ahn laissa Shizuru se décaler de son emprise tout replaçant correctement son masque.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée? Pourquoi ne pas fêter correctement nos retrouvailles?

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse émettre son désaccord, elle vit Ahn s'installer sur un siège et tapoter le siège à côté d'elle. Elle s'installa à contre-coeur mais réitéra sa demande. Ahn tapa simplement dans ses mains et porta un léger sourire lorsque plusieurs jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent devant elle et commencèrent à danser. Shizuru souffla légèrement outrée par cela.

\- Seigneur Ahn ... M'as-tu fait venir pour voir des Norma ? Il y en a bien assez dans le château.

\- Et si tu profitais un peu du spectacle ... Ne sont-elles pas superbes? Personnellement j'ai un faible pour celle-ci. Crois-tu qu'elle accepterait un peu de ma compagnie?

\- Tout dépendra de combien tu souhaites lui offrir.

\- Ara Ara il semblerait que tu sois d'humeur exécrable aujourd'hui ... Qu'a bien pu faire l'Empereur pour te mettre de si bonne humeur?

\- Rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

Ahn reprit dans un murmure de sorte à que seule Shizuru puisse l'entendre.

\- Ma mère se fait si vieille que cela pour ne pas t'apporter pleine satisfaction dans vos ébats?

\- Ahn ...

\- Bien bien je n'en dis pas plus ... Contentons-nous de profiter de ses belles jeunes femmes.

Shizuru détailla l'ensemble des danseuses puis laissa parler sa colère après quelques minutes.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gens sans importance!

\- Sans importance? Et le plaisir visuel dans tout cela?

\- Apparemment tu n'as rien à me dire de bien extraordinaire. Je m'en vais.

Ahn la retint par le bras et hocha la tête à l'égard d'une des danseuses. Celle-ci s'avança et s'inclina devant Shizuru.

\- Majesté permettez-moi de vous dévoiler une danse qui j'espère pourra vous ravir.

Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, Ahn hocha simplement la tête tout en resserrant son emprise sur le poignet de Shizuru.

\- Allons Shizuru. Une danse et je te dis la raison de mon retour.

Celle-ci fixa intensément Ahn puis se réinstalla. La danseuse apporta une corbeille en osier au centre de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Un serpent de plusieurs mètres en sortit. Alors que Shizuru s'apprêta à réduire en cendres le reptile, Ahn l'arrêta et murmura avec un léger agacement.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins attendre avant de réagir aussi drastiquement?

\- Cette bestiole va ...

\- Regardes. Elle n'est pas comme les autres danseuses ...

Shizuru fixa alors la danseuse qui fit apparaître des flammes. En se concentrant plus attentivement, elle distingua une forme particulière se dessinant dans les flammes. Tout en dansant autours du serpent, la danseuse fit vivre un serpent de flammes. Le reptile semblait comme ensorcelé par l'œuvre de la jeune femme. D'abord indifférente au spectacle, Shizuru fixa la danse envoûtante de celle-ci. Jusqu'à ce que le panier soit refermé et que les flammes disparaissent. Shizuru se reconnecta alors à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la voix toute excitée de Ahn.

\- Alors? ça ne te rappelles rien?

Shizuru se releva en direction de la danseuse tout en maugréant son agacement.

\- Vous êtes une honte pour la nation du Feu. Comment pouvez-vous utiliser votre maîtrise pour ... Pour quoi au juste!

Ahn posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru tout en congédiant les danseuses.

\- C'est une charmeuse de serpents. Là où tu penses que la maîtrise ne sert qu'à attaquer, elle t'a démontré que tu peux l'utiliser pour te défendre. Et ce, tout en douceur.

\- La maîtrise ... Elle vient de ridiculiser notre maîtrise.

\- Sois plus honnête envers toi-même Shizuru ... J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais ... Le spectacle t'a plu. Nous devons nous ouvrir vers d'autres utilisations de la maîtrise du Feu.

\- Si l'Empereur t'entendait ... Même Uma te brûlerait sur place.

\- Oh je pense que ma chère mère est assez occupée avec ses traitements à ton égard. D'ailleurs, je me demandais ... C'est un suçon ou une morsure que tu as ici?

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Pour m'humilier?

\- Shizuru ...

Voyant la posture rigide de sa cousine, Ahn décida de cesser ses pics verbaux. Elle reprit avec plus de douceurs.

\- Tu as tellement changé depuis ... Où est passé la jeune fille qui restait collée à ma botte pour m'empêcher de prendre le large?

\- J'avais quatorze ans alors cesses de me rappeler sans cesse cette stupide période.

\- Ah vrai dire, je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas ... Je vais bien. Inquiètes-toi plutôt pour toi si tu croises la route de l'Empereur.

\- Oh alors il a su que j'avais pris la mer sans son accord ... Ma foi ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il n'osera pas me tuer ... Pas directement en tout cas. Je suis trop appréciée.

\- Crois-tu réellement que je m'inquiète pour toi? Tout ce qui m'intéresse résulte en la maîtrise.

Malgré la certitude que cela était un mensonge, Ahn reprit plus calmement.

\- Il n'y a pas que la guerre ou le pouvoir Shizuru. Voilà pourquoi je refuse de rester sur ses terres. Pourquoi ne m'accompagnerais-tu pas lors de mon prochain départ? Après tout, je t'avais promis une virée il y a onze ans. Cela te permettrait de fêter ma trentième année avec moi. Qu'en dis-tu?

Suite à l'absence de réponse, Ahn décida de prendre son congé, non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Si tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ... Je repars d'ici trois jours. Sauf si l'Empereur essaye encore une fois de me tuer dans mon sommeil suite à ma soi-disante lâcheté.

\- Il t'avait offert un poste de Général et tu as préféré réaliser des patrouilles maritimes avec la dernière flotte ... Si ce n'est pas de la lâcheté qu'est-ce-que c'est?

\- Un choix.

Ahn reprit sa route mais s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. La vérité est que la remarque de Shizuru l'avait touché. Elle devait à son tours lui montrer sa colère.

\- Oh et si tu vois ma mère ... Dis-lui que je suis fatiguée de mon voyage. Je n'ai pas envi de voir la honte sur son visage. Après tout ... Tu es la seule à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ...

* * *

\- Encore une fois!

Plusieurs maîtres du feu entourés Shizuru. Celle-ci ne portait qu'un simple bandeau masquant sa poitrine ainsi qu'une jupe à la romaine. Cette tenue dévoilée parfaitement la musculature fine de la jeune femme. Mais aussi une peau meurtrie. Cicatrices sous forme de lignes, d'étoiles ou de tâches suite aux entraînements du passé, à la conquête de villages ou à des tentatives d'assassinats. Le corps de Shizuru dévoilé à lui-seul les multiples étapes par lesquelles elle était passée. Mais pas uniquement. Il montrait également la force de la jeune femme. Son obstination et sa volonté à grandir. A obtenir toujours plus. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle avait congédié ses précédents instructeurs. Ce qui justifie la présence des plus grands maîtres du Feu dans l'enceinte du château. Et surtout ce qui explique l'absence de Uma. Shizuru avait assimilé tout ce que Uma pouvait lui apprendre ... Jusqu'à la dépasser dans ses propres techniques. Uma avait alors voulu apprendre d'autres choses à Shizuru. Sur la maîtrise interne du Feu. Sur son apaisement. Chose qui avait été refusée catégoriquement d'un revers de la main. Chose qui amène à l'état actuel. Une puissance jusque-là inégalée. Et jugée même incontrôlable.

En position de combat, Shizuru esquiva les différentes flammes lancées en sa direction. Sa dextérité ainsi que sa rapidité lui permirent de prendre rapidement l'avantage sur ses assaillants. Elle aurait pu se sentir fière mais explosa de colère lorsqu'elle vit l'intensité des flammes de ses assaillants diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Tout en leur envoyant des coups de poings enflammés, elle cracha ses paroles.

\- Vous appelez ça maîtriser le Feu? Une flammèche et vous êtes épuisés.

\- Mais Majesté ...

Une boule de feu arrêta l'homme dans ses propos. Alors qu'elle allait en finir, une voix claire l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Shizuru ça suffit.

Shizuru se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme masquée qu'elle identifia à la voix comme Ahn. Celle-ci releva l'un des hommes à terre.

\- Tuez tes professeurs ne te permettra pas de te surpasser.

\- Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi. Ou même de ses larves.

Ahn reposa l'homme et murmura vaincue.

\- Tu es devenue comme lui ... Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi cousine.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Ahn et sentit une légère brûlure au sein de son estomac.

\- Un simple masque ne peut pas masquer la profondeur de ce mensonge Ahn ...

* * *

Shizuru fixa le vaisseau lui faisant face. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Ni ce qu'elle ferait une fois devant Ahn. Elle monta à l'intérieur direction la cabine de commandement. Ahn sourit légèrement puis congédia l'ensemble de son personnel. Shizuru fut surprise qu'au sein de la cabine, personne n'était masquée. Un jeune homme à la face brûlée s'arrêta à hauteur de Shizuru.

\- C'est un honneur de vous revoir.

\- Et vous êtes?

\- Kanzaki Reito.

Shizuru chercha dans sa mémoire et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Reito reprit tout en montrant sa cicatrice.

\- Vous ne souvenez même plus de votre dernier Agni Kai? Bien que cela date de plus de cinq ans, je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier.

\- Veux-tu que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec ta misérable vie?

\- Reito tu peux disposer.

Reito salua son Amirale puis prit son congé tout en renfilant son masque. Ahn détailla une carte maritime tout en reprenant la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour me priver de l'un de mes meilleurs hommes.

\- Il m'a manqué de respect.

\- Il ne cherchait qu'à te rafraîchir la mémoire. Tu te souviens de lui maintenant.

\- Quelle est cette chose d'une extrême importance Ahn?

\- Puis-je te faire confiance?

Shizuru fut surprise par la question. Ahn se rapprocha de Shizuru et reprit avec une voix plus basse.

\- Puis-je avoir confiance en ma propre soeur?

\- Tu ne devrais pas signaler notre lien à voix haute.

Ahn reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- Mais nous savons toutes les deux que nous partageons le même père. Faire croire au monde que je suis la fille de Uma m'importe peu mais je te le redemande Shizuru. Puis-je avoir confiance en toi ma petite soeur?

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse répondre, un soldat fit son apparition et s'inclina devant Ahn. Shizuru reconnu au timbre de la voix Reito.

\- Le navire est prêt à partir Amirale.

Ahn fixa Shizuru qui hocha simplement la tête comme pour lui donner son accord.

\- Alors allons-y.

* * *

Uma remonta une ruelle sombre puis s'engouffra dans une demeure après avoir vérifié que personne ne la suivait. Elle retira sa capuche et salua brièvement les personnes assises. Elle se dirigea alors vers une pièce en retrait et après une invitation à entrer pénétra à l'intérieur. Se sachant seule, Uma retira son masque et murmura avec un timbre doux.

\- Alors Maria?

La dénommée Maria présenta un siège à Uma et énuméra tout en posant son masque à ses côtés.

\- Ta fille et ta nièce ont pris un bateau direction le Nord. Pourquoi? Cela reste un mystère. Ce que je sais en revanche est que mon neveu est également sur ce navire. Il me tiendra informé dès son retour. Nous pouvons la suivre avec son immatriculation.

Uma fronça légèrement les sourcils puis reprit plus faiblement.

\- Qui connaît la position de Shizuru?

\- Personne.

\- Quoi que Ahn est en tête ... Pourquoi en faire profiter Shizuru ...

\- Doutes-tu de sa loyauté?

Uma fixa un instant Maria puis secoua la tête.

\- Ahn se bat depuis son plus jeune âge pour l'égalité alors non ... Je n'ai aucun doute.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire tes actions?

Uma se releva et serra les poings.

\- Je n'ai que faire de l'égalité telle qu'elle la voit ... Je veux juste prendre ma revanche sur mon frère.

\- Est-ce la véritable raison?

\- Cela ne ferait que la mettre en danger pour rien. Les choses sont mieux ainsi. Et puis ...

\- Et puis?

\- Je tiendrais ma promesse envers Suzume.

Maria se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Uma.

\- Cela ne la ramènera pas ... En revanche, ton action permettra de redonner une grandeur à notre peuple.

Uma renfila son masque et ouvrit la porte non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Je ferais en sorte de respecter sa dernière volonté. Même si je dois pour cela sacrifier Shizuru. Après tout ... Elle n'est qu'une version féminine de l'Empereur.


	3. III

_**Note de l'auteur :** **Bonjour** **, comme je l'ai signalé dans une review, Natsuki sera effectivement présente dans cette histoire mais en tant que personnage secondaire. J'ai voulu écrire une fiction plus tournée vers l'aventure et le fantastique ce qui ne laisse pas trop de place à une romance. J'espère que cela ne vous démotivera pas de me suivre et me lire. Je vous remercie pour vos review et vous offre la suite. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt. Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

 _ **Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **IV Kōsaten**_

\- Où est ce qui vous sert de Commandant!

Reito resta surpris par le ton dur de Shizuru puis pointa une cabine pour simple réponse. Shizuru ne prit pas en compte ce que le jeune homme lui disait et pénétra à l'intérieur sans même cogner. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'elle voyait. Resserrant les poings, un murmure la sortit de sa transe.

\- Au vu de l'intensité des flammes entourant ce bassin, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est toi Shizuru.

Ahn était dans un bain d'eau chaude, entourée par de multiples bougies. Sans prêter attention à la chaleur se développant dans la pièce, elle intima à Shizuru de refermer la porte. Celle-ci donna un coup de pied à l'intérieur puis explosa de colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais!

\- Je prends un bain.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela!

Ahn laissa sortir un soupir de satisfaction tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son bain.

\- Et si tu te calmais avant de brûler complément mon navire.

\- Ce n'est même pas ton navire!

Elle entendit Shizuru respirer fortement derrière elle. Ahn frotta ses avant-bras avec une éponge tout en essayant de calmer sa jeune soeur.

\- Et si tu t'asseyais?

\- Et si tu arrêtais de faire trempette pour te présenter comme il se doit à ta supérieure!

\- Tu peux toujours me rejoindre si tu le souhaites ...

Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, Ahn reprit avec plus de sérieux.

\- Il s'agit bel et bien de mon navire ... Seul l'immatriculation est fausse.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on me suive. Mon immatriculation est actuellement sur un bateau de ma flotte confinée en hangar dans le Nord. Alors que je suis sensée être à quai ... Je peux me balader librement sans que personne ne sache où je suis.

Ahn soupira lorsqu'elle vit la hauteur des flammes entourant son bain.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins te calmer ? Tu es en train de réchauffer mon bain ... Et c'est désagréable.

\- Où allons-nous?

Ahn se déplaça dans le bassin et fit en sorte de faire face à Shizuru. Elle remarqua alors que celle-ci s'était décidée à s'asseoir.

\- Tu le seras en temps voulu ... Mais avant laisses-moi te raconter une histoire.

Shizuru se releva mais face au regard persévérant de Ahn, se contenta de retirer ses vêtements et de la rejoindre sur le côté opposé du bassin. Ahn sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit l'intensité des flammes diminuer.

\- Il y a environs quarante ans, un jeune maître du Feu de vingt ans fut envoyé par l'Empereur de l'époque dans un village qui ... Semble-t-il était partisan de la liberté de chacun.

\- Ah Seigneur Ahn ... je connais tout cela ... Je sais qu'il s'agit de notre histoire.

Ahn sourit face au grognement mais reprit tout en se rapprochant de Shizuru.

\- Pour faire simple, n'importe qui pouvait séjourner dans ce village du Feu sans subir de répercussions de l'Empire. Mais l'Empereur décida de remettre sur le droit chemin ses villageois en exterminant tout ce qui n'était pas maîtres du Feu. Uma, le jeune maître du feu, fut alors contrainte de respecter les ordres de son père. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu est qu'une simple Norma de dix-huit ans se mettent en travers de son chemin. Ta mère. Celle-ci lui demandant d'épargner l'ensemble du village contre sa vie. Il s'avéra que Suzume était l'une des descendantes du premier Empereur de la Nation du Feu. Par respect pour ses Anciens, Uma passa au-dessus des ordres de son père et ... Laissa les personnes du village s'enfuir lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de la Norma, elle la ramena dans l'Empire et lui trouva une petite chaumière ainsi qu'une activité. La vérité est que Uma ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à simplement tuer cette Norma.

\- Ton histoire ne m'intéresse pas. Je connais déjà tout cela. L'amour de Uma pour ma mère et son écœurement pour ma naissance.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Même s'il est vrai que Uma semblait en proie à ressentir de l'amour, elle n'était pas prête à l'exprimer. Pendant plus de cinq ans, elle rendit visite à ta mère chaque soir, profitant de sa compagnie et de sa chaleur. Mais les choses ont peu à peu pris une tournure plus dramatique. Kenta, notre père adoré, ... a découvert l'attachement de Uma pour ta mère. Uma ayant les faveurs de l'Empereur, Kenta essaya à tout prix de dénigrer cette relation. Face à l'indifférence de ton grand-père, il décida alors de violer ta mère pour détruire émotionnellement Uma. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu est que Uma prévoit ses actions. Kenta viola à la place une servante. Servante qui mit au monde une merveilleuse petite fille Ahn. Ahn qui fut alors élevée par Uma à la mort de la servante deux mois plus tard. Uma l'éleva comme sa propre fille. Mais Kenta ne pouvait pas permettre à Uma de rendre public cette affaire. Cela lui vaudra sans doute un bannissement et pire un reniement. Le fils de l'Empereur trouva alors un moyen. Il retrouva Suzume jusque-là mise à l'abri par Uma et la présenta aux yeux de son père comme étant sa future épouse. Dans l'ombre de cette merveilleuse nouvelle, se cachait un accord. L'Empereur actuel assurait la vie de la Norma en échange du trône revenant à Uma ... Héritière légitime du trône.

\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela?

Ahn s'installa à côté de Shizuru puis reprit plus clairement.

\- Sais-tu ce qui fait le plus peur à l'Empereur?

Shizuru fronça les sourcils face au léger sourire sur le visage d'Ahn.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, Uma, toi et moi possédant la majorité de son armée. Nous avons chacune nos Fidèles. Qu'adviendra-t-il si nous nous unissons pour reprendre le trône?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas ...

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Shizuru haussa les épaules comme pour accentuer son désintérêt.

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Penses-tu sincèrement que tout cela n'est pas une situation mise en place par l'Empereur? Pour s'assurer d'aucun coup d'Etat.

\- Personne ne souhaite cette place ...

\- En effet ... L'Empereur sait parfaitement que Uma n'en a que faire du trône, elle aurait d'ailleurs pu le reprendre depuis bien longtemps.

Shizuru fixa alors avec plus d'intérêt Ahn qui se pointa du doigt.

\- Quand à moi ... Il est clair que si la vérité éclate, la quasi totalité des gens me suivrait ... Mais régner ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Peu importe. Et pour finir, il y a toi qui ... Obtiendra le trône à l'image de l'Empereur. Enfin ça c'est la vision de l'Empereur. Et il s'assure que l'ensemble de son plan fonctionne.

Shizuru vit Ahn se relever révélant son corps nu à sa soeur.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'ait proposé le poste de général? Je l'avais refusé en privé. Pour autant, il a réitéré sa demande en face de Uma. Ce qui a conduit à la même réponse. Ce qui a conduit à l'état actuel des choses. Uma me détestant et regrettant de m'avoir élevée. Et toi ... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a laissé Uma abuser de ton corps? Pour que tu la détestes. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a demandé à Uma de tuer ta mère ? Pour que tu la déteste. Et pour finir, il sait parfaitement que tu n'hésiteras pas à me tuer si on te demandait de le faire. Parce que tu me détestes pour ma liberté. Et que je te déteste pour tes actes envers tous ces gens.

Shizuru resta un instant surprise par la colère de son homologue. Celle-ci reprit tout en enfilant sa tunique.

\- Voilà de quoi il a peur ... Que tôt ou tard ... Nous arrivons à nous entendre et que nous prenons le pouvoir. Mais ... Toi comme moi savons que cela n'arrivera pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Ce qui explique ta présence sur ce navire ma soeur ... Pour que tu vois les choses par toi-même. Et que tu agisses en conséquence.

* * *

\- Ton larbin m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

Ahn était dans une tenue simple et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru. Tout en pointant du doigt le pont, elle reprit.

\- Je pensais que tu aimerais voir à quel point l'air du grand large me réussit.

Comprenant la demande, Shizuru retira sa tunique et se mit en position de combat.

\- Apprêtes-toi à perdre ...

* * *

\- Plus de sept jours que nous naviguons ... Vas-tu au moins avoir la décence de me dire où nous nous rendons!

\- Patience Shizuru. Et si tu buvais un peu de thé. Regardes comme mes hommes sont détendus. Prends exemple.

Shizuru fixa la vingtaine d'hommes l'entourant.

\- Tu les as drogué ou quoi? Et pourquoi ne portent-ils pas leur masque ...

\- Tu ne portes pas non plus le tien

\- Ne me compares pas à ta bande de mécréants!

Ahn reposa sa tasse tout en secouant la tête. Elle s'avança vers l'avant du bateau et s'appuya sur le rebord. Elle sentit la présence de Shizuru derrière elle. Tout en regardant droit devant elle, elle reprit tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Voilà ce que j'aime en mer. Le silence. Le calme. Ce sentiment d'apaisement. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ce voyage pour te relaxer.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme entourée d'eau ?

\- C'est justement l'eau qui me détend. Contrairement à ce que tu penses l'eau nous rend plus fort.

\- C'est des balivernes!

\- Je t'ai pourtant dominé lors de nos trois derniers combats.

Voyant les poings serrés et le regard embrasé de sa jeune soeur, Ahn se retourna le regard vague.

\- As-tu oublié les enseignements de ta mère?

Shizuru cracha ses paroles tout en serrant les poings.

\- L'Impératrice n'était qu'une Norma qui n'y connaissait rien en la maîtrise! Alors ne me parles pas de cette femme!

Voyant Shizuru prendre son congé, Ahn secoua la tête. Tout en se repositionnant sur la rambarde, elle ferma les yeux en pleine réflexion avec elle-même.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore le meilleur moment ... Mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

* * *

Shizuru respira difficilement une fois de retour dans sa cabine. Elle ne s'était pas entraînée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à le ressentir. Son corps était brûlant et la chaleur l'écrasait de plus en plus. Elle devait cependant donner raison à Ahn sur une chose. L'eau lui permettait de diminuer ses forces et donc sa maîtrise. Ce qui expliquait comment elle arrivait encore à contenir sa colère. Elle s'allongea sur sa couchette et ferma un instant les yeux. Peu à peu, ce n'était pas sur son flux sanguin qu'elle se concentrait mais sur sa respiration. Ainsi que sur le bercement des vagues. Inconsciemment, elle s'endormit laissant un peu de repos au reste de l'équipage.

 _Shizuru se réveilla suite à un bruit externe. Elle frotta légèrement son visage puis se mit en position assise. Elle fut surprise de voir un homme dans sa cabine. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Au vue des cheveux grisonnant, elle en jugea qu'il avait un certain âge. Celui-ci se retourna et Shizuru pâlit sur le coup._

 _\- Grand-père?_

 _Pour simple réponse, celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte ouverte et disparut du champs de vision de Shizuru. Elle décida de le suivre. Remontant les allées jusqu'à atteindre le pont, elle le vit à l'avant du navire. Elle s'approcha vers lui et sentit une douleur au niveau de son estomac. Tout en s'écroulant à terre, elle vit son grand-père sauter par dessus bord. Essayant de l'attraper, elle recula lorsqu'une vague fit brusquement son apparition. A travers celle-ci, elle vit une chose remontée puis se diriger vers les nuages. En s'intéressant de plus près, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un animal. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Shizuru murmura dans un souffle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que c'était ...Un dragon?_

Shizuru sentit une légère prise sur son épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir Reito. Celui-ci se recula et expliqua la raison de sa présence.

\- L'Amirale souhaite vous voir.

* * *

\- Voilà ce que je voulais que tu vois.

Shizuru fixa devant elle et distingua des formes de glace sur le haut des vagues. Ahn reprit tout en fixant elle-même sa découverte.

\- Ce sont des embruns. Et si tu regardes un peu plus loin tu y distingueras un mur de brouillard.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Shizuru, Ahn avala une gorgée de thé. Shizuru allait émettre son agacement mais se fit interrompre par l'Amirale.

\- Allons à l'intérieur.

Ahn contourna sa table de commande et en sortit une carte. Tout en la dépliant, elle reprit son observation.

\- Nous sommes ici. Et comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a rien.

\- En effet.

Ahn souffla face à l'incompréhension de Shizuru.

\- Je pensais au moins que tu avais les bases en navigation maritime ... Bref avant que tu ne t'énerves, je vais t'expliquer une chose simple. Le brouillard naît de la rencontre d'un air chaud provenant de la terre et d'un vent froid provenant de la mer. En d'autre termes ce mur masque une terre.

Shizuru fixa à son tours la carte et distingua des annotations.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Ahn chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Le brouillard ne bouge pas. A chaque fois que je viens ici, il est au même endroit. C'est impossible Shizuru sauf si ... Si quelqu'un le maintien en place.

Voyant le changement de regard de Shizuru, Ahn lui attrapa le poignet et parla d'une voix plus menaçante.

\- Je ne t'ai pas amené pour que tu fasses un massacre.

\- S'il y a des maîtres de l'Eau nous ...

\- Nous rien Shizuru. Je suis l'Amirale et tu n'es qu'une simple invitée ici alors ne t'avises surtout pas de me défier. Je n'aurais aucun mal à te jeter par dessus bord. Est-ce-que c'est clair?

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir?

Ahn fixa ses hommes et incita Reito à prendre la parole.

\- Le Règne du Feu doit prendre fin.

Shizuru bloqua Ahn contre la table la faisant grimacer de douleurs. Pour autant, elle secoua la tête lorsque plusieurs de ses hommes essayèrent de retenir Shizuru. Celle-ci laissa parler sa colère.

\- Tu fais partie de la Résistance! Comment peux-tu même te regarder dans une glace?

\- Et toi Shizuru!

Ahn repoussa violemment Shizuru qui heurta le panneau de commande. Ahn reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Comment peux-tu vivre comme ça? Dans la colère ? Tu es devenue la personne que tu méprisais le plus. Tu es devenue ton père! Que dirais ta mère si elle te voyait?

Un uppercut fut la seule réponse que Ahn obtient. Shizuru remonta vers la proue et se retrouva bientôt entourée par plusieurs hommes. Ahn frotta sa mandibule et fixa avec une certaine déception Shizuru.

\- Que comptes-tu faire? Me tuer? Tuer mes hommes? Tu n'arriveras pas à arrêter le mouvement qui est en marche. Tu es la future Impératrice ... Tu es la seule qui puisse redorer le blason du peuple du Feu. Pas en martyrisant les autres éléments mais en les aidant à se reconstruire.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais un bruit sourd la fit perdre l'équilibre. Un homme regarda par dessus la rambarde et cria au sommet de ses poumons.

\- Amirale nous avons heurté un iceberg.

Ahn se retourna et parla d'une voix plus forte de sorte à couvrir le vent.

\- Il n'y a pas d'iceberg dans les mers du Sud.

Shizuru allait se servir de cette diversion pour prendre le dessus sur les hommes de Ahn mais s'arrêta pétrifiée lorsqu'elle vit une vague de plusieurs mètres de haut à quelques centimètres de sa position. La seule chose qu'elle arriva à faire avant l'impact fut de fermer les yeux.

* * *

\- Aucune nouvelle?

Maria sourit légèrement face aux traits tirés de Uma.

\- Ahn part toujours plusieurs mois. Rien ne sort de l'ordinaire.

\- Pourquoi reste-elle amarrée aussi longtemps? Et pourquoi est-elle partie au Nord avec Shizuru ...

\- A quelle question dois-je essayer de répondre?

\- Kenta se doute de quelque chose.

Le visage de Maria montra alors une émotion beaucoup plus sombre. Uma reprit tout en fixant l'extérieur.

\- Arranges-toi pour ne pas être ici demain. Il va faire une descente.

\- Mais comment ...

\- Il y a une taupe dans les nouvelles recrues.

\- Nous devons prévenir ...

\- Non.

Uma secoua la tête puis reprit ses explications.

\- Je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils restent en vie mais il ne faut pas que Kenta se doute de mon implication. Sinon s'en est fini Maria. Je t'ai noté ce que les anciens devront dire lors des interrogatoires.

Maria lu rapidement la note puis la brûla.

\- Es-tu sûre de toi? Que feras-tu s'il préfère croire Shizuru que mes hommes?

Uma haussa les épaules.

\- Bien qu'il ne l'exprimera jamais à voix haute, il a peur de Shizuru. Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser cette peur pour gagner sa confiance? Je connais parfaitement mon frère.

\- Uma ...

Uma porta un regard plus triste sur son visage.

\- Il connaissait mon affection pour Suzume. N'ayant pas les faveurs de notre père, il voulait les obtenir. Il s'est arrangé pour me faire suivre. Pour m'humilier et pire que mon père revienne sur son affection à mon égard. Père n'aurait jamais accepté que je m'unisse à une femme. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à une servante de prendre la place de Suzume ce soir-là. Parce que je savais parfaitement qu'il allait se glisser dans cette demeure et abuser la jeune fille qui s'y trouverait. Mais les choses lui ont échappé des mains. Qu'aurait pensé notre Père d'un enfant hors mariage s'il en avait notion? Alors dès la naissance de Ahn, il m'a menacé de tuer Suzume si je révélais l'affaire à notre père. J'ai alors fait face à la honte de mon père en lui présentant Ahn comme mon sang. Et avec cela, je lui ai alors tout laissé. Le pouvoir et surtout Suzume. Mais cet idiot oublie une chose dans tout cela ... C'est que je connaissais parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête et les répercussions de mes actes. Et il est temps pour lui de payer alors commençons par lui faire ressentir la peur.

Maria fixa avec une certaine crainte la lueur dans les yeux de son homologue. Elle porta son regard sur la bougie de son bureau dont la flamme semblait hors contrôle. Maria comprit alors que c'était un souvenir douloureux pour Uma. Un souvenir dont elle ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus. Ce qui explique le réchauffement soudain de la pièce ... En plus de celui de son amie.


	4. IV

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _ **IV Kōsaten**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **V/ Kodoku**_

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser en vie! Elle porte l'emblème de l'Empereur du Feu.

Un homme saisit un couteau à sa taille et le positionna sous le cou de Shizuru. Celle-ci murmura des choses plus ou moins insensées. L'homme allait lui ôter la vie mais se fit arrêter dans son élan.

\- Takeda attends! Par tous les Dieux c'est ... Non c'est impossible.

Une jeune femme se rapprocha de Shizuru et lui caressa doucement le visage. Ce contact doux lui fit ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre parole, elle retomba dans l'inconscience. La jeune femme fixa les cinq autres personnes l'accompagnant et déclara d'un ton ferme.

\- Nous devons l'amener au conseil.

\- Qu'en est-il des autres?

La jeune femme fixa les corps sans vie.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux.

* * *

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années fixa la forme alitée devant elle. Tout en passant une main sur les bras puis sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme endormie, elle laissa sortir un murmure.

\- Shizuru ...

Tout en poursuivant ses caresses, elle reprit d'une voix plus fermée.

\- Que t'es-t-il arrivée ...

Un léger bruit derrière elle, la fit brusquement se retourner. Elle salua la femme lui faisant face. Celle-ci examina la position de son homologue puis se mit également à fixer Shizuru.

\- Est-ce-que Mai dit vrai?

\- C'est elle. Bien qu'elle n'est plus la jeune adolescente que j'ai pu côtoyer ... Elle a toujours le même visage Saeko.

Saeko fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en reprenant sa décision.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser en vie. A elle seule, elle serait capable de mettre à feu cette île. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a réussi à survivre alors que les autres ont péri.

\- C'était une épreuve parmi d'autre pour elle.

\- Tu as l'air bien renseigné.

Saeko fit alors face à un regard dur. Son homologue secoua la tête pour accroître son mécontentement.

\- J'ai fait parti des Fidèles de l'Empire. Bien que je n'avais pas la possibilité de sortir du Palais, j'entendais et voyais la plupart des choses. Que ce soit la volonté de l'Empereur ou les banquets organisés. Alors oui ... J'ai à plusieurs reprises rencontré la jeune Impératrice. Je pensais obtenir ta confiance depuis le temps ...

Saeko souffla légèrement tout en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que ton passé ...

\- C'est mon jardin secret. Si tu es capable d'en parler librement ... Ce n'est pas mon cas. Est-ce-que cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne? Une personne suspecte?

Saeko secoua la tête puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle fixa une dernière fois son homologue qui caressa les cheveux de Shizuru. Tout en remontant vers ses quartiers, Saeko se murmura plus à elle-même.

\- Que peut-elle nous cacher depuis toutes ses années ...

* * *

 _Shizuru fixa autour d'elle. Entourée de roches, elle essaya de comprendre la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu. Elle marcha en direction d'une des parois puis chercha à l'escalader. N'ayant pas une prise suffisante, elle finit par retomber à terre._

 _\- Est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un? Ahn?_

 _Entendant un écho mais pas de réponse, Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle porta sa main à son côté douloureux. Aucune trace de sang .. Aucune brûlure. En s'intéressant de plus près à son corps, elle remarqua que celui-ci était exempt de cicatrices. Un bruit sourd lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ses yeux se rétrécirent au maximum lorsqu'elle distingua une ombre de plusieurs mètres. L'ombre devint de plus en plus grande jusqu'à recouvrir totalement sa position. Celle-ci se jeta sur le côté et fixa alors l'animal devant elle. Un dragon. Celui-ci grogna puis se mit en position d'attaque. Il cracha une flammes en direction de Shizuru qui essaya de l'arrêter avec ses mains. Tout en étant touchée de plein fouet, Shizuru entendit un murmure dans sa tête "Tu n'es pas encore prête"._

Shizuru ouvrit difficilement les yeux. En prenant notion de sa position, elle savait qu'elle était allongée. Et ligotée. Elle essaya de casser ses liens mais gémit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une brûlure le long de son abdomen. Elle tourna la tête pour distinguer à sa droite un mur et à sa gauche des barreaux. Elle était donc dans une cellule. Elle souffla fortement et contracta tous ses muscles augmentant sa température corporelle. Un léger crac apporta un faible sourire sur son visage. Elle avait réussi à se libérer les mains et les pieds. Elle tenta de se mettre debout mais s'écrasa au sol suite à la douleur. Un cri plus sonore quitta ses lèvres. Bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre remontant jusqu'à sa cellule. La première chose qui marqua Shizuru était le regard de la jeune femme devant elle. Un mot lui vint alors à l'esprit. Améthyste. Le surnom de sa mère. L'Ancienne Impératrice qui, malgré toutes les demandes, refusait de porter la couleur rouge de l'Empereur. Elle portait toujours des robes sublimes à la couleur Améthyste ... Ce qui permettait de la reconnaître malgré son masque. Ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Gracieuse Améthyste. Shizuru aimait cette couleur. A contrario du rouge qui était synonyme de douleur, de crainte mais aussi de peur, l'Améthyste était sa chaleur, sa douceur, son refuge. Refuge qui l'avait quitté depuis onze ans. Refuge qui peu à peu avait fait place à des émotions plus négatives. Et un comportement plus dur, plus froid. Tout ceci donnant naissance au Phénix du Feu craint de tous. Son admiration fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur le style vestimentaire de la femme. Une tunique bleue. Une tunique qu'elle avait pu entrevoir sur des fidèles du peuple de l'Eau. Fidèles qu'elle avait, pour certains, tout simplement battu à mort à seize ans suite à l'ordre de l'Empereur. Elle plaça sa main devant elle en direction de la femme pour poursuivre ses actions d'antan. Là où une flamme aurait dû brûler le visage de sa geôlière, ce ne fut qu'une légère flammèche qui fut produite. La femme secoua la tête tout en ouvrant la cellule.

\- Tu devrais conserver ton énergie pour guérir.

Shizuru essaya de se débattre de l'emprise de la femme mais se retrouva contre son gré alitée. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, elle vit la femme lui présenter une flaque d'eau au-dessus de sa blessure. La sensation était relaxante et soulageante. Shizuru décida de rester tranquille puis s'attarda sur la femme concentrée sur son travail.

\- Un maître de l'Eau ...

\- Je préfère le terme de Guérisseuse mais appelles-moi comme bon te semble maître du Feu.

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse répondre, le femme la devança en hélant un garde.

\- Takumi! Vas prévenir le conseil que notre invitée est réveillée.

\- Tu es sûre Yohko?

La dénommée Yohko sourit légèrement face à la crainte sur le regard du garde.

\- Elle n'est pas capable de se battre Takumi. Vas également prévenir ta soeur.

Yohko reprit son ouvrage tout en faisant part de ses observations à Shizuru.

\- Avec une telle blessure, je peux affirmer qu'il te faudra plusieurs jours avant de retrouver l'intégralité de ta maîtrise. Tu es bien plus chanceuse que les autres ...

\- Les autres?

Yohko s'attarda un instant sur la question et secoua simplement la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux, ils étaient déjà morts avant d'être retrouvés sur la plage.

Une grimace passa sur le visage de Shizuru. Une émotion lui retourna l'estomac mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Ce n'était pas la colère ... Ne pouvant pas faire autre chose que penser, elle chercha à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Malgré qu'elle ne veuille l'accepter, il s'agissait de la peine. Elle avait perdu la seule personne qui la rattachait à sa vie d'autrefois ... La seule personne qui avait essayé de la ramener à la raison. Sa demi-soeur Ahn. Yohko fixa les émotions traversant les yeux de sa patiente mais préféra s'abstenir de tous commentaires à ce sujet.

\- L'Équilibre exige ta présence alors ne le faisons pas attendre.

* * *

Shizuru observa les deux personnes l'accompagnant. Une guérisseuse et un jeune garde. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Tout en marchant doucement, elle cherchait un moyen de s'orienter. La bâtisse suggérait qu'elle se trouvait au sous-sol. De multiples tunnels éclairés uniquement par la présence de bougies. Empruntant un autre tunnel, elle comprit qu'elle montait. Bientôt, une faible lumière naturelle éclaira une partie du couloir. Voyant une chance de fausser compagnie à ses geôliers, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Yohko se retourna et fixa un instant Shizuru.

\- Ta blessure te fait mal?

Pour simple réponse, elle vit Shizuru s'élancer à vive allure vers elle. Esquivant de peu l'attaque, ce ne fut pas le cas pour le jeune garçon. Yohko se releva et s'agenouilla à hauteur de celui-ci.

\- Takumi ... Restes-là ... Je vais aller prévenir le conseil.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et se releva tout en courant derrière Shizuru.

\- Nous devons l'arrêter!

Entendant des pas se rapprocher de sa position, Shizuru bifurqua plusieurs fois. Intérieurement, la colère commençait à la gagner. Essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec quatre autres gardes. Celles-ci la fixèrent un instant puis entendirent Takumi crier au haut de ses poumons.

\- Le maître du Feu s'est échappé! Barrez les issues.

Shizuru s'écrasa contre le mur, encerclés par quatre gardes. Elle posa alors les mains sur la surface nette derrière elle. Une vitre. Une voix qu'elle identifia comme Yohko la sortit de sa transe.

\- Ne faites rien d'insensé! Allons au conseil.

Shizuru souffla légèrement puis se rapprocha des quatre gardes. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu est qu'elle change d'avis et court vers la vitre. Passant à travers, elle se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle se rattrapa in extremis au rebord de celle-ci. Fixant en dessous d'elle, elle remarqua plusieurs mètres la séparant de la terre ferme. Descendant petit à petit en s'aidant des pierres constitutives du bâtiment, elle regarda à la hauteur de la fenêtre et fut soulagée que personne ne la suive. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'approximativement trois mètres entre sa position et le sol, elle se laissa tomber. Grimaçant suite à la douleur, elle se remit rapidement en marche. Ses pas la conduisirent vers une plage. Elle fixa alors autours d'elle et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Une île ...

Restant incertaine face à cette situation, Shizuru laissa involontairement le temps à ses geôliers de la retrouver. Elle se retourna et remarqua sa situation délicate. Entourée de la mer par derrière et de gardes dans les autres directions. Tout en se mettant en position de combat, elle essaya de trouver une faille. Il y avait trop de monde. Et sa blessure la fit chanceler légèrement. Elle porta alors son regard sur les torches que portaient certains gardes. Il ne restait alors qu'une seule solution. Tout en présentant ses mains en direction de deux torches, elle respira difficilement. Elle savait que ça allait être désagréable ... Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait cela. Il y a onze ans, elle avait tenté de faire la même action. Si Uma ne l'avait pas arrêté, Shizuru aurait rendu son dernier souffle à quatorze ans. Pour autant, Uma l'avait giflé et lui avait ordonné de ne faire cela uniquement si c'était la seule chose à faire. Pour ne pas être capturée par la Résistance. Pour rester fière. Pour mourir dignement. Bientôt, un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de Shizuru. Les flammes de la torches semblaient comme attirées vers elle. Les gardes fixèrent alors le spectacle sans savoir quoi faire. Une colonne de feu encercla bientôt Shizuru. Un des gardes murmura avec une crainte non masquée.

\- C'est un auto-combustion. Il faut l'arrêter!

Avant que Shizuru ne comprenne, elle se retrouva écrasée au sol. Une légère humidité était présente sur l'ensemble de son corps. Elle essaya de se relever mais en vain. Sa condition physique avait eu raison d'elle. Yohko s'avança vers Shizuru et murmura à l'égard d'une jeune femme derrière les gardes.

\- Heureusement que nous étions proche de l'eau ... C'était une belle vague.

* * *

Shizuru fixa la pièce où elle avait été amenée. Celle-ci rassemblait plusieurs personnes. Pour la plupart des gardes au vue de leur posture. Elle essaya alors de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Tuniques bleues pour certains, rouges pour d'autre. Mais pas seulement. Des tuniques vertes et d'autres jaune se mêlaient au décor. Ce n'était pas possible. Les quatre Éléments étaient présents dans cette pièce. Ce qui la fit bouillir était que les membres de son clan ne semblaient pas perturbés par cela. Au contraire certains semblaient en pleine discussion avec des membres des trois autres Éléments. Elle aurait pu intervenir, elle aurait mis fin à tout cela. Parce qu'il n'était normal de voir un tel spectacle. Pas dans son monde en tout cas. Elle essaya de restreindre sa haine et porta son regard rouge roi vers les quatre seules personnes assises en amont de la pièce. Vêtues chacun d'un vêtement caractéristique d'un Élément et recouvertes de masques, Shizuru remarqua facilement à la carrure qu'elle était en face de deux hommes et de deux femmes. Une voix lui confirma une partie de son analyse.

\- Voici donc l'Éclaireur. Combien êtes-vous?

Shizuru n'était pas du genre à être intimidée. Elle essaya de garder une posture droite malgré la douleur. Elle fixa alors l'homme responsable de ses propos. Celui-ci portait une tunique verte, caractéristique du peuple de la Terre. En poursuivant son observation, elle distingua que le second homme faisait partie du peuple de L'Air au vue du mantelet agrafé autour de son cou. L'une des deux femmes portait une tunique bleue typique des peuples de l'Eau. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur la dernière personne. Elle ne put restreindre son désaccord.

\- Vous êtes une honte pour notre peuple. Comment pouvez-vous porter nos couleurs en vous alliant à ses trois sous-peuples ?

De légers murmures s'échappèrent derrière sa position ce qui la fit se retourner. Au vue du regard meurtrier qu'elle adressa, le silence reprit rapidement sa place.

Une voix claire lui répondit à la place de son homologue.

\- Permettez-nous avant tout de nous présenter. Nous sommes les quatre Éléments du conseil. Nous représentons l'Équilibre.

Shizuru rigola amèrement face à la réponse.

\- L'Équilibre n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps. Vous devriez vous renseigner avant de vous pavaner de la sorte.

Malgré la joute verbale, la conseillère de l'Eau reprit calmement.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous souhaitions le rétablir. Maintenant répondez à la question du conseiller de la Terre.

Shizuru fixa intensément le conseiller en question et cracha le reste de ses paroles.

\- Je n'ai pas à me rabaisser à répondre à un être inférieur. Que ce soit la Terre, L'Air ou l'Eau, vous devriez rester à votre place. Et me demander d'épargner vos misérables vies à vous mais aussi à vos Fidèles.

Shizuru distingua un changement de posture chez son homologue. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Elle reprit avec plus d'aisance.

\- Savez-vous au moins qui je suis?

\- Nous en avons une petite idée en effet.

Au vu du léger sourire sur le visage de la conseillère de l'Eau, Shizuru reprit plus brutalement.

\- Vous venez de faire une terrible erreur en vous attaquant à un navire de l'Empire du feu. Alors le moins suicidaire pour vous serait de me laisser repartir.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Et vous n'êtes ni en nombre suffisant ni en condition physique pour négocier.

Shizuru s'avança vers le conseiller de la Terre mais se fit arrêter par des gardes. Son sang commençait à bouillir. Elle sentit la chaleur se répandre dans ses membres, accentuant au passage sa douleur.

\- Vous n'êtes que des faibles vous masquant de tous derrière vos masques. Quand à vous maître de la Terre vous croyez-vous capable de me battre suite à notre position sur une île? Vous n'êtes que des êtres inférieurs. Tous comme l'Eau et l'Air. Quand à vous, traîtresse de la Nation du Feu, je me ferais une joie de vous défier dans un Agni Kaï au nom de mon père l'Empereur!

Des murmures entourèrent Shizuru suite à sa tirade. La peur commençait peu à peu à se faire ressentir. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Shizuru qui se sentait fière d'avoir une telle réaction. Le conseiller de l'Air prit alors la parole après avoir demandé le silence.

\- Devons-nous croire l'ensemble de vous propos sur parole?

\- Elle dit la vérité.

Shizuru se retourna et fixa une femme devant avoir son âge s'avança à quelques pas d'elle. Elle fixa un instant Shizuru puis déclara après une légère salutation.

\- Elle est Shizuru Viola connue également comme le Fléau du Feu.

\- Phénix.

La femme fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien à la remarque de Shizuru qui portait un air vexé sur ses traits fins. Celle-ci fixa un instant la femme à ses côtés et murmura durement.

\- Tu étais là ... Sur la plage.

\- Alors tu ne te souviens pas de moi? Je n'ai fais que te rendre la pareille Shizuru. Est-ce-que le nom de Mai te rafraîchit la mémoire?

Shizuru sentit une boule dans son ventre mais secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Ne sois pas aussi familière avec un maître du Feu ... C'était une erreur de jeunesse. Mais la lâcheté dont tu as fait preuve en t'enfuyant est bien représentative de ton peuple.

Le conseiller de l'Air toussota face à la remarque et congédia Mai restant bouche bée face au parole. Le conseiller de la Terre précéda son confrère dans sa demande.

\- Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu. Quand est prévue l'invasion?

Shizuru n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise. La conseillère de l'Eau s'avança vers son acolyte du Feu et exprima sa crainte.

\- Nous devons nous préparer à l'attaque de l'Empereur surtout si cette jeune femme est réellement sa fille. Quelle preuve serait suffisante aux dires de Mai?

Shizuru fixa alors la conseillère du Feu qui murmura à l'oreille de celle de l'Eau. Celle-ci chercha dans l'assemblée une personne en particulier.

\- Yohko ! Possède-t-elle une marque en forme de flamme sur son abdomen?

\- Oui Conseillers.

\- C'est la marque d'affiliation à L'Empereur. Quelle soit sous forme de tatouage ou de tâches de naissance, seules les personnes proches en sang ou en mœurs de l'Empereur la possède.

\- Si vous me permettez Conseillers, l'autre femme du navire possédait également la même sur son talon. Qu'était-elle? Une fanatique ? Une maîtresse ?

A la mention de cela Shizuru lança une flamme en direction de Yohko. Elle laissa alors parler sa colère alors que plusieurs hommes essayèrent de l'immobiliser. Mais en vain.

\- Comme osez-vous émettre de telles paroles ? Lâchez-moi que je lui fasse regretter ses paroles!

\- ça suffit!

Malgré la demande provenant de derrière son dos, Shizuru arriva à se défaire de l'emprise et reprit son attaque. Pour autant, à hauteur de Yohko aucune flamme ne sortit de son poing. Celle-ci reprit avec un léger soulagement.

\- Je remercie le Seigneur de vous avoir infligé une telle blessure.

Shizuru se fit rapatrier au centre de la pièce et maintenue agenouillée par deux gardes. Le conseiller de la Terre s'exprima aux personnes entourant Shizuru.

\- Nous devons nous préparer à la venue de l'Empereur. C'est peut-être notre unique chance de parlementer avec lui. Notre liberté contre la vie de sa fille.

Un rire amère l'arrêta dans sa tirade. Shizuru souffrait de sa blessure et avait le regard vague. Elle arriva à exprimer sa pensée tout en respirant difficilement. La vérité est que ses émotions avaient eu raison d'elle.

\- Croyez-vous réellement que ma présence ici vous permettra de survivre aux flammes de l'Empereur?

\- Vous êtes sa fille.

\- Vous avez déjà tué une de ses filles alors a-t-il réellement besoin d'un motif pour mettre cette île dans les abysses de la mer?

Le conseiller de la Terre fixa celui du Feu. De légers murmures d'incompréhensions se firent alors entendre.

\- Mais de quoi parle-t-elle?

Shizuru reprit sans vraiment prêter attention au monde autours d'elle. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, sa vision devint de plus en plus trouble. Un bourdonnement se fit de plus en plus présent dans sa tête. Celui-ci accompagné par l'entente de son propre flux sanguin, de ses propres battements de coeur. Bientôt un léger murmure se fit entendre. Des pensées exprimées sans le vouloir à voix haute.

\- Bien qu'elle était la honte de l'Empereur ... Elle ne restait que l'Héritière en âge.

\- Mais enfin quelle est donc cette absurdité?

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en répondant avec un cynisme non masqué.

\- Vous vous méprenez si vous pensez qu'il s'arrêtera et conclura un traité pour me savoir en vie.

\- Votre vie a de l'importance pour l'Empire.

\- Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que ma vie n'a pas plus de signification pour lui que la vôtre. Et qu'il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à me tuer si cela signifie accroître sa grandeur. Tout ceci au nom de l'Empire.

Les dernières paroles de Shizuru gelèrent les quatre conseillers sur place. Yohko s'accroupit à sa hauteur et tapota son front puis sa plaie. Elle remarqua alors que Shizuru avait perdu connaissance

\- Nous devons nous occuper de sa blessure avant de la perdre.

La conseillère du Feu se rapprocha alors de Shizuru et releva son menton. Elle parla d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Malgré ses propos ... Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous aider. Le temps est notre meilleur allié.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas de temps.

Le conseiller de l'Air fixa machinalement le haut de la bâtisse comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le ciel.

\- Il n'y a aucun navire dans les environs. Et aucun signal de détresse n'a pu être envoyé.

\- Ils finiront par essayer de rechercher le navire.

La conseillère de l'Eau posa alors une main sur l'épaule du conseiller de la Terre.

\- Nous devons repousser le navire loin d'ici. En dérivant, il amènera à une autre piste.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'équipage?

\- Remettez-les dessus. Il sera plus simple de croire à une erreur d'aiguillage ou à la cause d'une tempête. Sommes-nous tous d'accord?

La conseillère du Feu fixa Shizuru puis hocha simplement la tête suite à l'attente des trois autres personnes.

\- Yohko nous la laissons entre vos soins.


	5. V

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _ **IV Kōsaten**_

 _ **V/ Kodoku**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **VI/ Muryoku**_

Kenta fixa la rangée d'hommes et de femmes accroupis et ligotés devant lui.

\- Ce spectacle me déçoit ... Je vous laisserais la vie sauve si vous me donnez le nom de la personne derrière la Résistance.

Suite au silence, Kenta se pencha sur la droite et murmura à l'oreille de la personne à ses côtés.

\- N'as-tu rien découvert pendant ta descente Uma?

Uma secoua la tête mais s'avança vers un jeune homme en particulier.

\- Il était ton informateur non? Alors qui est derrière tout ça mon garçon?

\- Comme je vous le répète mon Seigneur, les têtes pensantes ne se montrent jamais à visage découvert.

Uma se plaça derrière lui et lui brisa la nuque sous le regard mortifié des autres captifs. Elle reprit tout en s'avança vers un autre homme d'âge mûr.

\- Qui est derrière tout ça?

Celui-ci semblait en pleine concertation avec lui-même puis déclara tout en fixant droit dans les yeux Uma.

\- Je veux une garantie que l'ensemble de mes compagnons conserveront la vie sauve.

Uma hocha machinalement la tête malgré un léger grognement derrière elle. L'homme reprit avec une brève hésitation.

\- Le phénix ... C'est le phénix qui nous a recruté.

Uma porta un léger sourire vite masqué lorsqu'elle refit face à son frère. Celui-ci semblait dérouté par les propos. Uma reprit tout en se réinstallant sur son siège.

\- Ce qui explique sa soudaine disparition.

Kenta retrouva un peu de sang froid et demanda à sa soeur.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

Uma fixa machinalement la fenêtre puis reprit avec un certain détachement.

\- Tu sais comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance ... Elle prépare quelque chose Kenta. Mais nous avons un avantage.

\- Je t'écoutes ...

Uma posa une main sur son celle de son frère et reprit dans un murmure.

\- Je t'ai prouvé ma loyauté en tuant la femme que j'aimais ... Et si tu me laisses m'occuper de Shizuru, je te prouverais une seconde fois que je te suis fidèle.

Kenta sembla réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Que faisons-nous de ceux-là?

Un léger sourire sadique orna les traits de Uma.

\- Gardons-les emprisonnés jusqu'au retour de Shizuru. J'aimerais voir la manière dont elle va réagir lorsqu'elle verra que ses plus fidèles hommes sont entre nos mains.

* * *

Uma remonta vers une écurie et siffla après plusieurs minutes. Elle vit Maria sortir de la pénombre. Tout en rebroussant chemin, elle murmura la raison de sa venue.

\- L'infiltration a commencé.

* * *

 _"Que cherches-tu à prouver?"_

 _Shizuru sursauta suite à la voix dans sa tête. Elle fit alors face à un dragon qui la fixait de ses yeux ocres. Elle sentit alors un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps mais le contraint à rester inférieur à sa colère. Le dragon présenta alors une de ses pattes à hauteur de Shizuru et appuya l'une de ses griffes sur son coeur._

 _"Tant de douleurs et pourtant aucune émotion"_

 _Shizuru grimaça lorsque la griffe du dragon s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle pensait sentir une douleur atroce, elle ne ressentit rien. Le vide absolu._

 _"Tu n'es pas encore prête"_

Shizuru ouvrit rapidement les yeux et entendit une voix dans les brumes de son esprit.

\- J'aimerais que vous preniez en considération mon travail et que vous vous reposez. Vos blessures ne guériront pas si vous vous levez à tout bout de champ et surtout faîtes appel à votre maîtrise. Avez-vous compris?

\- Je n'ai ...

\- Pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un maître de l'Eau ... Oui oui je connais déjà cela. Ce n'est pas un ordre mais juste un conseil. Pouvez-vous prendre un conseil ?

Shizuru préféra refermer les yeux pour simple réponse ne prenant pas en compte le vouvoiement succédant au tutoiement datant de quelques heures.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Reposez-vous ici jusqu'à mon retour. Les cellules ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour guérir.

Entendant les pas s'éloigner, Shizuru attendit quelques minutes avant de se remettre difficilement en position assise. Tout en s'appuyant contre les murs, elle remonta un couloir. Elle avait alors une idée fixe. S'enfuir. En retrait de la scène, la conseillère du Feu avait pour but de venir voir l'état de Shizuru. Elle fut surprise de la voir écrasée contre un mur, remontant avec difficulté vers une autre pièce. Alors qu'un garde allait barrer la route de la fugitive, La conseillère du Feu posa une main sur son épaule et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Vas prévenir les autres conseillers.

\- Mais ... Nous devons l'arrêter.

\- Nous ne risquons rien. Juges toi-même de son état ... Allez vas.

La conseillère du Feu se contenta de suivre la jeune femme blessée tout en laissant une distance de sécurité. Shizuru fixa machinalement l'intérieur des pièces jusqu'à geler dans son mouvement suite au contenu d'une pièce en particulier. Elle en oublia sa douleur et se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Elle se laissa tomber devant une couchette où reposait un corps.

\- Ahn ...

Un léger voile de tristesse passa à travers ses yeux mais celui-ci fut vite remplacé par un sentiment de colère.

\- Tu m'as amené ici et tout ce que tu arrive à faire c'est ... Mourir! Tu es tellement lâche pour finir de cette manière sans te battre ... Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris bon sang!

Shizuru trembla légèrement et soupira durement. Elle passa machinalement la main sur le visage de sa soeur et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu avais promis de rester auprès de moi Onee-sama ... Toi aussi tu m'as menti. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu choisisses cette voie ...

Une légère craquelure fit retourner Shizuru qui grimaça suite à la douleur. Elle fit face à plusieurs gardes et aux conseillers. Celui de la Terre secoua la tête face à l'inconscience de Yohko.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attaché ? Ramenez-là à sa couchette et chargez-moi ce corps sur le navire. Nous le remettrons à la mer demain à la première heure.

Shizuru fit barrage avec son corps et créa un léger mur de flammes devant elle. Yohko leva les mains en l'air tout en prenant son congé. Son avis ne serait donc jamais entendu. Shizuru reprit avec une voix plus dure.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher. Elle mérite de mourir dignement sur vos terres.

\- Elle ne reste pas moins qu'un soldat de l'Empire.

\- Elle croyait en votre lutte et vous ... Vous n'êtes que des ingrats.

Alors que le conseiller de l'Air allait prendre la parole, il sentit une main sur son épaule. La conseillère du Feu lui susurra une proposition qui lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. Pour autant, il finit par l'énoncer.

\- Si nous laissons votre soeur reposer ici ... Jurez-nous sur votre honneur que vous n'attaquerez personne ici. Que vous resterez bien sagement ici à attendre. Nous aurons votre parole?

\- Attendre quoi?

\- Cela ne vous regardes pas. Un maître du Feu fera tout pour conserver son honneur c'est l'une de vos règles d'Or. Jurez sur votre honneur et nous respecterons votre demande.

Les flammes devant Shizuru commençaient à faiblir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite. Elle regarda pendant quelques instants Ahn puis dissipa les flammes.

\- Vous avez ma parole.

\- Dans ce cas ... Suivez ces gardes jusqu'à votre nouveau lieu de séjour.

Le conseiller de le Terre se mit sur le côté et incita à Shizuru à sortir de la pièce. Il héla plusieurs gardes et leur intima de conduire Shizuru vers une demeure. Shizuru fut surprise de distinguer une femme aux cheveux roux portant l'écusson de la nation du Feu. L'un des gardes poussa légèrement Shizuru à l'intérieur de la maison et murmura une chose à l'oreille de l'autre femme qui maugréa. Tout en reclaquant la porte au nez de celui-ci, elle s'avança vers Shizuru.

\- Ne t'avises surtout pas de me défier. Contrairement à ma compagne, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir en vie. Alors ne me donnes pas une bonne raison de te tuer.

\- Midori veux-tu bien arrêter !

Shizuru vit Yohko sortir d'une pièce voisine et déposer un flacon rempli d'une substance devant elle.

\- Puisque vous n'écoutez pas mes conseils ... Appliquez au moins cette pommade sur votre plaie. Cela devrait éviter les saignements. Vous pouvez dormir où bon vous semble. Une couchette est à votre disposition à proximité de la cheminée.

\- Autrement dit. Dors là.

\- Midori ... Allez viens.

Midori fusilla du regard Shizuru tout en suivant sa compagne dans la précédente pièce. Shizuru s'installa près du feu et fixa les flammes dansant à l'intérieur. Pendant plus de deux heures, elle ne bougea pas. Elle passa machinalement la mixture sur sa blessure puis se releva. S'avançant vers une fenêtre, elle y distingua plusieurs hommes semblant monter la garde. Elle secoua la tête sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas maîtriser autant de personne dans un si petit espace. Elle distingua plusieurs poignards accrochés sur le mur. Tout en prenant un en main, elle s'avança vers le lieu de couchage de ses deux hôtes. Elle resta plusieurs instants à fixer la porte puis se contenta de retourner près du feu, le poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Elle ne sait pas trop comment ni pourquoi, elle finit par s'endormir face à ce spectacle.

* * *

 _Shizuru était agenouillée en face d'un feu. Bientôt, elle vit un dragon s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle laissa alors parler son agacement._

 _\- Comptes-tu me rendre visite à chaque fois que je ferme l'œil?_

 _"La tristesse de perdre un être cher ne semble pas accentuer ta flamme ... Quelle arrogance"_

 _Shizuru secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur les flammes._

 _\- Si tu n'es pas là pour me tuer ... Que veux-tu ?_

 _"Tu n'es pas encore prête"_

 _Les flammes commencèrent à gagner en intensité suite à cette réponse. Shizuru sentit alors une brûlure dans son estomac qui ne signifiait qu'une chose ... La maîtrise. Le dragon fixa alors plus profondément Shizuru._

 _"Une fois le Feu calmé ... Tu répondras toi-même à tes questions"_

Un coup net dans son pied fit sursauter Shizuru dans son sommeil. Faisant face à Midori, elle préféra se remettre en position assise tout en plaçant une main à sa ceinture, pour toute réponse à sa sollicitation. Celle-ci reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- Les conseillers m'ont demandé de te garder à l'œil alors viens.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de chien de garde.

\- Tu as donné ta parole.

\- De me pas mettre à sang cette île ... Pas d'être sous tes ordres, traître.

Midori serra le poing et grommela légèrement face à l'insulte. Après quelques secondes à fixer son hôte, elle tourna les talons.

\- Traître peut-être mais je dors sur mes deux oreilles la nuit ... Peux-tu en dire autant? Le faite de t'entendre geindre une bonne partie de la nuit, comme un chiot abandonné, me donne déjà une réponse. Oh et un conseil ... Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher de ma chambre comme tu l'as fait hier. Ce n'est pas un simple poignard qui te sauvera si je décide de te tuer.

Shizuru essaya de restreindre sa colère. Elle se releva tout en posant une main sur sa blessure. Elle avait réalisé la demande de Yohko en se tartinant le torse avec sa mixture. Mais elle ne sentait aucune différence. Elle se décida à rejoindre Midori qui semblait l'attendre. Elle vit celle-ci se mettre en marche sans vraiment se soucier si elle suivait ou non. Shizuru scanna alors ses environs. Plusieurs demeures étaient alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Donnant un aspect villageoise à l'ensemble. Elle distingua plusieurs personnes déjà en activité. L'île avait semble t-il créé son propre commerce. Que ce soit en armes, en aliments ou même en tannerie. Elle fixa machinalement Midori qui s'arrêta devant une demeure et commença à discuter avec un jeune homme. De légers murmures atteignirent ses oreilles.

\- Regardes c'est la fille de l'Empereur.

\- Pourquoi est-elle ici?

\- Nous devons quitter l'île avant que l'Empereur ne lance son armée.

\- Pourquoi le conseil la laisse en vie et surtout se balader de cette manière?

Une jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête face aux multiples discussions. Celles-ci s'étaient d'un coup centrées sur une personne en particulier. Tout en croisant les mains sur la table sur laquelle elle était installée, elle laissa parler son intérêt.

\- C'est intéressant ...

Voyant l'interrogation sur le visage des trois personnes l'accompagnant, elle reprit tout en fixant Shizuru. Celle-ci fixait un à un les stands tout en restant immobile.

\- Elle est d'une beauté sublime malgré toutes ses cicatrices sur les bras. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit la fille de l'Empereur.

Le jeune homme à sa droite fixa à son tours Shizuru et laissa parler sa colère.

\- Comment peux-tu même avoir ce genre de pensée Natsuki! C'est une meurtrière.

\- Takeda a raison ... Nous ne devons pas la sous-estimé

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme responsable de ses propos.

\- Avoir peur d'elle n'est pas non plus la solution. Regardes autours de toi Akane ... Elle n'est pas la seule personne à maîtriser le Feu et elle n'est pas le seul maître. Je maintiens mon intérêt.

\- Pourquoi Midori l'a amené ici?

Takeda se leva après ses propos et se dirigea en direction de Midori. Akane souffla légèrement puis reporta son regard sur Natsuki.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de dire cela? Takeda va encore faire une bêtise juste pour attirer ton attention.

\- Ton frère devrait comprendre que je ne l'aime pas. Et puis qui y'a-t-il de mal à avoir un intérêt pour un nouveau visage?

\- C'est la fille de l'Empereur.

\- Oui et ?

\- Tu es stupide Akane.

Akane fixa la jeune femme à sa droite qui déposa sa tasse tout en se relevant.

\- Natsuki ne fait que surveiller cette femme. Le conseil lui à sans doute donner l'ordre. Tout comme mon sensei m'a demandé de la surveiller.

Voyant la retraite de la jeune femme, Natsuki se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Akane.

\- Je crois que Aoi lui a encore mis une veste.

Akane haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur son frère en pleine argumentation avec Midori.

\- Je pense que le plus urgent n'est pas les déboires amoureux de Chie mais plutôt gérer Takeda.

* * *

\- Tu devrais rester à ta place Takeda.

\- Mais enfin Midori! Il te passe quoi par la tête pour l'amener au coeur de la ville? Regardes autours de toi! Il y a des enfants, des femmes sans maîtrise! Il faut qu'elle mette à sang cette île pour que tu réagisses!

\- Yohko m'a dit de m'en occuper.

Takeda serra les dents puis s'avança vers Shizuru sous le regard réprobateur de Midori.

\- Eh toi là! Tu n'as rien à faire ici alors retournes chez Midori!

Shizuru prit une posture plus rigide tout en fixant l'avancée du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête tout en marquant son désintérêt.

\- Quelle manque de savoir vivre! Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il fallait se présenter avant d'avoir un comportement aussi primaire?

S'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du visage de Shizuru, Takeda cracha ses paroles.

\- Il n'y a pas de places pour toi alors vas-t-en.

Peu à peu l'ensemble des personnes de la rue fixèrent la confrontation. Midori souffla tout en déposant l'objet qui avait eu son intérêt. Elle fixa alors la scène s'apprêtant à intervenir dans le pire des cas. Shizuru conserva sa position tout en plaçant une main sur le poignard.

\- Je dois t'égorger comme un chien pour que tu passes ta route? Tu ne seras pas le premier de la Terre tu sais.

Takeda gela sur place face au murmure froid. Il sentit une main sur son torse et remarqua la présence de Natsuki lui demandant indirectement de reculer. Celle-ci fixa alors Shizuru et murmura de sorte à n'être entendue que par celle-ci.

\- Egorger Takeda remettrait en cause ta parole. Bien qu'il n'avait pas à réagir de cette manière, il a raison sur une chose. Juges par toi-même. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue. Alors tu devrais peut-être mesurer tes propos et tes gestes.

\- Qui es-tu?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en se reculant.

\- A tes yeux? Personne d'important. Un sous-peuple pour reprendre tes propres termes.

Shizuru fut surprise par la réponse mais le masqua rapidement lorsque Natsuki se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Pour autant, j'espère te revoir en privée. Peut-être réviseras-tu ton jugement.

Fixant la retraite de Natsuki et de Takeda, elle reporta son regard sur Midori qui avait reprit sa précédente activité. Elle décida de s'éclipser non sans un léger sourire. Tout en arpentant les différentes rues, elle essaya de mémoriser son avancée. Un petit chemin semblait se diriger vers l'extérieur du village. Tout en le remontant sur plusieurs lieux, Shizuru distingua de plus en plus l'océan jusqu'à y être séparée seulement d'une plage. Son intention fut alors captée par une succession de cris et de plaintes. Elle s'arrêta sur un rocher et fixa la raison de tout ce vacarme. La carcasse d'un navire. Son moyen d'arrivée. Et sans doute son seul moyen de repartir. Elle souffla légèrement tout en posant une main sur sa blessure. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'avantage sur autant de maîtres dans cet état. Sans sa maîtrise. Elle regarda alors avec une certaine tristesse le travail des hommes et femmes devant elle. Plusieurs maîtres de l'Eau semblaient essayer de remettre droite le navire. Après plus d'une heure de travail, Shizuru vit le navire s'éloigner des terres, poussait uniquement par la maîtrise de l'Eau. Ne signifiant qu'une seule chose ... Elle était belle et bien prisonnière de cette île.


	6. VI

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _ **IV Kōsaten**_

 _ **V/ Kodoku**_

 _ **VI/ Muryoku**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **VII/ Hakken**_

\- Comptes-tu rester sur ce rocher toute la journée ?

Shizuru ne se retourna même pas face à la sollicitation venant de derrière. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Midori. Shizuru se demanda alors si celle-ci l'avait suivi depuis le départ. Si tel était le cas, elle devait reconnaître que son aînée était silencieuse et pouvait passer facilement inaperçue. Ce qui finit par titiller sa curiosité.

\- Étais-tu un espion dans les forces de mon père? Cela expliquerait ta désertion.

\- Tu n'y es pas ...

\- Alors qu'étais-tu?

\- Un soldat de la mer.

\- Prévisible.

\- Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi cela?

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ce maître de l'Eau que tu as atterri ici?

\- Ce maître de l'Eau a un nom alors tu devrais l'appeler comme il se doit. Par respect pour son hospitalité.

Shizuru répondit amèrement tout en fixant l'horizon.

\- L'amour est tellement un sentiment sans intérêt.

\- Et que sais-tu sur l'amour exactement? Toi qui du haut de tes vingt-cinq ans n'a fait que des choses se rapprochant de près ou de loin à la mort et au combat.

Shizuru fixa alors derrière elle et remarqua Midori portant plusieurs linges dans ses mains. Shizuru secoua la tête face à cela. Il lui serait tellement simple de prendre l'avantage sur cette femme. Midori la coupa dans sa réflexion interne.

\- Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Rentrons.

Shizuru se releva et fixa machinalement les environs. Midori commença sa marche mais après plusieurs minutes, ne distingua plus aucun bruit derrière elle. Elle soupira doucement tout en se dirigeant vers sa demeure.

\- Espérons que les gardes du conseil la suivront à la trace.

* * *

Shizuru distingua plusieurs chemins amenant sans doute à la ville. Elle décida donc d'en arpenter un autre que celui précédemment utilisé. Elle remonta vers une autre partie de l'île. Une succession de marches l'amena vers une structure en hauteur sur le flanc de la falaise. Elle y reconnu facilement un temple. Elle secoua la tête mais entendit son prénom derrière elle. Mai. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils ne sachant pas d'où elle pouvait provenir. Etait-elle constamment suivie ? Ou était-ce une coïncidence ... Elle pointa du doigt la bâtisse comme pour chasser ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce-que cette chose fait ici?

Mai haussa les épaules et s'avança vers Shizuru.

\- La question serait plutôt ce que tu fais ici?

\- Le fait que tu me suives signale que tu sais te battre.

Mai secoua la tête tout en passant devant Shizuru.

\- Je vis ici. Et oui je sais me défendre mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser ma maîtrise contre toi.

\- Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix dans le futur.

\- Et bien j'attendrais jusque-là. Tu devrais retourner chez Yohko.

\- Je veux une réponse à ma question.

\- Et si tu venais voir au lieu d'imaginer comment détruire ce temple.

Malgré l'insulte, Shizuru suivit Mai jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise de trouver des enfants s'amusant avec une forme de balle en air.

\- Ils sont ici pour s'amuser tout en développant la maîtrise de leur don. C'est comme une école pour les maîtres. Et si tu regardes un peu autours de toi, tu verras qu'il en est de même pour les autres Éléments.

\- Qu'en est-il des Norma?

Mai frotta l'arrière de sa tête tout en répondant.

\- Eh bien elles suivent les enseignements pour en apprendre plus sur leur origine et sur celles des autres Éléments. Il n'y a pas de distinction entre les maîtres et les Norma.

Shizuru préféra s'astreindre de tous commentaires négatives et fixa les enfants. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne se souvint pas avoir vu un maître de l'Air en action. Encore moins des enfants. Elle distingua une jeune femme de son âge qui tenait un bâton dans ses mains. Celle-ci semblait en pleine argumentation avec une autre jeune femme portant les mêmes couleurs que Shizuru. Voyant l'intérêt Mai se rapprocha de celle-ci et murmura.

\- Pourrais-tu faire une démonstration à notre hôte Aoi?

L'autre femme saisit le bâton de Aoi et secoua la tête.

\- Tu finiras écraser sur les rochers si tu continues.

Aoi arracha le bâton des mains de cette dernière et répondit avec un léger venin.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Chie. Maintenant vas-t-en!

\- Mais ...

\- Les terrains du Feu sont de l'autre côté.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

Aoi détailla Shizuru et arbora une légère rougeur. Mai ricana valant un léger toussotement de la part de Chie. Celle-ci se décala tout en grommelant une chose imperceptible aux oreilles de Shizuru.

\- Je m'excuses par avance si cela n'est pas à votre goût Impératrice.

Shizuru essaya de masquer son étonnement face au respect de la jeune femme. Elle inclina la tête comme pour signaler qu'elle était prête à observer. Aoi souffla légèrement et s'avança au abord de la falaise. Elle déroula le tissu arborant son bâton et le maintient fermement contre son dos. Shizuru essaya de rester sur place mais amorça un pas lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme sauter dans le vide. Tout en s'avança vers la falaise, elle fut surprise de voir celle-ci se laisser porter par les courants du vents. Mai se rapprocha de Shizuru qui semblait comme captiver par un tel spectacle.

\- Aoi utilise sa maîtrise pour voler. Bien qu'au début le résultat n'était pas fort glorieux, il semblerait qu'elle a réussi à trouver les derniers réglages.

Aoi se reposa près de Shizuru et abaissa la tête tout en murmurant.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous?

Shizuru s'éclaircit la gorge tout en donnant une phrase ressemblant de loin à un compliment.

\- Je pense qu'il est vraiment inconscient de se jeter du haut d'une falaise pour prouver à une tiers personne son aptitude à voler de la même manière qu'un oiseau.

\- Eh bien au moins l'Impératrice peut dire des choses sensées ...

Shizuru fusilla du regard Chie qui blanchit légèrement. Aoi porta un plus large sourire tout en s'inclinant plus profondément.

\- Merci Majestée.

Shizuru resta surprise par la réponse ainsi qu'au léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle fixa curieusement la retraite de Aoi. Chie fixa durement Shizuru puis décida de suivre Aoi. Intérieurement, elle trouvait la jeune femme impressionnante. Elle se murmura dans un souffle.

\- Ahn en aurait fait tout une histoire ... Elle aurait sans doute voulu essayer quitte à se retrouver empaler sur un rocher ...

Se souvenant de la présence de Mai à quelques mètres, elle préféra se concentrer sur sa présence sur cette île. Autant que Mai lui serve à quelque chose.

\- Depuis quand existe cette île ?

Mai poursuivit sa marche tout en répondant.

\- Depuis un moment. Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer mais je pense qu'elle a toujours existé.

\- Je parlais de la présence de tout cette mascarade!

Mai se retourna face au changement de ton et laissa parler à son tours son agacement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée après mon départ et personnellement je m'en moque mais je ne vais pas te laisser me parler sur ce ton! Alors soit tu me considères comme ton égal soit ...

Mai resta sans voix lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru prendre son congé sans même attendre la fin de son discours. Elle souffla légèrement puis poursuivit elle-même son chemin.

\- Depuis quand est-elle devenue bipolaire ...

Mai fixa alors plusieurs personnes masquer par l'obscurité puis énonça à leur égard.

\- Vous devriez la surveiller. Bien que j'ai une idée de ses prochaines activités.

* * *

Shizuru voulait vérifier les dires de Mai. Voilà pourquoi, elle se retrouvait devant une arène en pierres. Elle s'installa dans la pénombre des gradins et fixa ce qui ressemblait à un jeu. Quatre personnes étaient au centre de l'arène et essayait du mieux qu'ils peuvent d'esquiver les jets de pierre des autres. Shizuru comprit alors qu'il y avait deux équipes. Alors que l'un des membres semblait devoir défendre, l'autre devait attaquer. Un disque de pierre fusa dans l'air dans la tête d'une des deux femmes qui s'écrasa au sol suite à l'impact.

\- Mais t'es pas bien! T'aurais pu la tuer!

L'autre jeune femme de l'équipe adverse s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de son adversaire et débita à un rythme olympique.

\- Je suis désolée je ... Je pensais que tu allais l'éviter. Shiho tu va bien?

La dénommée Shiho grommela tout en se relevant.

\- ça va Akane. Takeda aurait dû mieux me couvrir. Et puis nous sommes quittes. La dernière fois c'est Yuiichi qui a été assommé.

\- Eh!

Les deux filles rigolèrent légèrement face à l'air réforgné sur le visage de leur partenaire.

Shizuru se leva tout en grommelant.

\- Ce stupide maître de la Terre croit pouvoir m'arrêter avec une telle maîtrise ... J'aurais dû abréger ses souffrances ce matin.

* * *

Un léger gémissement quitta la bouche de Shizuru lorsqu'elle se retrouva au bord d'une structure avec le symbole de l'eau en son centre. Elle passa une main sur son bandage et vit un léger filet de sang. Pour autant, elle se dirigea à l'intérieur et fut surprise de voir Yohko l'attendant à l'entrée de la structure.

\- Comment se passe la visite?

\- Tu devrais demander aux personnes qui me suivent. Ils seront plus à-même de te répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'origine de cela.

\- Le conseil?

\- Plutôt votre comportement et votre réputation.

Shizuru tourna les talons et poursuivit son observation. Elle vit alors Natsuki entourée d'adolescents. Celle-ci modulée une flaque d'eau en plusieurs gouttelettes d'eau puis en glace. Elle s'arrêta dans son oeuvre lorsqu'elle distingua Shizuru. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite ...

\- Je te le redemandes ... Qui es-tu?

\- Un maître de l'Eau.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi!

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Tu as réussi à semer les gardes du conseil on dirait ... Ou est-ce Yohko qui les a congédié?

Elle se retourna et incita les adolescents à reprendre leur enseignement. Elle fixa alors Shizuru et murmura avec une voix plus douce.

\- Si tu cherches les terrains d'entraînements du Feu c'est par-là. Et si tu poursuis dans cette direction tu arriveras à la salle du conseil. Tu auras ainsi vu la plupart des structures de l'île.

Shizuru fixa les adolescents derrière elle et laissa apparaître un léger sourire lorsqu'elle vit le désastre de leur maîtrise. L'enseignante préféra retourner vers ses élèves non sans un léger murmure.

\- L'Eau est plus difficile à contrôler que le Feu Impératrice. Après tout ... L'Eau est un élément beaucoup plus fort ...

Shizuru allait répondre mais sentit une main sur son épaule. Faisant face à Yohko, elle capitula quand celle-ci lui demanda de rentrer avec elle.

* * *

\- Midori risque d'être en colère lorsqu'elle passera le pas de cette porte.

Shizuru haussa simplement les épaules pour toutes réponses. La vérité est qu'elle souffrait trop de sa blessure pour émettre la moindre parole mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute. Elle fixa alors le feu dans la cheminée et essaya de restreindre ce sentiment d'impuissance. Yohko fixa la jeune femme et la détailla. Elle laissa son regard dérivé sur le corps visible à ses yeux puis détourna le regard de gêne lorsque ses iris rencontrèrent celles de son homologue. Shizuru fronça les sourcils pour simple réponse. Yohko laissa apparaître un léger sourire ce qui accentua le regard dur de Shizuru.

\- Te moques-tu de moi Guérisseuse?

Yohko s'agenouilla à hauteur de Shizuru et avança une main vers les bandages tâchés de sang. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur sa main. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blessure saignée encore. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours et aucune amélioration n'était visible. Shizuru ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous soigner si ...

\- Tes soins sont inefficaces sur moi alors ne me touches pas.

Yohko souffla mais se releva tout en poursuivant sa demande.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour guérir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surtout pas de personne comme toi! Le Feu est beaucoup plus fort que l'Eau contrairement à ce que peut penser ce maître de l'Eau.

Avant que Yohko ne puisse comprendre Shizuru saisit le tisonnier et le planta dans les flammes. Yohko regarda avec une certaine frayeur ce qui suivit. Shizuru souffla tout en appuyant l'élément sur sa blessure. Une légère plainte sortit de sa bouche alors qu'une odeur de chair brûlée engloba la pièce. Shizuru lâcha l'objet et transpira à grosses gouttes. Alors que Yohko voulu s'approcher d'elle, elle secoua la tête tout en s'allongeant près du feu. Après plusieurs minutes à fixer le corps allongé, Yohko sortit de sa stupeur. Elle fixa alors la plaie rougie et se murmura plus pour elle-même.

\- Qui pourrait survivre à une telle douleur ...

* * *

 _"Cherches-tu à mourir avant ton heure?"_

 _Assise, Shizuru ne chercha même pas à se retourner malgré le souffle chaud derrière elle. Elle en connaissait déjà le destinataire._

 _"Comptes-tu m'ignorer? Cela ne me fera pas partir ..."_

 _Shizuru crut avoir une hallucination lorsqu'elle vit une femme s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge._

 _\- Onee-sama?_

 _"Elle n'est qu'un souvenir ... Un souvenir te faisant ressentir autre chose que la colère ... Tout comme elle"_

 _Shizuru se releva brusquement lorsqu'elle vit sa mère devant elle. Elle s'avança vers elle et passa une main à travers. Elle reprit avec plus de colère._

 _\- Que cherches-tu?_

 _"La même chose que toi ..."_

 _\- Fais-les disparaître!_

 _Comme pour solder sa demande, Shizuru envoya deux boules de feu en direction des deux femmes. Elle s'écrasa au sol suite à une douleur dans son abdomen. La vision trouble, elle entendit pour autant une phrase qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas entendre._

 _"Tu n'es pas encore prête"_

* * *

Une bride de conversation tourmenta le repos de Shizuru. Elle se releva et posa la main sur sa blessure. Bien que la douleur était lourde à porter, elle se sentait satisfaite. La blessure semblait cicatrisée. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la source de la dispute.

\- Mais enfin Yohko! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est une menace pour notre communauté.

\- Le conseil nous a demandé de veiller sur elle alors elle restera ici.

\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance!

Shizuru colla l'oreille sur le bois de la porte la séparant de la dispute. Elle entendit Yohko reprendre avec plus de calme.

\- Elle est blessée et c'est mon devoir de soigner les gens.

\- Tu appelles ça la soigner? Elle s'est enfoncée un tisonnier enflammé dans le torse.

\- Oui et elle dort depuis trois jours. Et malgré que ce soit une manière barbare de se soigner ... Je dois admettre qu'elle a réussi à mieux faire que moi.

\- Je veux qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Midori ... Je sais que tu as peur pour moi mais elle ne me fera rien. Elle a donné sa parole.

\- Et que vaux sa parole ?

\- La même que celle d'un jeune maître du Feu que j'ai connu il y a plus de vingt ans.

Shizuru entendit un léger grognement puis un rire clair. Yohko reprit avec un timbre plus doux.

\- Et je dois avouer qu'elle ressemble à cet ancien jeune maître sur bien des points. Allons Midori ... Je te demande de me faire confiance hum?

Shizuru se recula le plus rapidement possible de sa position et s'assied à son lieu de couchage lorsqu'elle distingua des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Midori l'ouvrit et la fixa avec un regard apparaissant plus comme un défi aux yeux de Shizuru. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un mot, une remarque ou même une mise en garde, Midori secoua la tête tout en sortant de chez elle. Yohko fixa du regard Midori puis se concentra sur Shizuru.

\- Comment vous portez-vous?

Shizuru se releva pour simple réponse. Elle passa devant Yohko et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Yohko fixa la jeune femme semblant avoir un dialogue interne avec elle-même. Shizuru finit par lâcher quelques mots.

\- J'ai besoin de vêtements propres et d'un endroit pour me nettoyer.

\- Vous devez vous alimenter également. Vous n'avez rien avalé depuis cinq jours.

Yohko se retira quelques instants puis présenta une assiette avec une sorte de bouillie à Shizuru. Une légère grimace apparut sur le visage de Shizuru.

\- Oh alors la Princesse ne mange pas la nourriture du peuple?

\- Midori ...

Shizuru se retourna et vit Midori qui s'installa à une table. Shizuru déposa l'assiette sur la table et la poussa en direction de Midori qui avala une bouchée.

\- Eh bien crève de faim si tu préfères.

Yohko leva les yeux en l'air et mit une étoffe sur ses épaules. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle énonça à l'égard de Midori.

\- Sois gentille s'il te plaît pendant mon absence.

\- Et où vas-tu?

\- Lui chercher des vêtements.

Midori poursuivit son repas puis fixa Shizuru qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Elle reprit le regard vague.

\- Qui es-tu réellement derrière cette image?

\- Ta Future Impératrice si tu arrives à rester en vie.

Midori reprit tout en posant sa cuillère dans son assiette.

\- Que tu le croies ou non, j'ai suivi le même entraînement que toi, le même bourrage de crâne sur notre supériorité par rapport aux autres éléments. J'ai même pris part au combat avant que tu ne sois en âge de combattre. Malgré cela, il y a une chose qu'aucun entraînement, et qu'aucune personne ne peut t'enseigner. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit?

\- Et si je te dis que ta leçon de moral m'est bien égale?

\- Je te dirais que même si tu ne veux pas connaître ce dont il s'agit, tu le découvriras un jour ou l'autre. Et tu comprendras.

Midori se leva et pointa du doigt une pièce.

\- Il y a de quoi te nettoyer là-dedans. Yohko t'apportera ton linge.

* * *

\- Ce sont des brûlures?

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa toilette et fixa derrière elle à l'aide du miroir. Elle se retourna ne prêtant pas attention à sa nudité et saisit les vêtements tendus. Yohko fixa la retraite de Shizuru qui revint quelques secondes après avec le poignard. Elle éventra les vêtements proposés et les réorganisa à sa guise. Yohko se retira tout en soupirant légèrement.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours ...

* * *

\- Où est-elle?

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement.

Le conseiller de la Terre fixa Midori qui reprit avec plus de difficultés.

\- Elle part tôt le matin et revient le soir et ce depuis une semaine.

\- Et où va-t-elle?

\- Je l'ai aperçu une fois au abord de la forêt. Et certains me l'ont confirmé encore ce matin.

\- Et que fait-elle?

\- Elle s'entraîne. Sa maîtrise semble revenir.

Le conseiller de la Terre fronça les sourcils puis demanda à l'un de ses gardes.

\- Y'a t-il eu des incidents depuis son arrivée? Des dégradations, des morts soudaines ou des incendies injustifiés?

\- Rien n'est à signaler Conseiller.

Le conseiller congédia ses gardes et après un bref remerciement laissa repartir Midori. Il se murmura à lui-même.

\- Nous devons rester sur nos gardes.


	7. VII

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _ **IV Kōsaten**_

 _ **V/ Kodoku**_

 _ **VI/ Muryoku**_

 _ **VII/ Hakken**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **VIII/ Baransu**_

Shizuru avait les yeux clos et était en position de combats. Tout en se déplaçant avec aisance, elle réalisa une parade de combat. La même parade qu'elle répétait depuis une semaine. La dernière parade qu'elle avait mis en place. Elle fixa les alentours et souffla tout en s'asseyant sur le sol.

\- J'ai besoin d'adversaire pour perfectionner mes attaques.

Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de papier et fixa son contenu. Tout en essayant de rassembler ses pensées, elle se parla à elle-même.

\- Bon je suis ici au Sud ... Encore et toujours cette maudite forêt. Il n'y a rien de plus ... Seule la mer semble mettre un terme à la végétation. Au nord la falaise est ce qui semble dominant bien que je n'ai pas pu m'y aventurer sans être remise à l'ordre. A l'est des montagnes dont l'accès est limitée et à l'ouest nous avons la majorité de la civilisation. Ils ont privilégié un terrain plat et a découvert signe qu'ils se sentent en sécurité. La plus proche terre de l'empire doit se situer à plusieurs lieux ... Peut-être plus à l'Est. Ce qui expliquerait l'accès limité.

Un léger agacement commençait à émerger dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Elle qui détestait ne pas maîtriser la situation se retrouver nue de toutes compréhensions. Tout en repliant son ébauche de carte, elle reprit plus incertaine dans ses prochaines questions.

\- La grande énigme est comment compte-t-il rejoindre le continent? Il n'y a aucun navire ... Est-il possible qu'il y ait un lien avec un quelconque morceau de Terre. Non c'est en contradiction avec leur sentiment de sécurité ... En d'autre terme eux comme moi nous retrouvons dans une impasse. Je suis belle et bien coincée. Il faut que je comprenne leur plan. Et pour cela, je dois mieux les comprendre.

Elle se releva et se dirigea en direction de la ville. Tout en marchant, elle vit certaines personnes la dévisager mais préféra ne pas émettre son agacement. La connaissance de sa présence s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'île. Alors que certains voyaient cela comme une bénédiction, d'autres envisageaient le pire. Shizuru avait d'ailleurs depuis une semaine, fait face à une multitude de rappel de la part de Yohko concernant sa parole. A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait pour ainsi dire. Shizuru s'était jusque-là tenue tranquille. L'entraînement lui permettait de limiter sa colère. La solitude de ne pas l'augmenter. Elle se souvint alors de sa précédente occupation datant de la semaine dernière. Elle avait vu trois Éléments en action mais n'avait jamais été à la rencontre du Feu. S'arrêtant quelques instants pour vérifier sa position, elle marcha d'un pas plus confiant vers sa destination. Espérant au plus profond d'elle que le Feu ne serait pas ridiculisé dans sa maîtrise.

* * *

\- Regardez c'est l'Impératrice.

Shizuru s'avança sur ce qui ressemblait à un terrain d'entraînement et fixa les personnes autour d'elle. Même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas à voix haute, elle était satisfaite de se trouver avec des personnes de son peuple. Une femme s'inclina devant elle. Shizuru se souvint alors l'avoir vu lors de son passage au temple de l'Air. Sa mémoire lui fit défaut sur l'identité même de la jeune femme.

\- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de suivre l'un de nos entraînements?

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Chie. Permettez-moi de vous conduire vers un siège.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête et fut amenée dans les gradins. Elle prit place sur le siège présenté et observa les différents soldats. Les mouvements étaient mal maîtrisés. Trop lents. Pas assez puissants. Ce qui devait la réjouir commença peu à peu à l'ennuyer. Pire à la décevoir. Elle se releva amenant à un arrêt de la pratique. Voyant la question muette de Chie, elle s'avança vers le centre de l'arène tout en retirant sa tunique. Vêtue d'une jupe et d'un bandeau, elle se mit en position de combat. Elle détailla l'ensemble des hommes lui faisant face et s'attarda sur celui qui lui semblait le plus fort et le mieux entraîné.

\- Toi là ... Attaques-moi.

\- Je regrettes mais nous avons reçu pour consigne de ...

\- Ma blessure est guérie et ma maîtrise est revenue à un niveau certes faible mais largement plus haut que le tien. Alors attaques-moi ... Il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement.

Chie fixa ses acolytes qui haussèrent les épaules. Le jeune homme se mit en garde et hocha la tête comme pour signaler qu'il était prêt. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était de se prendre un poing en pleine face. Il secoua la tête et envoya plusieurs flammes en direction de Shizuru qui les évita facilement. Celle-ci prit son élan et par le biais d'un coup de pied sauté s'écrasa dans le torse de son opposant. Celui-ci resta à terre non sans gémir légèrement face à la douleur. Shizuru sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée puis murmura avec un léger sadisme.

\- Suivant ...

* * *

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair sur l'éventuelle venue de l'Impératrice. Quel est le nom de l'élève ayant osé désobéir? Et qu'en est-il de votre parole Impératrice?

Shizuru se retourna et vit l'écusson de son père sur le blason de l'homme lui faisant face. Shizuru pointa du doigt la rangée d'hommes amochés et déclara tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts. Je ne suis pas revenue sur ma parole. Pour autant ... Vous n'avez rien d'autres?

\- Je vous demandes pardon?

Shizuru désigna Chie et reprit avec un léger dédain.

\- Mise à part elle qui sort un peu du lot le reste ... Je n'ai même pas dû faire appel à ma maîtrise.

\- Et c'est mieux ainsi.

\- C'est avec ça que vous comptez attaquer l'Empire?

\- Je vous prierais de mesurer vos propos.

Shizuru amena alors la discussion vers une autre direction.

\- L'Empereur sera sûrement heureux de savoir que l'un de ses anciens généraux s'est infiltré dans la Résistance. D'ailleurs avez-vous un nom?

L'homme s'avança vers Shizuru et déclara simplement, vexé par le sous-entendu derrière cette tirade.

\- N'essayez pas de semer la zizanie ici. Je suis dévoué à L'Équilibre. Et je ne pense pas que mon nom a de l'importance alors vous devrez vous contenter de mon prénom Haiko.

Shizuru chercha dans sa mémoire un Haiko dans les forces de son père mais au vue de la multitude de possibilité défilant dans son esprit, elle préféra se limiter à cette information. Haiko reprit tout en désignant ses élèves.

\- Ils sont ici pour apprendre à maîtriser le Feu et à canaliser leur énergie. Comme vous avez pu le voir, les trois autres Éléments font également la même chose. Et sachez que notre but est de nous défendre pas d'attaquer.

\- Venant de la part d'un Général c'est ... Dégradant.

\- Mais je ne suis plus général.

Shizuru se rapprocha de Haiko tout en reprenant son argumentation.

\- Vous devriez pour autant savoir que la meilleure défense est l'attaque.

Haiko caressa sa joue mal rasée puis se dirigea vers les sièges où se trouvait auparavant Shizuru.

\- C'est là votre erreur. Et même mon erreur du passé. Toutes les personnes qui sont ici ont une raison bien précise. Et il s'avère que pour la plupart cette raison est la même.

\- Oh nous revoilà revenu sur l'Équilibre.

\- Vous vous méprenez.

Shizuru trouva alors le discours de son hôte plus intéressant. Haiko reprit tout en se concentrant sur ses élèves.

\- Cette raison nous a amené à croire et protéger l'Équilibre mais sans elle je crains que ce retour à l'ordre n'aurait pu avoir lieu.

Haiko se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru.

\- Venez demain à la même heure si vous souhaitiez comprendre. Je suis sûr que votre jugement sera plus clair après cela. En attendant, mes élèves ont besoin de se reposer.

* * *

A la fois déçue et en colère, Shizuru poursuivit sa route et se retrouva à hauteur du siège du conseil. Les gardes la jaugèrent un instant puis la laissa passer non sans un regard froid. Elle s'aventura alors vers sa précédente cellule et s'arrêta devant celle qui avait contenu le corps d'Ahn. Tout en secouant la tête, elle entendit un léger râle lui faisant changer sa destination. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une jeune adolescente de onze ans. Celle-ci fixa un instant Shizuru puis se reconcentra sur des flammes. Intriguée, Shizuru se plaça à ses côtés. La jeune fille reprit après une brève hésitation.

\- Maman m'a dit que tu es dangereuse ... C'est vrai?

Shizuru laissa apparaître un sourire sadique puis acquiesça avec un léger amusement.

\- As-tu peur de moi?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et répondit au tac au tac.

\- Non. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

\- Oh et pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que je suis aussi un maître du Feu. Regardes.

Shizuru fixa alors les flammes qui semblaient en mouvements. La jeune fille fredonna une chanson et transpira à grosses gouttes dans son action. Un léger souffle la quitta lorsqu'elle arrêta. Curieuse, Shizuru questionna la jeune femme.

\- Et j'étais sensée voir quoi?

\- Un cheval.

Voyant le regard interrogateur, la jeune fille reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- Midori m'a dit qu'on pouvait faire vivre les flammes grâce à une chanson.

Shizuru hocha la tête et vit le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer.

\- Tu me montres?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Shizuru répondit lasse tout en se relevant.

\- Ta maîtrise n'est pas un jeu.

La jeune fille fixa la retraite de Shizuru puis son esprit fit tilt.

\- Si tu ne sais pas non plus, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher une excuse.

La phrase fit mouche. Shizuru répondit avec un léger agacement.

\- Bon d'accord, je n'ai jamais fait ça mais j'ai déjà vu faire et c'était simple. Pour un maître confirmé comme moi en tout cas.

\- Qui t'a montré?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- C'est ta mère ?

Shizuru laissa alors sa colère se dissiper face à la question. Elle souffla légèrement puis se réinstalla à hauteur de la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'en parleras à personne vu?

La jeune fille sourit tout en voyant Shizuru se concentrer sur les flammes.

\- Ma mère était une Norma alors ... Non ce n'est pas elle qui m'a montré.

\- Qui alors?

\- Ma mère adorait chanter mais ... C'est mon onee-sama qui m'a montré. Elle venait souvent dans la chambre de ma mère et accompagnait le chant de ma mère en faisant vivre les flammes.

\- Tu me montres?

Shizuru fredonna une chanson puis bougea doucement ses doigts en direction des flammes. Bientôt des formes se développèrent. La jeune fille distingua deux formes humaines dansant l'une avec l'autre. Shizuru continua à fredonner tout en étant concentrée sur le chant en lui-même. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta nette puis se releva en essayant de masquer sa tristesse.

\- C'est sur la chanson que tu dois te concentrer pas sur les flammes.

\- C'était jolie ... Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson.

Shizuru laissa une esquisse de sourire.

\- C'est le conte éternel. Seul la famille royale connaît les paroles.

\- Tu peux me la chanter?

Shizuru secoua la tête, l'air absent.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas de la famille royale?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas ... J'avais quatorze ans la dernière fois que j'ai fais ça. N'oublies pas notre accord jeune maître du Feu.

Sur ce, Shizuru se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Saeko sortit d'un renforcement et alla à l'encontre de la jeune fille. L'un des gardes avait fait irruption dans sa chambre lui signalant la présence de l'Impératrice dans les locaux. Saeko avait eu alors le pressentiment que celle-ci se trouverait ici. Pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa soeur. Mais il semblerait que prier les morts étaient en deçà de la curiosité de Shizuru.

\- Eh bien Nina que faisais-tu?

\- C'est un secret.

Saeko enlaça Nina puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- L'Impératrice était avec toi n'est-ce-pas? Je l'ai entendu chanter.

Nina fixa Saeko puis grommela dans ses dents.

\- C'était un secret entre elle et moi M'man. C'est pas juste.

Saeko passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille puis la consola avec un certain amusement.

\- Eh bien ça sera notre secret à nous trois.

* * *

Shizuru fixa le plat devant elle et le poussa simplement hors de sa portée. Elle ne pouvait pas manger cette chose. Elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer le contenu. Sans doute un plat typique des tribus de l'Eau. Yohko essaya de ne pas paraître offenser mais finit par demander par fierté.

\- En quoi ma nourriture est-elle mauvaise?

Shizuru fixa machinalement Midori qui s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- C'est très bon Yohko alors cesses de te tourmenter sur ce qu'elle pense.

Yohko continua à fixer Shizuru qui pointa du doigt le contenu.

\- Je ne suis pas accoutumée avec ce genre ... de choses.

Midori se releva et posa un poignard devant Shizuru.

\- Si ça ne te va pas ... Vas éventrer un poisson ou un lièvre sauf si ça aussi tu es incapable de le faire sans critiquer la façon de faire des autres.

Shizuru fixa le poignard et murmura dans un ton sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal que je vais éventrer si tu oses me manquer encore une seule fois de respect.

\- J'en ai assez!

Midori se releva rapidement et contourna la table à manger. Shizuru fut surprise de la force de celle-ci. Elle la releva de force et la balança à l'extérieur de chez elle. Tout en descendant ses marches, Midori retira sa veste.

\- Et bien qu'attends-tu pour me donner une leçon?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Shizuru se mette en position. Il semblerait que Midori n'était pas disposée à attaquer alors elle prit les devants. Midori bloqua ses points et renforça sa prise ce qui rendit la position de Shizuru mal à l'aise. Tout en maintenant fermement ses poings dans les siens, elle la fit reculer tout en déclarant fermement.

\- Sans ta maîtrise tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'un simple pion sur l'échiquier de l'Empereur.

Shizuru se retrouva les fesses à terre et une flamme en force de poignard sur son cou. Midori reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Alors qui est faible ?

Pour simple réponse, Shizuru retourna la situation et bloqua son avant-bras à hauteur du cou de Midori.

\- A ton avis Traîtresse?

Un fort coup dans l'estomac fit lâcher la prise de Shizuru. Alors qu'elle était recroquevillée à terre, un mur d'eau l'entoura. Midori pâlit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qui était à l'origine de cela.

\- Conseillers je ...

Shizuru ne semblait pas prête à abandonner et se releva tout en passant à travers le mur d'eau. Elle plaqua Midori à terre. Midori sentit alors la chaleur corporelle de la jeune femme s'élever. La maintenant fermement à terre, Shizuru renforça sa prise sur les poignets de Midori. Une voix la fit sortir de sa transe.

\- Relâchez immédiatement Midori.

Midori sentit la prise se faire plus ferme. En plus de cela, elle commençait à ressentir une brûlure à ses poignets.

\- Votre parole ne vaut donc rien?

Midori fut surprise du brusque changement de température. Shizuru se décala et fixa alors les deux Conseillers lui faisant face. Midori s'inclina plus respectueusement en murmurant honteuse.

\- Conseillères du Feu ... De l'Eau ... Je m'excuse pour mon emportement.

Shizuru fixa l'avancée de la Conseillère du Feu qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle distingua un regard sombre à travers le masque. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une parole, celle-ci reprit son chemin tout en secouant la tête. La Conseillère de l'Eau reprit alors d'une voix dure.

\- Mais enfin Midori! Tu as passé l'âge de réagir de cette manière!

\- Tu fais sonner ça comme si j'avais ... Je n'ai que trente-huit ans.

\- Je t'ai demandé de la surveiller pas de te battre avec. Et vous là ... A vingt-cinq ans vous devriez peut-être vous montrer plus réfléchie. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas à vous embrocher vivante si vous persistez à vous comporter comme un enfant! Suis-je assez claire?

Shizuru allait répondre mais Midori secoua la tête à son égard. Elle fixa la retraite de la Conseillère du l'Eau et murmura à l'égard de Shizuru tout en pointant une fenêtre où Yohko les observait.

\- Attends-toi à pire là-dedans.

Shizuru allait suivre Midori mais laissa une question filer.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Toi et la Conseillère de l'Eau?

Midori souffla puis sourit légèrement.

\- Que tu le croies ou non ... C'est grâce à la rencontre de Yohko et de ... La Conseillère de l'Eau si j'ai changé.


	8. VIII

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _ **IV Kōsaten**_

 _ **V/ Kodoku**_

 _ **VI/ Muryoku**_

 _ **VII/ Hakken**_

 _ **VIII/ Baransu**_

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** ** _Un petit aparté sur l'histoire ... Et encore une fois, vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas. Je rejoins plusieurs autres auteurs concernant mon incompréhension ainsi que ma déception vis à vis de certains lecteurs se permettant des remarques quelque peu vexantes et décourageantes. Je publies sur ce site depuis environs deux ans et si je le fais c'est dans un premier temps parce que j'aime écrire pour m'évader de mon quotidien mais aussi parce que je me rends compte que certains personnes prennent du plaisir à me lire. Et je les remercie pour leur suivi. Certains me sont fidèles depuis le début et ça c'est vraiment un bon encouragement. Pour autant, je peux comprendre que mes fictions ne plaisent pas à tous mais c'est un site libre alors nous auteurs avons la liberté d'écrire et vous lecteurs avez la liberté de nous lire ou de vous abstenir. Je vous remercie pour comprendre ce petit mot et vous laisse lire ce chapitre si vous le souhaitez. A très bientôt pour un autre chapitre de cette fiction ou des deux autres en cours. Lasolitaire._**

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **IX/ Rekishi**_

Midori s'avança pour embrasser Yohko qui plaça ses mains sur le torse de sa compagne pour toute démonstration d'affection. Midori, frustrée, grogna à l'égard de Shizuru puis prit son congé dans ses quartiers, non sans un dernier regard à l'intention de Yohko. Shizuru fixa machinalement cette dernière qui ne semblait pas vouloir rejoindre sa compagne. Elle se décida alors à la questionner. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle souhaitait obtenir plus d'informations. Notamment sur les têtes pensantes de cette île. Bien qu'une personne sensée comprendrait que sa question ne lui permettrait pas d'utiliser ses informations, elle finit par se résoudre à sa curiosité.

\- Qui se cache derrière les conseillers?

\- Comment ça?

\- Ils portent des masques mais au vue de l'échange entre ta compagne et la conseillère de l'Eau elles se connaissent non?

Yohko resta plusieurs minutes à peser ses propos puis répondit comme si elle racontait une histoire.

\- Les quatre conseillers sont les quatre premiers représentants des éléments sur cette île. Le conseiller de l'Air est le premier à avoir foulé cette terre, suivi par le conseiller de la Terre puis de L'Eau et enfin du Feu.

\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ici?

Yohko essaya de se souvenir malgré qu'elle ne savait pas où la conversation allait mener.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le dire exactement mais je dirais une trentaine d'année pour l'Air et la Terre, une dizaine d'année pour le Feu et pour l'Eau, elle est ici depuis exactement quinze ans et quatre mois.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils face à cette précision.

\- Tu sembles bien renseignée sur son sujet.

\- Mais est-ce-que ça vous intéresse vraiment? Et plus important, qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire dehors avec Midori?

\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

\- Provocation que vous avez vous-même incité.

Shizuru serra les dents puis bredouilla plusieurs mots semblant être des excuses.

\- Votre compagne doit apprendre à rester à sa place. Même si la réduire en cendres n'était pas la solution, je ne pouvais pas rester là à ignorer mes instincts. Votre compagne comme moi savons désormais que le combat est bel et bien une chose impossible au vue de ma parole. Alors disons que ... Nous sommes quittes. Pouvons-nous revenir à ma précédente demande?

Au vue du regard de Shizuru, Yohko se leva un instant puis revient avec Midori. Celle-ci fixa sa compagne en attente d'une réponse sur quoi celle-ci l'intima de s'asseoir. Shizuru essaya de ne pas vomir face à la scène romantique devant elle. Yohko s'installa sur les genoux de Midori tout en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

\- Et si tu nous racontais ton histoire mon amour?

Midori allait refuser mais sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue. Elle expliqua alors ses conditions.

\- Pas de remarques ni d'interruption sinon je vais me recoucher. Et cette fois avec Yohko.

Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel pour simple réponse. Midori chercha dans sa mémoire puis n'arriva pas à masquer un léger sourire.

 _"Je n'oublierais jamais mes premiers pas sur le Navire. Ni même mon premier échange avec mon Amiral._

 _\- Père ! Puis-je combattre aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Pas avant tes dix-huit ans._

 _\- Mais Père ..._

 _\- Tu as déjà la possibilité de vivre de multiples aventures en m'accompagnant sur les flots ... Désire-tu retourner auprès de ta Mère?_

 _Mon Père était un homme sage et bon ... Pour combler ma peine, il m'inclut du mieux qu'il put dans les autres tâches. Que ce soit dans les réparations du navire, la recherche de vivre ou même le nettoyage du pont. Bien que certaines tâches me paraissaient ingrates au vue de son rang, je ne me suis jamais plainte. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il me présentant à tout son équipage comme étant sa fierté. J'aimais ma mère et étais triste de l'avoir laissé derrière nous mais grâce à mes années en mer ... Je me suis rapprochée de mon père et c'est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs en tant qu'adolescente."_

Shizuru fixa avec des yeux ronds Midori qui sortit de son souvenir, essayant de rester de marbre malgré une certaine tristesse dans son esprit. Au vue de la question pendant sur ses lèvres de son invitée, elle hocha simplement la tête. Shizuru émit alors la raison de son trouble.

\- Je ne pensais pas faire face à la fille d'un Amiral ... Surtout en ton nom.

Yohko sentit une chaleur anormale dans son dos et caressa doucement la main de sa compagne jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Et si tu poursuivais mon amour ...

 _"Lors de mes dix-huit ans, nous avons eu l'ordre de conquérir un village au Nord. Un village appartenant à la Nation de l'Eau. Mon père m'a envoyé en éclaireur avec cinq hommes. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi mais notre bateau a pris l'eau. J'ai appris bien plus tard que mon père avait coulé avec. Le froid régnait sur la banquise. Deux des cinq hommes m'accompagnant se sont égarés durant leur reconnaissance. Quand aux trois autres, je les ai perdu un à un lors de notre recherche d'un abri. Je pensais mourir de froid mais j'ai réussi à trouver refuge dans une grotte. Alors que je pensais m'endormir pour l'éternité, je n'ai fais que m'endormir suite au froid et à la faim. Lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une hutte, sous des couvertures. Mon premier réflexe a alors été de trouver le chef de la tribu et de le tuer. Chose que l'on m'avait enseigné. Chose pour laquelle on m'avait envoyé. Au lieu de cela, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec une jeune femme de cette même tribu. Jeune femme s'avérant être la conseillère de l'Eau. Elle connaissait mes intentions à l'égard de son chef alors elle m'a montré avec "gentillesse" l'étendue de sa maîtrise. Étant affaiblie et dans un milieu froid, ma maîtrise n'était pas à son maximum et j'ai facilement perdu. Une chose que je ne pouvais pas accepter._ _J'ai alors fait preuve d'un acte lâche que je regrette encore aujourd'hui ... J'ai pris mon poignard et lui ai entaillé la jambe lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour prévenir son camps de mon réveil. Alors qu'elle allait me tuer, un mur d'eau l'en empêcha. Et une phrase m'a fait comprendre comment les autres nations nous distinguaient. "Si tu réagis de cette manière, nous ne pouvons pas les blâmer de vouloir nous tuer ma soeur"._ _J'ai alors vu la personne responsable de ses propos. Une jeune femme de mon âge. Yohko. Après cela, la conseillère de l'Eau et moi nous ... Eh bien nous avons appris à nous supporter par le biais de Yohko. Yohko qui m'a appris beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais que ce soit sur ma propre nation mais aussi les autres nations"._

 _-_ La conseillère de l'Eau est donc ta soeur?

\- Ma soeur aînée.

Midori reprit laissant Shizuru ingérer l'information.

 _"Pendant trois ans, nous sommes restées de cette manière. J'ai alors développé ma maîtrise d'une autre façon. En apprenant des connaissances du peuple de l'Eau. En limitant ma colère et laissant parler ma sagesse. Mon flux intérieur. Ce qui m'a rendu plus forte ... Plus endurante mais aussi plus respectueuse de ce peuple. Mais je savais pertinemment que les choses ne pourront pas rester de cette manière ... Et j'en ai eu la confirmation bien trop tôt. Un jour nous avons vu au loin une flotte de guerre. Et j'ai facilement reconnu l'emblème de la Nation du Feu. Nous avons alors dû faire un choix_. _Alors que certains maîtres ont souhaité rester pour protéger leur terre, j'ai convaincu facilement Yohko de me suivre. Après tout, comme tu aimes si bien le dire ... Je suis un traître pour l'Empire. Concernant Saeko ... Le fait que j'ai pris sa fille en otage a dû l'inciter à me suivre également. Mon père m'avait montré un passage que peu de personnes oseraient prendre de part sa petitesse et la dangerosité des courants. Mais avec deux maîtres de l'eau avec moi, cela a rendu les choses faciles. Nous avons navigué pendant plusieurs mois ..._ N _ous arrêtant dans des coins isolés où j'étais la seule à nous ravitailler. Tout ceci sous le nom de l'Empereur. Jusqu'à ce jour et l'audition d'une bride de conversation d'un maître de la Terre. Il parlait d'une utopie où la résistance s'organisait. Saeko a alors décidé d'en savoir plus et ... Elle a fini par obtenir les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Comment? Je ne le sais pas et ne préfère pas le savoir. Bien que j'avais la certitude qu'il n'y avait rien dans_ _cette partie maritime, je me suis trompée. Nous avons foulé cette terre après plus de deux ans de cavale ... Et voilà l'histoire."_

Shizuru essaya de comprendre mais finit par dire son raisonnement à voix haute.

\- Vous êtes donc le premier Maître du Feu qui s'est retrouvée sur l'île. Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au conseil?

Midori se releva tout en poussant légèrement Yohko. Elle pointa du doigt ses vêtements.

\- Parce que malgré mon habit, je me considère plus comme faisant parti de la nation de l'Eau que celle du Feu ... Qui plus est ... La conseillère du Feu est plus à-même de mener notre Nation.

\- Pourquoi?

Midori fixa Yohko qui secoua la tête face à cela.

\- Nous ne devrions pas parler de cela. Tu n'es même pas sensée savoir que ma soeur est la conseillère de l'Eau.

\- Alors pourquoi me le dire?

Yohko s'avança vers Shizuru et lui caressa doucement le visage. Celle-ci gela face au toucher.

\- Parce que tu me rappelles Midori adolescente ... Et qu'au plus profond de moi j'ai espoir que tu ouvres toi-aussi les yeux.

Sur ce, Yohko se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Midori sur ses talons. Celle-ci fixa un instant Shizuru puis grommela une salutation. Seule, Shizuru fixa un instant la porte puis soupira doucement. Elle s'allongea à hauteur du feu et se murmura avec un certain malaise.

\- Je n'ai pas autant de bonté à offrir.


	9. IX

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **0/ Densetsu**_

 _ **I/ Muzai**_

 _ **II/Kurushimi**_

 _ **III/ Ikari**_

 _ **IV Kōsaten**_

 _ **V/ Kodoku**_

 _ **VI/ Muryoku**_

 _ **VII/ Hakken**_

 _ **VIII/ Baransu**_

 _ **IX/ Rekishi**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _"Avoir le nom d'une si belle créature et en faire cet usage ... Tu ne le mérites pas"_

 _Shizuru continua sa marche tout en s'accommodant de la situation._

 _\- Tu m'avais presque manqué ... Tu n'es pas apparu dans mes rêves depuis plusieurs jours._

 _"Ma présence n'était pas nécessaire"_

 _Shizuru sentit une douleur dans sa jambe ce qui la fit grimacer. Elle vit un serpent poursuivre son chemin et distingua deux points dans sa jambe. Le serpent l'avait mordu. Tout en faisant pression sur l'entrée du venin, elle entendit un murmure._

 _"Cobra aurait été un meilleur nom ... Aussi froid ... Aussi dangereux mais aussi imprévisible"_

 _Shizuru posa deux doigts sur sa jambe et grimaça lorsqu'elle laissa la chaleur se propager dans son corps._

 _"Comptes-tu mourir Phénix ... Si tel est le cas ... Tu renaîtras peut-être avec un meilleur jugement"_

 _\- Assez!_

 _Un souffle chaud paralysa Shizuru. Elle sentit le dragon s'enrouler autours d'elle. Tout en insufflant un souffle chaud, il resserra son emprise._

 _"Tu n'es pas encore prête"_

* * *

Une légère pression sur son épaule réveilla Shizuru dans son sommeil.

\- Debout.

Shizuru se mit en position assise puis fixa machinalement sa cheville.

\- Un problème?

Tout en s'étirant, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur sans répondre à la question de Midori. Celle-ci attrapa fermement Shizuru par le poignet.

\- Et où comptes-tu aller exactement?

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis essaya de rester calme tout en se défaisant de l'emprise.

\- Haiko, l'entraîneur des maîtres du Feu, m'a demandé de passer.

Midori fronça légèrement les sourcils puis acquiesça non sans une certaine crainte.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas te faire suivre.

* * *

\- Eh bien vous êtes ponctuelle.

Shizuru ne préféra pas relever la parole sur la remarque et entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Alors?

Haiko s'avança vers quatre personnes derrière lui.

\- Voici mon fils, mes deux filles et ma très chère épouse. Permettez-moi de vous présenter la fille de l'Empereur.

Shizuru détailla la famille et eut un certain mal à cacher son dégoût. Haiko semblait être un bon père et un bon mari au vu de son comportement. Elle racla sa gorge apportant une légère confusion sur le visage de son hôte.

\- Oh pardonnez-moi. Je vous présente le pourquoi de mon changement.

\- Votre famille?

Haiko hocha la tête et Shizuru eut du mal à ne pas rire d'amertume. Le fils d'Haiko s'avança vers elle.

\- L'attitude de mon père te fait rire?

\- Kaï ne la provoques pas.

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en tournant autours du jeune homme.

\- Tu es en âge de te battre, plutôt bien bâti et tu ne sembles pas avoir peur du conflit alors pourquoi ton père a souhaité te mettre à l'abri? Ta maîtrise est si mauvaise que cela?

Haiko allait répliquer mais son fils le devança dans son geste. Il envoya une flamme en direction de Shizuru qui l'esquiva tout juste. La vérité est qu'elle se sentait vidée. Le combat de la veille ainsi que sa blessure ne lui permettait pas d'être à cent pour cent de ses capacités. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour se sentir mieux. Elle sourit plus largement lorsqu'elle eut une idée.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Tu as quoi? Une vingtaine d'année ... Il n'y a pu rien à faire ... Ton père aurait dû te pousser lors de tes premières années de maîtrise pour accentuer ton potentiel.

Kaï présenta ses deux poings devant lui et sentit Shizuru les contrer. Tout en refermant sa prise sur les poings du jeune homme, elle expliqua son geste lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Kaï se déformer par la douleur.

\- Même cela il ne te l'a pas appris. Le transfert de maîtrise ... Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir recharger un peu mes batteries. ça risque d'être désagréable.

Comme pour clore sa leçon, Shizuru lança un coup de poing enflammé dans le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retrouva propulsé sur quelques mètres s'écrasant dans un mur. La femme d'Haiko s'avança vers lui. Haiko fixa Shizuru avec une certaine colère. Celle-ci se contenta de rebrousser chemin. Elle sentit un coup sur sa tête et se retourna tout en massant sa nuque. Derrière elle, l'aînée des filles donna un coup net dans le sol ce qui apporta la projection de plusieurs pierres en direction de Shizuru. De part sa surprise, Shizuru se retrouva à terre. Pour autant, elle reprit avec un regard enflammé ne présageant rien de bon.

\- Eh bien voilà donc la raison. Crois-tu réellement qu'une bâtarde puisse m'arrêter avec des cailloux?

\- Shiho ça suffit!

Shizuru se reprocha de Shiho en esquivant les coups mal maîtrisés, elle arriva à sa hauteur et l'empoigna par le cou. L'ensemble des pierres lévitant dans les airs s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Tout en resserrant sa prise, Shizuru s'adressa à la dernière fille.

\- Et toi? Comptes-tu également m'attaquer?

La jeune fille secoua la tête tout en s'enfuyant derrière son père. Celui-ci envoya une flamme en direction de Shizuru ce qui lui fit lâcher sa prise. Tout en fixant le jeune maître de la Terre, elle cracha ses paroles.

\- Ne t'avises plus jamais d'attaquer une personne par derrière. Surtout si je suis cette personne.

Shiho essaya de retrouver son souffle en prenant des grandes bouffés d'air. Shizuru se reconcentra alors sur Haiko qui était en position de combat. Elle secoua la tête tout en pointant du doigt sa femme.

\- Pourquoi protèges-tu des bâtards? Et surtout cette Norma qui t'a humilié en se donnant à un autre?

Haiko sentait ses poings le démanger mais fixa sa femme qui secoua simplement la tête. Il reprit alors sa position calme.

\- Ils sont mes enfants légitimes. Qu'ils maîtrisent l'Air, la Terre ou le Feu, ils sont mon sang. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté les légions de ton Père. Pour protéger mon propre sang. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais se souvint alors du discours de sa mère. Elle fixa plus durement la femme d'Haiko.

\- Vous Norma ... Vous êtes à l'origine de cette dérive ... C'est pathétique.

Shizuru se reconcentra sur Haiko et laissa parler sa colère.

\- Toutes les personnes de cette île sont donc des imposteurs en plus d'être des lâches.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous pour nous juger?

\- Vos enfants auraient été des enfants du Feu ... Vous seriez toujours auprès de l'Empereur à réduire en cendre les autres nations. Vous êtes encore pire que l'Empereur au final.

\- Je ne suis pas fier de moi.

Haiko se rapprocha de Shiho tout en l'aidant à se relever. Il reprit plus difficilement.

\- J'ai honte de mon passé. Mais je remercie le Seigneur de m'avoir donné des enfants qui ne sont pas comme moi. Parce que même si vous pensez que je suis lâche et c'est sûrement le cas ... ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. De comprendre que les quatre Eléments sont en nous. Et nous avons besoin de cet équilibre. La raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu vous montrer cela est simple. Comptez-vous nous aider ou allez-vous poursuivre l'œuvre de vos ascendants?

Shizuru resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le tableau familiale devant elle puis secoua la tête tout en rebroussant chemin. Non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Je suis la seule à décider de mes actions.

* * *

Shizuru remonta vers le centre de la ville et fut surprise de voir un groupe de jeunes portant des tuniques diverses encercler une jeune adolescente portant la tunique du Feu. D'abord insensible, elle décida d'aller voir cela de plus près. Tout en fusillant du regard les différents jeunes, elle entendit une phrase qui la fit réagir.

\- C'est le Fléau du Feu.

\- C'est PHENIX. Dois-je le graver au fer chaud sur votre torse?

Elle porta un léger sourire sadique lorsqu'elle vit les jeunes prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle s'attarda alors sur la jeune fille semblant prête à pleurer.

\- Tu ne dois pas montrer tes faiblesses. Quelle image donnes-tu de notre peuple!

\- Je ...

\- Redresses-toi.

Sans même le comprendre, Shizuru remodela la position de l'adolescente.

\- As-tu un prénom?

\- Alyssa.

\- Nous ne devons jamais montrer nos faiblesses tu comprends? Mets-toi en garde.

Voyant l'air interrogateur sur le visage d'Alyssa, Shizuru laissa sortir un soupir. Tout en montrant ce que le "en garde" signifiait, elle reprit durement.

\- Maintenant respires et laisses parler ta maîtrise.

Pour conclure, Shizuru laissa une légère flamme s'échapper de ses mains. Alyssa hocha la tête et reproduisit le geste. Shizuru essuya son visage suite à la démonstration de la jeune femme.

\- De l'eau ... Ce qui explique la position ... Mais pourquoi cette tunique? Peu importe ...

Shizuru allait rebrousser chemin mais sentit une prise sur sa tunique.

\- Je ... J'ai perdu Natsuki.

Shizuru se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait tout simplement pas mis un coup de pied à l'enfant et reprit sa route.

\- Qui est Natsuki?

\- La soeur de Nina.

Shizuru pinça l'arrête de son nez puis essaya de rester calme.

\- Et qui est Nina?

\- Ma meilleure amie.

\- Je vois ... Écoutes attends ici. Elle finira bien par te retrouver.

Sentant la prise se faire plus ferme, Shizuru dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la demande.

\- Je veux retourner auprès de ma mère.

\- Eh bien vas!

Shizuru essaya de reprendre une position plus décontractée lorsqu'elle vit des larmes aux coins des yeux d'Alyssa.

\- Et où est-elle?

Alyssa pointa du doigt le bâtiment du conseil. Shizuru souffla tout en se mettant en route dans cette direction. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour intimer à Alyssa de la suivre. Et surtout d'arrêter de geindre.

* * *

Shizuru laissa apparaître une grimace lorsqu'elle vit la conseillère de l'Eau s'approcher d'Alyssa. Alyssa sourit tout en voyant une fille de son âge derrière Saeko. Shizuru reconnu facilement la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu lors de sa dernière visites dans les cellules. Nina si sa mémoire était bonne.

\- Alyssa ! Mais où étais-tu?

Alyssa regarda ses pieds pour simple réponse. Elle reporta son regard sur Shizuru puis émit dans un souffle.

\- J'ai suis désolée Tante Saeko ... J'ai suivi Natsuki en ville mais ... Je l'ai perdu. Et Conrad a essayé de me faire peur en disant que je ne retrouverais jamais le chemin de la maison mais le Fléau du Feu m'a aidé et ramené ici.

\- Seigneur pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça! C'est Phénix tu sais ce que c'est au moins?

Nina et Alyssa secouèrent la tête pour simple réponse valant une capitulation de Shizuru. Elle en avait presque oublié la présence de Saeko.

\- Cela vous correspond peut-être mieux. Après tout la vérité sort plus facilement de la bouche des enfants.

\- Que savez-vous de moi?

La conseillère de l'Eau s'avança vers les deux jeunes adolescentes.

\- Et si vous alliez jouer toutes les deux.

Nina murmura un "mais Maman ..." puis souffla tout en amenant Alyssa avec elle. Shizuru trouva la situation plus intéressante.

\- Vous êtes la soeur de Yohko et la mère adoptive de Nina et d'une certaine Natsuki. Natsuki qui s'est retrouvée embarquée de force dans votre fuite. Même masquée, j'arrive à obtenir des informations sur vous.

Shizuru fut surprise que Saeko retire son masque. Elle vit alors un regard dur et froid. Saeko préféra laisser couler les informations concernant l'affiliation avec ses enfants et reprit tout en secouant la tête.

\- Eh bien il semblerait que ma petite-soeur ne sache pas tenir sa langue. Ou est-ce Midori? Pour votre gouverne, les masques font partie de notre fonction. Nous n'avons rien à cacher. Concernant notre fuite ... Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était la meilleure solution. Natsuki serait sûrement morte et moi aussi. Au final je dois une reconnaissance infinie à Midori.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Alyssa?

\- Alyssa est une jeune fille de onze ans née sur cette terre. Tout comme Nina d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir ... De qui est-elle la fille?

\- A votre avis? Vous connaissant, vous avez sans doute déjà réfléchi sur le sujet.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais émit son raisonnement à voix haute.

\- Je pensais qu'elle était l'enfant d'une simple esclave mais ...

\- Il n'y a pas d'esclaves ici.

\- Bien d'un simple ... Garde ou Domestiques si vous préférez. Mais cette familiarité ... Est-elle l'enfant d'un des conseillers?

\- Peut-être ...

\- Mais vous êtes sa tante ... Pourquoi porte-t-elle les couleurs du Feu?

Saeko sourit pour simple réponse. Shizuru ouvrit plus grands les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que la conseillère du Feu est ... Une Norma?

\- Votre raisonnement est assez rapide je dois dire. Mais c'est exacte ... Y'a-t-il un problème avec cela?

\- Comment un simple humain pourrait représenter correctement la Nation du Feu? Essayez-vous de prendre l'avantage? Est-ce réellement cela l'Équilibre?

Faisant face à un changement de ton, Saeko fixa plus maternellement Shizuru.

\- Vous avez peur. Toute cette colère ne fait que masquer votre peur.

\- Je ...

\- Vous êtes plus que la bienvenue ici alors ne gâchez pas tout. Pesez le pour et le contre. Qu'avez-vous dans votre Empire que vous n'avez pas ici?

Suite à l'absence de réponse de Shizuru, Saeko s'inclina légèrement puis rebroussa chemin. Shizuru serra fermement les poings puis décida à son tours de prendre son congé. Elle sortit du bâtiment et distingua un petit chemin remontant vers l'extérieur. Elle vit au loin Alyssa suivie par Nina. Tout en prenant la direction opposée, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et se retrouva nez à nez avec une source chaude. Alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, elle vit une jeune femme se rendre dans une autre direction. Elle reconnu alors l'enseignante des adolescents de l'Eau. Elle se décida à la suivre. Celle-ci fixa les alentours et retira ses vêtements sans aucune pudeur. Shizuru continua à fixer la jeune femme nue pénétrant dans les sources chaudes. Elle fut sortie de son observation lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

\- La vue te plaît-elle Impératrice?

Shizuru eut du mal à restreindre une rougeur sur son visage apportant un rire de la part de Natsuki.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de Shizuru tout en nageant dans la source.

\- Apparemment oui.

\- Qui es-tu donc?

\- ça dépend qui demande. Pour toi, je serais ton plaisir visuel.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais vit la jeune femme s'avancer vers elle et poser ses mains sur sa tunique.

\- Natsuki.

\- Tu es la fille de la conseillère ?

\- Qui sait peut-être ...

\- Il y a un air de ressemblance.

\- Et si tu venais me rejoindre pour que nous soyons sur un pied d'égalité?

Shizuru essaya de retirer les mains de Natsuki sur elle mais celle-ci la fit basculer dans l'eau. Trempée jusqu'à l'os, Shizuru sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter.

\- Ne réchauffes pas trop l'eau ... Je la préfère à température ambiante.

* * *

Fixant son homologue semblant sur le point de s'endormir, Shizuru essaya de briser le silence.

\- Mes vêtements sont secs. Je m'en vais.

Pour souligner ses dires, elle quitta la source et renfila ses vêtements. Elle sentit bientôt un mouvement derrière elle. Une légère caresse sur son dos fut l'élément de trop. Elle réalisa une prise lui permettant de tenir fermement Natsuki en-dessous d'elle. Celle-ci ne prit pas en compte la position ni sa nudité.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de cicatrices ... Qui t'as fait ça?

Shizuru sentit une légère caresse sur son visage. Elle fixa alors Natsuki en dessous d'elle qui semblait détendue.

\- Tu n'es pas comme je l'imaginais.

\- Et qu'imaginais-tu?

\- Faire face à un monstre ... Mais en réalité tu es d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

Natsuki réitéra sa caresse tout en collant davantage son corps contre celui de son assaillante qui ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre. Insensible à la proximité, Shizuru tenta l'intimidation.

\- Je pourrais te tuer ...

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas ... Et puis je ne te laisserais pas faire.

\- Tu n'ai pas en position de me faire lâcher prise ou de me faire reculer. Et tu ne peux pas mobiliser l'eau.

\- Tu crois?

Natsuki porta un léger sourire qui laissa sceptique Shizuru. Celle-ci recula instantanément lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en essuyant ses propres lèvres, elle s'énerva tout en laissant apparaître une rougeur sur son visage.

\- Mais c'était quoi ça!

\- Tu vois ... Je suis libre.

\- Mais quelle est cette forme de ... Mais c'est dégoûtant!

Natsuki porta un sourire tout en s'avançant vers Shizuru.

\- Sois plus honnête avec toi-même. Tu as aimé? Après tout tu m'a rendu légèrement mon baiser.

\- Tu es complément dingue!

\- Ne me dis pas que c'était ton premier baiser?

\- La ferme!

Natsuki laissa quelques centimètres entre Shizuru et elle et posa un doigt au niveau du coeur de Shizuru.

\- Tu es brûlante ... Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet.

\- Je suis toujours comme ça.

\- Ah ne me tentes pas ...

\- Je suis un maître du Feu c'est normal que je suis plus chaude que toi ... Et pourquoi je me justifies ...

\- Oui pourquoi ? ...

\- Tu ...

\- Ah je crains que nous devions remettre cela à plus tard ma douce Impératrice. Les ennuis arrivent.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais se trouva démunie de mots lorsqu'elle comprit la raison de cette tirade.

\- Natsuki tu rentres maintenant!

Natsuki fixa derrière Shizuru puis renfila sa tunique. Tout en passant à sa hauteur, elle murmura sensuellement à l'oreille de Shizuru.

\- Nous nous reverrons mon mignon Phénix. Tu sais où me trouver après tout ... Enfin si tu survis à la confrontation avec ma mère bien sûr.

Shizuru se retourna et déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit Saeko entourée de pics de glaces pointés dans sa direction.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes avec ma fille?

\- Mais rien ! C'est elle qui ...

\- ça ne ressemblait pas à rien. Ne vous avisez pas d'abuser de ma fille c'est clair!

\- Mais ...

\- Dehors maintenant! Avant que je ne vous embroches sur place!

Voyant la retraite de Saeko, Shizuru resta sans voix. Tout en reprenant ses esprits, elle maugréa tout en se remettant en marche.

\- C'est une famille de dingue.


	10. X

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _"Le désir semble lui-aussi couler dans tes veines"._

 _\- Alors quoi ... Vous m'espionnez?_

 _"Tu n'as toujours pas compris ..."_

 _Shizuru frotta sa cheville tout en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Je me suis déjà faîte à l'idée de parler à un dragon c'est déjà un exploit._

 _Shizuru sursauta lorsqu'elle vit un rat remonté le long de sa jambe. Celui-ci se remodela en serpent, en panthère pour finir en Phénix. L'oiseau se posa sur un rocher à proximité et fixa intensément Shizuru._

 _"L'enveloppe n'a que peu d'importance ... "_

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce-qui est important?_

 _"Tu n'es pas encore prête"_

* * *

\- Shizuru-chan ...

Shizuru émergea de son sommeil en sentant un poids sur son estomac. Elle fut surprise de faire face à une jeune fille à califourchon sur elle.

\- A...Alyssa?

\- Hai!

\- Mais ...

\- Maman m'a dit de te remercier pour hier.

Shizuru poussa légèrement Alyssa et se releva pour faire face à quatre autres personnes. Alors que deux d'entre elles lui étaient familières le matin, elle grogna légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut un léger sourire sur le visage d'une personne en particulier. Natsuki. Shizuru chercha alors une explication.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici?

\- Eh bien Nina, Alyssa et moi sommes venues rendre visite à ma tante. Et comme tu loges chez elle, cela fait d'une pierre deux coups. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

\- Non.

Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru et feint d'être outrée.

\- Cherches-tu à briser mon petit coeur après l'avoir enflammé hier? Ma mère t'aurait-elle refroidit avec toute cette glace?

Shizuru fixa alors Midori qui avait du mal à se contenir de ne pas rire. Yohko finit par lâcher une phrase apportant une raison à Midori pour exploser de rire.

\- L'Impératrice semble avoir dérobée le coeur de ma nièce ? Cela risque d'être intéressant à observer, surtout si Saeko y est mêlée ...

\- Je n'ai rien dérobé et toi là ... Fiches-moi la paix.

Natsuki se rapprocha des lèvres de Shizuru qui déglutit légèrement. Instinctivement, Shizuru fixa les lèvres de Natsuki. Après quelques secondes paraissant des heures, Natsuki se décala non sans un murmure.

\- Comme tu veux Shizuru ... Alyssa, Nina allons au temple de l'Air.

Attendant le départ de Natsuki, Shizuru s'adressa à Yohko.

\- Quel est son problème?

Yohko haussa les épaules pour simple réponse.

\- Ma nièce n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser aux autres. Il faut croire que tu es l'exception.

Shizuru s'adressa alors à Midori.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur que Natsuki ne vienne rechercher un baiser ou plus peut-être ?

\- Midori!

Midori rigola pour simple réponse à la réprimande de sa compagne. Tout en emboîtant le pas à Shizuru, elle lui lança un fruit.

\- Peut-être que tu arriveras à avaler ça sans trop de difficulté. Allez viens.

* * *

\- Qui y'a t-il là-bas?

Midori fixa la direction pointée par Shizuru et reprit sa route.

\- Les montagnes. Personne n'y va c'est trop dangereux.

\- Pourquoi?

Midori fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un piège vide.

\- Il semblerait que les animaux soient devenus plus intelligents ou prévenants ... Je devrais changer mes pièges de place.

Shizuru toussota face à l'absence de réponses. Midori passa une main sur son visage.

\- Le but de la chasse et de chasser. Et donc de se taire.

\- Je veux une réponse.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il une raison pour expliquer le danger?

Shizuru ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse. Elle reprit tout en fixant la montagne. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Y'a t-il des animaux dangereux?

Midori ne prit pas en compte les paroles de son homologue et hocha la tête. La vérité est qu'elle cherchait après une solution face à son problème. Shizuru reprit avec plus de certitudes.

\- Si vous n'y allez pas c'est qu'il s'agit d'animaux dangereux et imposants non? Des ours? Des panthères peut-être?

Midori finit par craquer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire Shizuru avant que tous les animaux de la forêt soient au courant de leur localisation.

\- Tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer le danger. Maintenant tais-toi!

Shizuru fixa un instant la montagne et murmura pensive.

\- Cela me rappelle quelque chose ...

Midori leva les yeux au ciel pour simple réponse. Tout en poursuivant son chemin , elle souffla face au murmure derrière elle.

\- C'est comme dans mes rêves.

Midori décida alors de profiter du malaise de sa cadette.

\- Les rêves sont souvent les reflets de la vérité ... Une prémonition. Médites là-dessus et en silence!

Shizuru fixa la montagne puis se décida à reprendre sa marche en respectant la demande de son aînée.

* * *

\- C'était uniquement pour que tu te taises.

\- Mais au plus j'y réfléchie et au plus j'en suis convaincue. C'est bel et bien une prémonition. Mais pourquoi ... Que peut-il bien s'y trouver pour que je l'ai vu aussi clairement?

Midori essaya de ne pas se tirer les cheveux face à la é-nième demande de Shizuru. Yohko fixa avec crainte sa compagne.

\- Tu devrais te calmer mon amour.

Midori fixa Shizuru qui semblait en pleine réflexion interne. Yohko s'avança vers Midori et murmura tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi est-elle autant intéressée?

Midori murmura à son tours.

\- Tout ça est parti à cause d'un stupide rêve avec un Dragon. Et voilà le résultat.

\- Mais les dragons ont disparu depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Certains doutent même de leur existence.

\- Eh bien va dire ça à ce stupide gosse. Moi j'abandonne.

Yohko caressa la joue de Midori comme pour l'apaiser mais fit face à un "Humph" pour simple réponse. Elle se dirigea alors vers Shizuru qui fixait les flammes de la cheminée.

\- Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'un animal mythique accepterait la présence de simples humains comme nous sur son territoire?

\- La montagne est son territoire. Nous sommes techniquement au-delà de son bien.

\- Le conseil a interdit l'accès à la montagne car c'est un lieu dangereux. Entre crevasses et éboulements, il pourrait y avoir des répercussions graves pour notre village. Comme vous le savez, nous n'aurons pas les moyens nécessaires pour reconstruire nos demeures si un accident venait à se produire. Et plus important dans tout cela, nous ne devons en aucun cas mettre en danger la vie des enfants. Midori ne cherchait qu'à vous taquiner. Et je m'excuse si cela vous perturbe dans votre acclimatation de mon culture. Promettez-moi de ne rien faire d'insensé et de rester loin de la montagne. Pour votre propre sécurité.

Voyant l'inquiétude sur le regard de Yohko, Shizuru hocha simplement la tête. Un léger sourire ainsi qu'une pression sur son épaule fut la réponse de Yohko. Celle-ci semblait plus apaisée alors que Midori fixa avec des yeux ronds sa compagne. Elle avait pris trois minutes à faire comprendre une chose qu'elle avait tenté de faire comprendre depuis des heures. Elle souffla pour toute réponse valant un léger rire de Yohko. Shizuru fixa le couple puis se reconcentra sur les flammes. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 _"Qu'attends-tu pour me rejoindre?"_

Shizuru sursauta puis posa une main sur son coeur. Toute en sueur, elle essaya de restreindre la douleur dans son estomac mais en vain. S'habillant rapidement, elle sortit dehors. Ses pas la conduire en dehors de la ville, jusqu'à la montagne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais au plus elle avançait, au plus la douleur se dissipait. Ne prenant pas en compte le risque certain, elle commença à escalader la paroi devant elle.

* * *

\- Je me disais aussi ... Enfin dans un sens ça me rassure.

\- Midori ce n'est pas le moment! Nous devons prévenir le conseil.

Yohko remonta plus rapidement la route jusqu'au conseil et arriva essoufflée devant les quatre membres du conseil semblant en plein parlementaire. Saeko fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle distingua une certaine crainte sur le visage de sa soeur. Yohko essaya de rester calme mais en vain.

\- Shizuru est partie en direction des montagnes ... Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps.

\- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois?

\- Avant-hier soir. Ce n'est pas contre ses habitudes de partir avant notre réveil et de ne revenir qu'à la tombée de la nuit mais là ... Aucune trace. Vos gardes ne l'ont pas repéré. Midori est partie sillonner les routes avec l'aide de quelques personnes mais en vain, elle n'est pas ni au village ni en forêt. Il ne reste plus que la montagne.

Saeko posa une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur et fixa Midori qui semblait cacher quelque chose. Face au regard persévérant de sa belle-soeur, celle-ci craqua en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça allait avoir cet effet!

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait?

Midori fixa la conseillère du Feu comme pour avoir une meilleure compréhension.

\- C'était une blague ... Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute ... C'est elle et son stupide Dragon.

Saeko fronça alors les sourcils face à l'incompréhension. La conseillère du Feu murmura alors comme en pleine réflexion.

\- Là où tu pensais l'éloigner suite à la crainte, tu lui as donné une raison d'aller vers la montagne. Tout ce que souhaite cette jeune Impératrice est une plus grande source de pouvoir ... Nous devons absolument la retrouver avant qu'elle se tue suite à ton inconscience Midori.

\- Mais je pouvais pas deviner qu'elle ...

\- Qu'elle chercherait un moyen pour augmenter sa maîtrise? Étant de la famille royale, elle connaît forcément l'histoire qui raconte la rencontre de son arrière-grand-père avec un Dragon. Dragon qui lui insuffla sa puissance.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende et puis ...

\- Et puis ?

\- J'étais gosse quand ma mère m'a raconté cette histoire alors depuis le temps ... J'avais oublié.

\- Le fait qu'elle se tienne tranquille pour le moment ne signifie pas qu'elle ait rejoint le Résistance ou pire qu'elle croit en l'Équilibre. Tu mets en danger toute l'île avec ton arrogance de la défier de cette manière.

Face à la leçon de morale de la conseillère du Feu, Midori tourna les talons tout en s'arrêtant devant deux gardes.

\- Je vais la retrouver ... Venez avec moi vous deux.

Alors que Yohko allait émettre son désaccord, Saeko renforça sa prise sur son épaule.

\- Laisses-là. Elle a besoin de le faire.

Saeko se retourna alors vers la conseillère du Feu qui se réinstalla sur son siège.

\- Tu n'avais pas à être aussi dure avec Midori. La jeune Impératrice aurait de toute manière cherché à s'y rendre. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête depuis son arrivée. Alors je te serais gré de t'excuser une fois que Midori sera de retour.

La conseillère du Feu se releva sans un mot et retourna dans ses quartiers. Tout en retirant son masque, elle entendit une légère frappe sur la porte. Elle sourit légèrement à la vue d'Alyssa qui quémanda un câlin.

\- Shizuru va revenir hein Maman?

\- Je l'espère mon enfant.

La conseillère se releva de sa position lorsqu'elle vit Saeko dans l'embrasure de la pièce. Elle congédia sa fille puis attendit que Saeko prenne la parole. Celle-ci porta un regard plus doux lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu es tellement persuadée qu'elle nous aidera que j'ai mal pour toi.

\- Mais si elle ne nous aide pas qui le fera?

\- L'ensemble des personnes de cette île.

La conseillère du Feu s'avança vers la fenêtre et fixa au loin la montagne.

\- Elle est la seule à pouvoir lutter face à l'Empereur. Quelque soit notre nombre ou notre volonté ... Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lutter sans elle. Elle est la clé de notre liberté.

Voyant que la discussion n'avancerait pas, Saeko prit son congé. La conseillère du Feu laissa alors couler quelques larmes face à l'inquiétude qui la rongeait.

* * *

Shizuru sourit plus largement lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur une structure plane. Elle regarda en dessous d'elle et soupira de contentement.

\- Les personnes de cette île ont vraiment peur de rien.

Elle remonta le sentier dessiné par l'érosion et fut surprise de trouver une partie creusée dans la montagne. Tout en vérifiant la rigidité des lieux, elle poursuivit sa marche.

\- Il n'y a rien. Pas de traces, pas de cadavres, pas de squelettes. Pour autant ... C'est un travail d'hommes ... Que cherchaient-ils et pourquoi y avoir renoncé?

Sentant la frustration la gagner, elle décida de faire une pause. Remarquant une grotte, elle s'y dirigea pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle resta alors seule avec ses pensées.

\- Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant ... C'est ridicule ... Je devrais rentrer ...

Un léger courant d'air la fit frisonner. Elle fixa alors l'intérieur de la grotte et vit que celle-ci était creusée.

\- On dirait que la pierre est creusée ... Un tunnel?

En faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main, elle remonta vers l'intérieur de la grotte. Après ce qui paraissait des heures, elle trouva une sortie. Elle fit alors face à une structure en forme d'amphithéâtre en pleine air. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle s'avança au centre de celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ...

Soudain un fort mouvement d'air la fit lever machinalement les yeux en l'air. Ceux-ci rétrécirent au maximum lorsqu'elle crut avoir une hallucination. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir si elle rêvait ou non qu'elle esquiva une boule de feu lancée à quelques millimètres de sa position. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas lâche, elle n'avait qu'une solution, courir. Rejoindre l'entrée du tunnel. Comme pour essayer de ralentir son assaillant, elle lança une succession de flammes dans sa direction. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu est de recevoir une bourrasque de vent la plaquant contre un mur de roche érigé devant son lieu d'arrivée. Alors qu'elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise, elle remarqua que le mur était érigé sur plusieurs mètres de haut et que ses pieds et poings étaient maintenus avec des liens en glace. Une sensation de chaleur lui écrasa alors la poitrine. Sous ses pieds dansait un véritable brasier. Elle ressenti alors une émotion qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais ressentir. La peur. Devant elle, un dragon. Le même que dans ses rêves. Son regard paralysa Shizuru. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à vivre ses derniers instants, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

" _Crois-tu réellement pouvoir arrêter ta propre conscience avec le Feu Humain?"_

Shizuru secoua la tête. La chaleur commença peu à peu à la bercer. Prête à perdre connaissance, elle fixa le regard lui faisant face. Elle arriva à articuler.

\- Je suis en train de rêver.

 _"Tu te trompes ... "_

\- Sors de ma tête!

" _Tu es prête"_

Shizuru secoua la tête face à la désagréable sensation se logeant dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose était dans ses entrailles.

 _"C'est donc cela ta plus grande peur ... Mais la vie ne se résume pas en la maîtrise du Feu ... Toute forme de vie est égale ici bas ... Peut-être devrais-tu l'apprendre à tes dépends."_

Shizuru vit le dragon s'envoler. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, elle le vit foncer sur elle. Essayant de se libérer, elle ne put que fermer les yeux s'attendant à l'impact. Avant de ressentir une forte douleur dans sa poitrine, elle entendit un murmure dans sa tête.

 _"Devenir ce que tu méprises le plus sera ton châtiment"_


	11. XI

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

Shizuru se releva en sursaut en prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Tout en fixant ses mains, elle les passa sur sa poitrine puis sur son torse à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Elle entendit une voix qui la fit sursauter.

\- Ah tu es enfin réveillée?

Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui s'étira sur une chaise à proximité de sa position. Celle-ci reprit tout en désignant l'absence de tenue de Shizuru.

\- Yohko t'a examiné et apparemment tu n'as rien eu.

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici?

Natsuki reprit tout en s'asseyant sur la couchette.

\- Midori t'a retrouvé inconsciente sur le flanc de la montagne. Elle t'a ramené ici et depuis tu dors.

Shizuru frissonna sur le regard surpris de Natsuki qui lui présenta une étoffe.

\- Tu as froid?

Shizuru frotta machinalement ses avant-bras et se murmura à elle-même.

\- C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai froid ...

Intérieurement, Shizuru se sentait différente. Elle fixa machinalement ses mains mais se fit interrompre par un murmure suivit d'une caresse et d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'aie rien. J'étais inquiète.

Natsuki se décala suite au malaise visible chez son homologue. Elle tenta d'user d'un peu d'humour.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi immature pour croire à des histoires d'animaux mythiques ... C'est tellement gros que ... Shizuru?

\- Hum?

\- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu ... Tu as l'air un peu différente de l'ordinaire ...

\- Je ne ressens rien ...

Natsuki porta un regard inquiet vers Shizuru qui semblait indifférente au monde l'entourant. Concentrée sur ses mains, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne ressens rien ...

\- Reposes-toi Shizuru.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Natsuki et se replaça en position allongée. Tout en renforçant sa prise sur la couverture, elle essaya de se rassurer.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ...

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, la conseillère du Feu se trouva au chevet de Shizuru. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et fredonna une chanson. Elle retraça alors le contour du visage de la jeune femme et finit par poser une main au-dessus de la poitrine de Shizuru.

\- Tu as tellement changé Shizuru ...

Elle caressa machinalement une cicatrice et essaya de restreindre ses larmes mais en vain. Tout en poursuivant ses caresses, elle reprit sa chanson avec une voix tremblante. En retrait de la scène, Saeko fixa son amie puis secoua la tête tout en rebroussant chemin.

\- Voilà donc ce que tu nous caches depuis toutes ses années ...

* * *

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé?

Uma voyait au visage de Maria que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maria reprit avec une voix calme.

\- Nous avons retrouvé un navire mais ... Il n'y avait que des cadavres à son bord.

Uma resta un instant silencieuse face à l'information puis essaya de rester détachée.

\- Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agit bien du Navire d'Ahn?

\- J'ai trouvé le corps de mon neveu ...

\- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre.

Maria reprit après un léger soupir.

\- Il n'y avait ni traces de Shizuru ni de Ahn. Nous avons fouillé les alentours et il y a aucune trace de possibles survivants.

Uma reprit avec un ton plus dur.

\- Il faut qu'elle soit en vie. Sinon tout ceci ... Il faut retrouver Ahn.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'Impératrice?

Uma se dirigea alors à portée de Maria et laissa parler sa colère.

\- Ahn est notre unique chance. Elle a toujours été plus douée que Shizuru. La Résistance lui fera confiance quand ils sauront qui elle est réellement ... Elle est la seule pouvant monter sur le trône et rétablir notre grandeur. Et c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Elle est l'aînée ... Elle est la future Impératrice alors n'utilise jamais ce terme en ma présence pour parler de Shizuru.

Maria posa une main sur l'épaule d'Uma.

\- Nous les retrouverons ne t'inquiète pas ... Promets-moi que tu expliqueras correctement tes actions à Ahn lorsque nous la retrouverons. Je sais que tu l'aimes comme ta propre fille et que tout ce que tu as fait était pour son bien mais il serait peut-être temps qu'elle le sache également.

Uma secoua la tête pour simple réponse. Elle reprit tout en plaçant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je ne soucie pas de retrouver Shizuru en vie ... Après tout, elle n'est qu'un bouc émissaire. Charges tes hommes de chercher après Ahn en toute discrétion ... Je m'occupes de retrouver Shizuru.

* * *

Shizuru grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle se prit un tacle de Midori. Celle-ci la maintient par les épaules et laissa parler sa colère.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille tu entends? Pas que je me suis inquiétée mais tu n'imagines même pas ce que Yohko ... Pire Saeko aurait pu me faire si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé en un seul morceau.

Un toussotement arrêta Midori dans sa tirade. Shizuru se décala de l'emprise et se mit à table. Tout en commençant à s'alimenter, elle fit face au regard surpris de Yohko et de Midori. Shizuru se justifia tout en poursuivant sa dégustation.

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais.

Midori saisit Yohko par la manche et l'amena un peu en retrait.

\- C'est moi ou elle est ... Différente?

\- Son séjour dans la montagne a dû la faire réfléchir.

Midori fixa Shizuru qui repoussa son assiette et qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après avoir refermé la porte, Shizuru fixa alors son reflet. Elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans son torse. Elle posa machinalement une main sur son coeur et respira difficilement. Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, elle essaya de restreindre sa douleur. Celle-ci disparut après plusieurs minutes. Shizuru fixa alors sa paume et après plusieurs minutes à essayer de produire une flamme, elle capitula. Une boule dans sa gorge laissa place à une voix tremblante.

\- "Devenir ce que tu méprises le plus sera ton châtiment " ... Je suis devenue une Norma ...

* * *

Midori fixa à travers la fenêtre Shizuru assise sur les marches de sa demeure. Elle s'adressa alors à Yohko.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui lui est arrivée? On dirait qu'elle ... Tu sais même si ça me fait du mal de le reconnaître ... Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne sort même plus de ses gonds ... Elle est absente. Même les câlins ou les baisers de ta nièce n'amènent à aucune réaction ...

Yohko se releva et fixa à son tours Shizuru.

\- Je dois dire que je m'inquiète également. Lors de mon auscultation, j'ai remarqué que ... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Il semblerait que le Feu en elle soit ... Sous contrôle. Comme enchaîné.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui peut expliquer cela?

Yohko quémanda un contact sur quoi Midori l'enlaça. Yohko reprit tout en soupirant légèrement.

\- Les émotions ... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ... Tant qu'elle n'y fera pas fasse, je crains qu'elle reste dans cet état ...

Shizuru se releva et se dirigea machinalement vers le conseil. Tout en passant au abord du palais, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit où elle pourrait espérer se détendre. Les sources chaudes. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et ferma les yeux. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur sur son corps. L'eau était chaude. Pour autant, elle se sentait glacée. Elle baissa la tête en signe de défaite.

\- Je ne suis plus rien ...

* * *

\- Puis-je t'accompagner?

Yohko fixa avec des yeux ronds Shizuru.

\- Vous ...

Shizuru la coupa tout en se relevant.

\- Tu es la seule à me vouvoyer alors laissons cela de côté ... Je ... Je ne peux pas aller en forêt sans ma maîtrise. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Très bien. Viens.

Yohko remonta la ville et salua les personnes à sa portée. Shizuru souffla de dépit lorsqu'elle vit sa destination. Le temple de l'Air. Yohko s'arrêta à hauteur de la porte et émit difficilement.

\- Tu ... Tu peux m'attendre ici si tu préfères.

Shizuru haussa simplement les épaules et lui emboîta le pas. Alors que Yohko se dirigea vers des dortoirs, Shizuru se dirigea vers une place. Elle remarqua plusieurs personnes, enfants et adultes en pleine méditation. Elle poursuivit son chemin et entendit des personnes parler. Se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit, elle se retrouva dans des cuisines. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Natsuki. Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué car elle continua à discuter avec une jeune femme. Jeune femme qui s'avéra être Mai. Shizuru allait rebrousser chemin mais entendit une salutation à son égard. Se rapprochant de la position des deux jeunes femmes, elle finit par s'asseoir également. Natsuki posa instinctivement une main sur la sienne tout en prenant de ses nouvelles. Shizuru haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Un détail sauta alors aux yeux de Shizuru.

\- Tu es enceinte?

Mai rigola nerveusement puis pointa son ventre.

\- Eh oui ... J'ai hâte de pouvoir tenir dans mes bras mon enfant.

Shizuru s'abstint de tous commentaires. Natsuki sourit légèrement puis murmura au creux de l'oreille de son homologue.

\- Nous faisons des paris sur ce qui sortira de là-dedans. Tu veux y participer?

Shizuru répondit lasse de cette conversation.

\- Quelle importance que ce soit un homme ou une femme?

Voyant l'interaction silencieuse entre Natsuki et Mai, Shizuru reprit sur la défensive.

\- Quoi? Il n'y a pas d'offenses dans ce que je viens de dire si?

Mai murmura à l'égard de Natsuki.

\- Heu je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de partir sur cette discussion.

\- Oh je t'en prie Mai. Shizuru est ouverte d'esprit.

Voyant le regard sceptique sur le visage de Mai, Shizuru grommela légèrement tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pense que plus rien ne peut m'étonner sur cette île.

Natsuki sourit en énonçant un "tu vois?" à l'égard de Mai qui poursuivit après une brève hésitation.

\- Mon compagnon est un maître de la Terre.

Shizuru aurait aimé pouvoir exploser de colère en signalant l'aberration que pouvait être un couple mixte. Énoncer l'importance sur le maintien des races. Cependant, elle resta concentrer sur sa personne. Elle ne ressentait rien. Ni la colère ... Ni ce flux qui la décrivait. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur sa main qui la fit reconcentrer le regard de Natsuki.

\- Tu sais c'est commun ici. Viens avec moi.

Shizuru se laissa guider à travers des chemins parallèles reliant les différentes structures. Elle arriva vers le domaine de l'eau sans vraiment comprendre comment. Natsuki chercha du regard une personne en particulier puis se dirigea vers elle tout en énonçant avec un léger sourire.

\- Alyssa est la fille de la conseillère du Feu et d'un maître du Feu ... Pourtant, regardes.

Shizuru fixa alors Alyssa qui s'amuser à envoyer de l'eau d'un récipient à l'autre rien qu'avec sa maîtrise. Une légère douleur dans sa poitrine fit grimacer Shizuru.

\- Tu vas bien?

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête puis face au regard persévérant de Natsuki murmura à voix basse.

\- Je ... J'ai mal ...

* * *

\- Yohko a déjà essayé ça.

Natsuki ne prêta pas attention aux dires et intima à Shizuru de retirer son haut et de s'allonger sur une table en retrait de toute agitation.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que ma tante mais ... En quoi puis-je t'aider?

Voyant le monologue interne dans les yeux de Shizuru, Natsuki reprit plus doucement.

\- Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Shizuru ne sait pas si c'était à cause de la détresse ou autre chose mais elle décida de faire confiance à Natsuki.

\- Depuis mon retour de la montagne ... Je n'arrive pas à produire la moindre flamme. J'ai perdu ma maîtrise.

Natsuki posa ses mains sur le torse de Shizuru puis ferma les yeux. Tout en réalisant des mouvements sur celui-ci, elle finit par pointer une zone en particulier.

\- Elle est ici ... Comme bloquée par autre chose. Tu sais c'est assez commun chez les maîtres de l'Air d'avoir une incapacité à produire leur élément.

\- Et que font-ils dans ses conditions?

\- Ils méditent et patientent.

\- Mais je ne peux pas attendre! J'ai besoin de ma maîtrise pour vivre.

Natsuki caressa doucement le ventre de Shizuru puis murmura tristement.

\- Tu sais ... Je suis ici depuis mes dix ans. Quinze ans que je me dis que je ne peux plus attendre de revoir mes terres mais ... Je suis encore ici. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a plus rien de ce que j'ai pu laisser. Alors malgré la peur et la colère ... Le fait d'être ici m'a permis de me faire à l'idée que tout ne sera plus jamais comme avant. La patience m'a permis de grandir et de m'assagir. Tu as la force nécessaire pour attendre j'en suis convaincue.

Shizuru saisit doucement la main de Natsuki puis la poussa légèrement tout en se relevant.

\- Qu'en est-il de ton père?

\- Mort.

\- Et les parents de Nina?

\- Qu'entends-tu par là? C'est ma sœur.

Voyant le malaise de Natsuki, Shizuru mit ses mains devant elle.

\- Écoute je ne voulais pas me montrer ... Froide. Je peux comprendre que tu réagisses de cette manière. L'adoption est une chose difficile à masquer cependant ...

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en détournant le regard.

\- Je crois que je dois te montrer autre chose.

* * *

Shizuru n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou apeurée par la situation. Devant elle, Nina réalisait une parade du feu. Elle arriva à articuler dans un souffle.

\- Ta soeur est ... Douée ...

\- Ta question suggère que nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents et tu n'as pas tout à fait tors ... Nous partageons la même mère mais pas le même père.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle possède la maîtrise de son père?

\- Oui ... Ma mère a fréquenté un maître du Feu une fois arrivée sur cette île et ... Bah voilà le résultat.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Les femmes maîtrisant les Éléments ne peuvent que donner un enfant avec ... Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Voilà pourquoi l'Empereur refuse toute mixité ... Il le savait. Il connaissait la possible dérive au-delà de l'implication des Norma.

Natsuki fixa Shizuru semblant en pleine réflexion interne. Elle lui attrapa la main et la conduisit dans un autre endroit. Shizuru frissonna légèrement au contact de la jeune femme mais se laissa guider sans broncher.

* * *

\- Ah je savais bien que je te trouverais ici ...

Shizuru fixa les deux personnes devant elle. Si l'une semblait athlétique et une force de la nature, l'autre était plus fine et fragile. Natsuki enlaça l'une des deux filles tout en la présentant.

\- Voici Yukino et là c'est Haruka. Yukino est la fille du conseiller de la Terre et Haruka celle de l'Air et devines quoi?

Shizuru secoua la tête face à son ignorance. Natsuki donna un coup dans les côtes d'Haruka.

\- Montres-lui Haruka.

Haruka donna un fort coup de pied dans le sol érigeant un bloc de pierre à quelques centimètres de Shizuru. Yukino présenta alors sa paume vers le haut et laissa apparaître une légère tornade dans celle-ci. Natsuki commenta tout en souriant face au regard de Shizuru.

\- Tu vois ... C'est du délire hein ...

Natsuki fixa Shizuru qui semblait légèrement pâle. Haruka se déplaça alors vers Shizuru puis posa une main sur son épaule.

\- ça fait peut-être trop d'informations d'un coup pour une personne aussi étroite d'esprit ... Allons à l'intérieur.

Shizuru se défit de l'emprise et ne sachant pas pourquoi sprinta hors de l'Arène. Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête face au regard noir d'Haruka.

\- Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que la maîtrise évolue.

\- Et ta mère est au courant de tes actions bien sûr?

Natsuki fixa alors la direction prise par Shizuru.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder à le savoir.


	12. XII

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ **Bonjour à tous ^^. Ah je vois que certains ont compris là où je voulais en venir avec cette fiction. Et je tiens à les féliciter pour leur déductions. Sur ce, place à la suite. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt. Lasolitaire.**

 _ **Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

\- Vous m'avez menti!

Shizuru se défit de l'emprise des gardes et envoya un regard en disant long aux quatre personnes devant elle. Le conseiller de l'Air congédia les gardes qui refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

\- Nous étions en pleine réunion.

Shizuru reprit avec plus de colère.

\- C'était un mensonge! Votre position n'a rien à voir avec votre arrivée.

Saeko retira machinalement son masque, bientôt imitée par les conseillers de l'Air et de la Terre. Le conseiller du Feu secoua la tête face à la demande silencieuse de Saeko. Celle-ci fixa alors Shizuru.

\- En quoi est-ce un mensonge? Daisuke est le premier maître de l'Air à avoir foulé cette terre. Et c'est également le cas de Kuro concernant la Terre.

Shizuru pointa alors du doigt le dernier conseiller.

\- Mais elle non! Midori était là bien avant elle. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte.

Kuro prit alors la parole.

\- Un prétexte pour quoi?

\- J'ai rencontré vos enfants légitimes ... Ils sont tous des aberrations. Hormis Natsuki qui est ... Mais ce n'est pas le propos.

\- Ma fille aînée semble entrer dans vos bonne grâces.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet!

Daisuke caressa sa barbe tout en énonçant calmement.

\- Vous avez raison sur une chose. Notre position est en partie due à nos enfants. Nous avons mis au monde sur cette île les quatre premiers enfants ayant une maîtrise différente de la nôtre. Ce qui nous a permis de nous ouvrir plus facilement à d'autres cultures. Et ainsi à vivre ensemble. Mais de là à parler d'aberration ... Je dirais plus évolution.

Shizuru se rapprocha alors et s'arrêta à hauteur de Daisuke.

\- Et que cherchez-vous à faire?

\- Vous savez déjà ce que nous voulons. Retourner sur le continent et reconstruire ce qui a été jadis détruit.

Shizuru répondit amèrement, aveuglée par la colère.

\- Vous croyez que je suis stupide pour ne pas comprendre? Vous ne souhaitez que mettre vos enfants respectifs au pouvoir.

Saeko soupira tout en secouant la tête.

\- Si tel est le cas pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en vie?

Shizuru s'adressa alors à la dernière personne silencieuse jusque-là.

\- Une bâtarde ne prendra pas ma place sur le trône alors ne me défiez pas Norma.

Tout en rebroussant chemin, elle entendit un murmure qui la fit se retourner.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Ahn? N'était-elle pas ce que vous venez d'énoncer? Pour autant, vous lui aurez laisser votre place si l'Empereur l'avait accepté à ses côtés.

Shizuru essaya de se calmer mais en vain. Elle sentit une brûlure dans sa poitrine ce qui ne lui permettait pas de rester insensible.

\- Laissez mon Onee-sama en dehors de cela.

La conseillère reprit tout en se levant.

\- Comment pouvez-vous prétendre succéder à une femme telle que votre mère?

\- Ne me parlez pas de ma mère!

Saeko posa une main sur l'épaule de la conseillère du Feu en lui murmurant un "ça suffit". Mais il semblerait que sa demande était une parole en l'air. La conseillère reprit en accentuant ses propos.

\- Votre mère qui a mis tant d'espoir en vous ... Pour un tel résultat.

Shizuru s'avança alors vers la conseillère mais Kuro lui barra le passage. Shizuru resserra son emprise sur sa poitrine puis reprit en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur.

\- Que savez-vous de ma mère?

\- Votre mère vous ayant appris à devenir une Impératrice douce et aimante, ouverte esprit ... Que croyez-vous que serait sa réaction si elle vous voyait?

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son mouvement et s'écrasa au sol. Tout en tenant fermement sa poitrine, elle sentit la chaleur, une chaleur écrasante dans son torse. La maîtrise ... Elle respira difficilement face à la douleur mais se releva tout en poussa Kuro.

\- Retirez-moi ce fichu masque pour que je puisse vous faire ravaler vos paroles.

Elle s'arrêta alors à la hauteur de la conseillère et présenta son poing. Alors que celui-ci devrait être enflammé, il resta froid. Bientôt la douleur se fit plus écrasante. La conseillère retira alors son masque.

\- Eh bien qu'attends-tu Shizuru?

Shizuru resta immobile tout en fixant la personne devant elle. Ayant atteint son seuil de douleur, elle s'écrasa sur le sol. Saeko passa sa main sur elle et souffla lorsqu'elle sentit une respiration légère. Elle se redressa et fixa alors la conseillère qui ne quitta pas des yeux Shizuru. Celle-ci posa alors une main sur sa bouche et essaya de se calmer mais en vain. Elle s'agenouilla à hauteur de Shizuru et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Qu'ai-je fait?

\- Nous devons l'emmener Suzume.

* * *

 _"Qu'essaies-tu de prouver?"_

 _Shizuru ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur le sol. Elle chercha du regard l'animal responsable de ses propos mais comprit vite qu'elle était seule._

 _" Devenir ce que tu méprises le plus sera ton châtiment "_

 _\- Je ne comptes pas devenir aussi lâche que ma mère! Ma maîtrise est là, je la sens._

 _"La maîtrise n'est pas faîtes pour cet usage ..."_

 _\- Où es-tu?_

 _"N'as-tu toujours pas compris? Je vis en toi ..."_

 _\- Mais pourquoi moi?_

 _Un froid engloba Shizuru qui essaya de se réchauffer. Bientôt plusieurs pics de glaces l'encadrèrent. Tout en lançant des flammes dans leur direction, elle fut de plus en plus débordée. Bientôt, elle se retrouva collée à une paroi glacée, incapable de bouger sans s'embrocher. Elle souffla de toutes ses forces libérant un souffle chaud. Elle vit les pics fondre légèrement mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Impuissante, elle arriva simplement à grelotter._

 _"Le Feu ... n'est pas la solution"_

* * *

Natsuki souffla légèrement tout en posant une main sur le coeur de Shizuru.

\- Pourquoi est-elle aussi froide?

Saeko fixa le regard inquiet de sa fille puis décida de changer de sujet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à elle.

Surprise par la réponse, Natsuki poursuivit son observation.

\- Elle est sensée être plus chaude que moi mais ... Elle est gelée. Nous devons la réchauffer.

\- Est-ce-que tu m'écoutes Natsuki?

Natsuki ancra le regard dans celui de sa mère qui reprit plus durement.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de tout cela?

\- Et pourquoi pas? Et puis d'ailleurs quelle est cette histoire avec Suzume ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était sa mère?

\- Parce que je l'ignorais. Et que je n'ai pas encore eu confirmation.

Saeko reprit tout en contrôlant elle-même la température de la jeune femme alitée. Tout en étalant une couverture au-dessus de Shizuru, elle reprit amèrement.

\- Suzume ne parle jamais de son passé ... Je ne l'ai compris que bien après l'arrivée de Shizuru.

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en caressant les cheveux en bataille de Shizuru.

\- Elle va croire que j'étais au courant ... Et va m'en vouloir.

Une légère prise sur sa main la fit sursauter. Shizuru murmura une chose incompréhensible aux oreilles de Natsuki puis reprit une respiration légère. Natsuki porta alors un léger sourire puis poursuivit ses caresses sous le regard désapprobateur de Saeko. Celle-ci décida de prendre son congé.

* * *

 _Shizuru fixa la glace devant elle et posa sa main sur l'un des pics. Soudain l'ensemble se transforma en eau et fit par la même occasion tomber Shizuru sur le sol. Celle-ci mit sa main sur sa poitrine et essaya de comprendre la raison de ce froid dans son coeur._

 _\- J'ai froid ... Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait!_

 _" Tu n'es pas encore prête"_

* * *

\- Suzume?

Saeko leva les yeux au ciel face aux yeux rougis de Suzume.

\- Mais enfin Suzume qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris?

\- J'ai perdu mon sang froid ... Comment va-t-elle?

Saeko racla sa gorge tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Le Feu est là mais ... Il semble qu'elle n'arrive pas à le matérialiser. Natsuki est à son chevet.

Suzume fixa machinalement la porte tout en exprimant ses craintes.

\- ça va la tuer si elle n'arrive plus à maîtriser le Feu ...

\- Comptais-tu me le dire?

\- Te dire quoi?

Saeko souffla puis reprit tout en fixant droit dans les yeux son homologue.

\- Qu'elle est ta fille et mieux encore que tu es l'Impératrice.

Suzume détourna le regard tout en répondant.

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert?

\- Le conte éternel.

Voyant la surprise sur le regard de Suzume, Saeko attendit patiemment.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. La propagation de ma mort s'est répandue dans tout le continent et ... Je ne savais même pas si je la reverrais un jour de mon vivant.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé?

Suzume secoua la tête comme pour signaler son souhait de ne pas répondre.

* * *

Natsuki fronça les sourcils face au murmure accompagnant le réveil de Shizuru.

\- Dragon ...

Shizuru grimaça tout en chassant les brumes de son cauchemar.

\- Un rêve stupide.

Natsuki fixa un instant son homologue puis finit par l'enlacer non sans une certaine détresse.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ... Tu étais gelée et j'ai cru que ...

Shizuru posa sa tête au-dessus de celle de Natsuki et conserva un instant cette position. C'était réconfortant et apaisant. Sa personnalité reprit le dessus lorsqu'elle énonça avec une légère gêne.

\- Je vais bien Natsuki alors lâches-moi.

Natsuki laissa l'espace nécessaire à Shizuru qui se releva. Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête puis essaya d'apporter le sujet de discussion avec finesse.

\- Ta mère voudrait te parler.

\- Non ...

\- Mais ...

\- J'ai dit non!

Natsuki distingua alors une émotion beaucoup plus sombre dans le regard de son homologue. Celle-ci reprit tout en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ...

Shizuru fixa alors une autre personne dans l'embrasure de la pièce. Natsuki prit rapidement son congé ne voulant pas être présente quand l'orage explosera. Suzume referma la porte puis essaya de caresser le visage de sa fille qui se décala face à cela.

\- Shizuru ...

\- Je suis devenue un monstre à cause de toi ...

Suzume fixa alors sa fille qui reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Je voulais le tuer pour ton honneur ... Pour te venger alors j'ai ... J'ai fait tout ce que Uma m'a demandé pour qu'elle m'apprenne tout ce qu'elle sait. Et tout ça pour rien?

\- Je t'ai offert une vie ...

\- Elle m'a violé ... Tu entends ? Elle m'a brisé et toi tu ... Tu appelles ça une vie?

Shizuru laissa alors des larmes coulées sur son visage. Suzume essaya de rester calme mais les informations étaient trop dures.

\- Arrêtes ...

\- Que j'arrête? Tu veux savoir la vie que j'ai eu à cause de ta soi-disant mort? Toutes les nuits, elle se faufilait dans ma chambre et me forçait à la toucher et pire elle me touchait d'une manière tellement dégradante. Et la journée, elle me battait à tout bout de champs quand je ne maîtrisais pas un pas, une flamme. Et ma récompense lorsque je réalisais bien les choses était de pouvoir dormir seule. Elle m'a fait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait te faire durant toutes ses années où tu prenais plaisir avec son frère. Voilà la vie que tu m'a offert.

Shizuru fixa sa mère s'écrasant sur le sol. Elle distingua les sanglots de celle-ci ainsi qu'un lot d'excuses répétées en boucle. Shizuru ravala ses larmes et passa devant sa mère.

\- Ma mère est morte à mes quatorze ans alors ne t'approches plus de moi.

Tout en sortant, elle distingua une personne sur le mur opposé. Alors que celle-ci s'approchait d'elle, Shizuru secoua la tête tout en reprenant sa route.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule Natsuki.


	13. XIII

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XIV/ Jakuten**_

Shizuru fixa son verre d'eau depuis plusieurs heures. Yohko était en retrait de la scène. Elle avait su ce qu'il s'était passé. Saeko était passée avant son retour lui demandant de ne pas lui parler de tout cela. De la laisser. Midori fixa elle-aussi la jeune femme puis se décida à poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler nous sommes là. Essayes de te reposer.

Malgré que Midori distingua quelques sanglots, elle poursuivit sa marche en amenant avec elle Yohko. Celle-ci allait émettre son désaccord mais sentit une des mains de Midori entrelacer la sienne.

\- Laissons-là seule un peu ... Allons rentrer du bois.

* * *

Shizuru ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur à gérer. La colère ou la tristesse. Elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible devant des inconnus. Elle resserra son emprise sur son gobelet qui finit par lui échapper des mains. Tout en essayant de le rattraper, elle présenta sa paume vers la direction du gobelet. L'eau s'arrêta dans son déversement tout en restant statique. Tout en fixant sa main, Shizuru vit le liquide reprendre son dépôt.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ...

Elle fixa alors la petite mare d'eau et avança sa paume au-dessus. Le liquide s'éleva quelques secondes vers le haut puis retomba en flaque.

\- Tout va bien?

Shizuru sursauta et vit Yohko qui semblait inquiète. Elle désigna alors l'eau sur quoi Yohko la rassura.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais ramasser.

Tout en fixant Yohko amener l'eau du sol vers l'évier, elle essaya de comprendre.

\- Je deviens folle ...

* * *

 _Shizuru courut à perdre haleine. Elle ne savait pas comment cela s'était produit. Derrière elle, une horde de loups la poursuivaient sans relâche. Elle ne savait pas comment ni combien de temps cette chasse durait. Soudain une montagne lui barra la route. Elle essaya de l'escalader mais en vain. Entendant les hurlements de ses assaillants, elle se colla davantage contre la paroi. Jusqu'à se faire ensevelir à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva alors à l'intérieur de la montagne. Tout en essayant de comprendre la logique, elle marcha et se retrouva bientôt devant un précipice. Un grognement derrière elle la fit déglutir difficilement. Son instinct lui dit alors de se battre. Elle lança des flammes en direction de son assaillant qui peu à peu prit une forme humaine. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu est que celui-ci lui renvoi ses propres flammes. Suite à l'intensité des coups, Shizuru se retrouva au bord du précipice et se rattrapa in extremis avec l'une de ses mains._

 _"Le Feu n'est pas la solution ..."_

 _Shizuru fixa alors en dessous d'elle et jura. Tout en respirant doucement, elle se laissa tomber. Voulant amortir sa chute, elle présenta ses deux mains face au sol se rapprochant de plus en plus. Là où elle devait sentir ses os se broyer à l'impact, elle atterrit toute en douceur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux mais sursauta lorsqu'elle les ouvrit. Elle était dans une plaine. Tout en se remettant en position assise, elle sentit un mouvement dans son estomac._

 _"Il est temps"_

* * *

\- Allez viens ...

Shizuru se fit traîner de force avec Natsuki qui l'amena dans un renforcement de la forêt. Tout en se dirigeant vers un zone de verdure plane, elle força Shizuru à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Je voulais te voir ... ça va faire une semaine que tu restes cloîtrée chez ma tante.

\- J'ai besoin de ma maîtrise.

Natsuki se plaça sur les cuisses de Shizuru qui se raidit légèrement. Tout en passant une main sur son visage, Natsuki reprit plus doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas la maîtrise qui te définit ... Ce n'est pas la maîtrise que je vois en toi.

Shizuru essaya de se décaler mais entendit un léger murmure.

\- Est-ce-que c'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Suzume ... Concernant cette Uma?

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça change?

Natsuki s'approcha des lèvres de Shizuru et l'embrassa doucement. Elle reprit tout en ajustant sa position.

\- L'amour ne doit pas être un sentiment triste.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'amour.

\- Je t'apprécie énormément tu sais? Me laisserais-tu te le montrer?

Shizuru vit Natsuki retirer le haut de sa tunique puis plaça une de ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Je veux être avec toi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Est-ce-que je dois avoir une raison?

Shizuru fixa alors Natsuki puis passa à son tour une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis plus rien ...

\- Au contraire ... Tu es enfin toi.

Comme pour solder son discours, Natsuki embrassa plus fermement Shizuru. Ce qu'elle n'attendait pas et que Shizuru lui rende son baiser.

* * *

 _"Tu n'as pas le temps pour ce genre de chose ... Réveilles-toi!"_

Shizuru se réveilla et frissonna légèrement. Voyant qu'elle était nue, elle fixa machinalement la personne à côté d'elle dormant comme un Loire. Elle ressentit une légère douleur et décida de se lever et de s'habiller. Empruntant un chemin menant au abord de sa position, elle respira difficilement.

\- ça ne va pas recommencer.

Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit un loup devant elle. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, elle commença à courir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu est que sa fuite serait arrêtée par la présence d'une souche d'arbre. Elle se retourna et plaça ses deux mains devant elle lorsqu'elle vit le loup bondir sur elle. Un puissant courant d'air en sortit et fit fuir l'animal dans la direction opposée. Shizuru respira fortement puis se releva tout en fixant ses mains.

\- C'est impossible ... Comment ... Je suis encore dans mon rêve.

Entendant son prénom criait à plein poumon, elle se maudit intérieurement tout en revenant à sa précédente position. Natsuki porta un regard en disant long sur son mécontentement. Shizuru frotta l'arrière de sa tête et murmura un "désolé" quasiment inaudible. Natsuki souffla doucement puis prit la main de sa compagne.

\- Rentrons avant que ma mère ne s'imagine des choses.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Eh bien que l'on soit ensemble ou que l'on ait partagé un baiser ou encore fait l'amour en pleine nature par exemple.

Shizuru essaya de masquer sa rougeur valant un rire de la part de sa compagne. Pour autant ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ici!

\- Je suis ta mère Shizuru!

Shizuru grommela mais dévisagea les trois autres personnes présentes. Natsuki mit ses mains devant comme pour signaler qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle fixa alors Yohko et Midori. Midori finit par saisir le poignet de sa compagne puis de sa nièce.

\- Et si on allait voir Saeko et Nina? Essayez de ne rien casser.

Suzume reporta son regard sur sa fille semblant prête à exploser.

\- Que fais-tu exactement avec Natsuki?

\- En quoi ça te concerne?

Voyant le regard blessé de sa mère, Shizuru détourna le regard. Suzume reprit tout en s'installant sur une chaise.

\- Ne l'utilise pas ... C'est une fille bien.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Mais surtout laisses-moi.

Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte mais fut arrêter par une phrase de son homologue.

\- Je suis venue pour éclaircir ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Alors tu n'as qu'à écouter et ensuite je m'en irais.

Pour simple réponse, Shizuru se plaça elle-aussi sur une chaise. Suzume reprit le regard vague.

\- Uma m'a frappé à l'estomac mais ... Rien de bien fort. Elle m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a murmuré avant de me jeter à l'eau "Fais semblant d'être morte sinon il te tuera". Après cela, j'ai échoué de l'autre côté du poteau. Miyuki m'a enveloppé dans un linge et m'a amené dans une demeure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait qu'Uma me laisserait la vie sauve. Elle m'a coupé les cheveux, brûlé mes vêtements et m'a demandé de porter les couleurs de l'Empereur. Et surtout de masquer ma véritable identité. Elle m'a ensuite confié à un homme dont j'ignore encore aujourd'hui l'identité. Il m'a amené bien plus loin que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Jusqu'à une embarcation avec d'autres personnes. Dès lors j'ai compris que je ne devais plus parler de mon passé suite à ce que je voyais. Des maîtres des différents Éléments. Nous avons voyagé jusqu'ici et sommes arrivés sur cette île. J'avais des nausées depuis plusieurs jours mais je pensais que c'était le contrecoup de tout cela. Mais arrivée sur l'île, je me suis sentie mal. Très mal. Je pensais que c'était dû à un manque d'acclimatation mais quelques mois plus tard, j'ai mis au monde Alyssa. Ta soeur. J'ai alors rencontré Saeko qui je ne sais comment ... Compris que j'en connaissais bien plus sur l'Empereur et l'Empire que les autres personnes de notre Nation. Et j'ai alors rejoint le conseil. Pour protéger les nôtres de la folie de ton père. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ni à faire face à la dépouille d'Ahn. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ... Tu as tellement changé ma fille.

\- Comment puis-je croire tout cela sans ... Est-elle réellement ma soeur? Je n'y crois pas.

\- Elle porte la même marque de naissance que toi ... Derrière sa nuque.

\- Et pour le reste ?

\- Est-ce-que tu vas nous aider?

Shizuru secoua la tête puis reprit plus calmement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon combat. Qui plus est ... Le fait que le Phénix soit associée à la Résistance n'amènera rien de bon si vous arrivez jusqu'à lui. C'est pourquoi je ne prendrais pas partie. Mon combat s'est terminé au moment même où j'ai vu que tu étais en vie.

\- Alors que comptes-tu faire?

Shizuru fixa sa mère puis se releva vidée de son énergie.

\- Rien. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je n'ai plus ni maîtrise ni colère.

Shizuru sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers l'océan. Elle laissa alors parler sa frustration et donna un coup de pied dans une roche à proximité. Elle sursauta lorsque celle-ci fut propulsée à plusieurs mètres. Restant dans la même position, elle frappa avec plus de force le sol et vit une petite colonne de sable se former.

\- L'Eau ... L'Air ... la Terre ...

Elle respira doucement et fixa sa paume. Malgré l'absence de flammes, Shizuru ressentit une légère brûlure.

\- Et le Feu ...

Elle resta plusieurs minutes assise à terre puis essaya de comprendre.

\- Ce n'est donc pas un rêve ...

* * *

\- Shizuru?

\- Hum?

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme devant elle. Celle-ci était accroupie au sol et respirait doucement les yeux clos.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment rien faire?

Shizuru rouvrit un instant les yeux puis les referma tout en répondant.

\- C'est le conseil qui t'a demandé de me convaincre?

\- Ma mère sait que je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi alors ...

\- Elle t'a demandé de me faire changé d'avis? Je regrette de te faire perdre ton temps mais ma réponse est toujours la même. Si tu veux bien, je suis occupée.

Natsuki se plaça alors à côté de Shizuru puis imita sa position.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- En apparence rien mais ... Je recherche après les quatre Éléments au fond de moi.

\- Pourquoi?

Shizuru rouvrit les yeux puis se plaça en face de sa compagne tout en lui présentant ses mains.

\- Donnes tes mains.

Réalisant la demande, Shizuru reprit tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Ma mère m'a appris que chaque être possédait les quatre Éléments en lui. Qu'en se concentrant, il les trouverait et pourrait ainsi être plus à-même de comprendre le flux qui le définit.

Une légère caresse la sortit de son murmure. Natsuki caressa les mains de Shizuru tout en reprenant.

\- Je respecte ton choix de ne pas suivre l'Équilibre mais ... Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Shizuru souffla puis reprit tout en quittant sa position de méditation.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas ... Des choses que je ne suis pas prête à dévoiler à voix haute ... Mais hormis le fait que ma présence pourrait porter à confusion sur la prise de pouvoir de l'Équilibre, je ne pense pas que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans le monde que le conseil souhaite redessiner.

Natsuki essaya de comprendre mais préféra s'arrêter là dans ses questionnements. Elle se releva et enlaça Shizuru encore assise.

\- D'accord. Ne parlons plus de cela.

Elle fit basculer le corps de Shizuru sur le sol et se plaça au-dessus. Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en plaçant ses mains sur le bassin de sa compagne.

\- Je ne te comprends pas ... Pourquoi moi?

Natsuki redessina les contours du visage de la femme en dessous d'elle tout en répondant.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Le coup de foudre au premier regard ... J'étais là aussi sur la plage ... Et à ce moment-là, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être la personne décrite par les derniers arrivés.

\- Tu devrais pourtant ...

\- Mais c'était un masque n'est-ce-pas? Tout ceci ... Tout ce que tu as fait ... Tu ne l'as pas fait par plaisir.

Shizuru détourna le regard puis reprit absente.

\- Quelle importance ... Le mal est fait. Les personnes que j'ai tué ... Les villages que j'ai incendié ... Tout ceci ne peut pas être pardonnable.

\- Le pardon passe par des actes ... Il n'est pas trop tard pour te racheter une conduite. Pour montrer aux gens ce que moi je vois en toi ...

Shizuru se plaça sur ses coudes tout en reprenant.

\- C'est une manière de me faire comprendre que je dois suivre le conseil ...

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en embrassant sa compagne.

\- Non ... Tu dois trouver une manière qui te corresponde. Ce n'est ni à moi, ni au conseil de te dire quoi faire.

Shizuru resserra sa prise sur le bassin de Natsuki et murmura sensuellement.

\- Je pourrais déjà commencer par faire quelque chose pour toi ...


	14. XIV

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

 _ **XIV/ Jakuten**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XV/Dōhōshu**_

\- Shizuru-nee!

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa marche suite au diminutif. Elle se retourna et vit Alyssa la fixer avec une certaine crainte. Avant que Shizuru ne puisse répondre, elle sentit une légère prise sur sa main ainsi qu'un murmure.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien alors sois gentille avec elle.

Voyant la retraite de Natsuki, Shizuru se contenta de faire un signe de tête à sa soeur la laissant libre de la suivre ou non. Tout en remontant vers le temple de l'Air, Shizuru fixa de temps en temps la présence de sa soeur sur ses talons. Une fois en haut de la falaise, Shizuru s'installa face à l'horizon, bientôt imitée par sa cadette.

\- Nee-san ?

\- Hum?

Alyssa porta un plus large sourire suite à la réponse de Shizuru.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?

Shizuru poursuivit son observation, le regard vague.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie?

\- Parce que tu es ma soeur.

\- Une soeur qui t'aurait tué sans aucun scrupule si nous étions au-delà de cet océan.

Alyssa fixa à son tours l'océan puis frotta sa nuque révélant au passage à Shizuru, la marque s'y trouvant.

\- Les plus âgés racontent souvent comment le continent était avant leur fuite mais ... Il n'y a plus rien. Alors au lieu de les écouter, j'imagine une nouvelle terre.

Shizuru fixa sa soeur portant un léger sourire.

\- Quelle importance de savoir quel Elément est le plus fort? L'importance est d'être avec les personnes que l'on aime. Avec ma soeur et ma mère.

\- Alyssa ...

\- Et je veux être avec Nina ... Un maître du Feu. Mais je veux être aussi avec Haruka-chan ... Un maître de la Terre, et Yukino-senpai ... Un maître de l'air. Alors dis-moi nee-san pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas? Pourquoi faudrait-il que Nina prenne le dessus sur moi? Ou que tu prennes le dessus sur Natsuki?

Shizuru remarqua de légères gouttes sur la tunique de sa soeur. Celle-ci pleurait en silence. Elle frotta quelques instants le haut du crâne de sa cadette.

\- As-tu réellement onze ans ...

Voyant le regard trouble lui faisant face, Shizuru reprit dans un murmure.

\- Et qu'imagines-tu ?

Alyssa essuya ses larmes puis saisit un bâton à portée de main. Elle dessina quatre carrés avec au sein de chacun le symbole d'un élément.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, il y a quelques temps. Il y avait un dragon ...

Shizuru gela sur place mais Alyssa reprit insensible au malaise de sa soeur.

\- Il était un gardien. Il a dessiné sur le sable ce même symbole. Celui de l'Équilibre parfait entre les quatre formes. Je pense qu'il a voulu me dire quelques chose.

Alyssa traça alors plusieurs flèches se touchant par leur extrémité formant un cercle au centre du carré.

\- Tante Saeko dit que l'Air et la Terre sont liés et le Feu est l'Eau également mais Maman dit que pour avoir vraiment l'Équilibre, il faut que chaque Élément soit lié avec les autres.

Shizuru plaça son doigt au centre du cercle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

\- Le dragon s'est élevé dans le ciel et s'est écrasé au centre de tout cela et ça m'a réveillé.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils suite au regard vide de sa soeur. Celle-ci fixa alors sa cadette.

\- As-tu parlé de cela à quelqu'un?

Alyssa secoua la tête sur quoi Shizuru reprit à voix basse.

\- Gardons cela entre nous tu veux bien?

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Ce n'est pas juste un rêve Alyssa ... Je t'expliquerais plus tard quand j'aurais moi-même fait le tri dans tout cela d'accord?

Alyssa fixa alors la retraite de sa soeur et inscrivit plusieurs caractères au sein du cercle.

\- Dans mon rêve, tu étais là aussi nee-san ... Au centre de tout cela.

* * *

\- Eh bien poursuivez ! Ne faîtes pas attention à moi.

Mai fixa avec des yeux ronds Shizuru. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que celle-ci restait au abord du temple de l'Air écoutant les enseignements des jeunes maîtres. Mai s'était alors renseignée et avait appris que Shizuru réalisait la même chose avec les autres éléments. Elle s'installa alors à proximité de Shizuru qui semblait en pleine concentration.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

\- J'enrichis mes connaissances.

\- Sur l'Air?

Shizuru se releva faute de pouvoir écouter correctement.

\- Écoutes j'essaie de faire un effort pour respecter tout le monde alors oui sur l'Air et sur les autres éléments. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

* * *

Comme chaque soir depuis trois semaines, Shizuru patientait jusqu'à minuit. Elle se glissa en dehors de la demeure de Midori et s'aventura dans un recoin isolé de la forêt. Tout en déposant sa tunique sur le sol, elle se mit en position de méditation. Après plus de deux heures à rester de cette manière, elle se releva et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se déplaça avec calme et fluidité ses mains devant elle réalisant des légers mouvements.

\- Tout est dans le souffle et dans la position ...

Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'une bulle d'air tournoya dans sa paume. Tout en refermant sa paume, elle prit un appui plus solide sur le sol et le frappa avec force. Elle vit quelques roches en lévitation autours d'elle. Tout en lançant quelques flammèches pour les briser, elle rigola en alternant le feu et l'air dans ses attaques. Elle saisit la gourde à sa taille et laissa l'eau couler. Tout en réalisant de légers mouvements de doigts, elle arriva à faire tourner le liquide autours d'elle.

\- Maintenant que j'arrive à les mobiliser ... Je peux peut-être les combiner.

Elle présenta alors ses deux paumes face contre face et se concentra. Alors que l'une d'entre elle chauffait, l'autre dégageait un léger courant d'Air. Pour simple réponse, un léger cri de douleurs s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Bon d'accord c'est une mauvaise idée. Un à Un ...

Elle renfila sa tunique et se redirigea vers sa demeure. Yohko sortit d'un buisson bientôt imitée par Midori.

\- Tu as vu ça?

Midori semblait plus que choquée mais hocha la tête.

\- Nous devons prévenir le conseil.

* * *

\- Midori ... Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de boire !

Midori prit une légère couleur rougeâtre mais sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais je l'ai vu aussi Saeko.

Saeko fixa alors sa soeur. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle laissa sortir un léger souffle.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

Yohko fixa machinalement les trois sièges vides entourant Saeko.

\- Ce qui explique l'absence des autres conseillers ... Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

Saeko frotta ses mains puis reprit dans une voix plus claire.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée ... Nous allons l'obliger à y faire face.

* * *

\- A plus tard ...

Shizuru embrassa une dernière fois Natsuki qui referma sa porte de chambre. Elle remonta le couloir et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle finit par se retourner et parler à voix haute.

\- Qui que vous soyez ... Que voulez-vous?

Saeko sortit de l'ombre tout en s'avançant vers Shizuru.

\- Je dois vous montrer quelque chose venez.

Remontant jusqu'à l'arène de Terre, Shizuru fut surprise de voir les trois autres conseillers assis dans les gradins. Saeko intima à Shizuru d'attendre au centre de l'arène puis retira son masque en plus de son manteau. Shizuru fut surprise par la fine musculature de Saeko. Celle-ci laissa quelques pas entre Shizuru et elle tout en reprenant.

\- Nous avons appris certaines choses qui ... Nous sembles incertains à votre sujet. Permettez-moi de les vérifier.

Shizuru se retourna et vit trois autres personnes derrière elle. Midori, Haruka et Yukino. Saeko la sortit de son observation.

\- Je ne pouvais pas demander à ma fille de le confirmer au vue de son attachement pour vous ... Bien que j'aurais aimé plus de franchise de votre part. Haruka ...

Shizuru se fit propulser contre le mur sans même comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Saeko reprit tout en mobilisant de l'eau à proximité.

\- Alors laissez moi vous expliquer quelque chose ... Le Feu n'est pas la solution.

Shizuru eu alors un flash-back de son rêve ... Ses propos ...

A cela, Saeko lança une vague en direction de Shizuru qui se la prit en plein fouet. Suzume se releva mais se fit arrêter par Daisuke.

\- Encore un peu.

\- Mais Saeko va la tuer!

Kuro reprit avec une certaine légèreté.

\- Eh bien ... Il semblerait que Saeko soit en proie à régler ses comptes ... Nous l'arrêterons si cela dégénère.

Suzume reporta son regard sur Shizuru qui se releva difficilement. Celle-ci fixa Midori qui concentra plusieurs boules de feu dans ses mains ...

\- Midori ...

\- Qu'attendez-vous exactement pour vous défendre ?

Shizuru sentit alors douleur insoutenable dans sa poitrine. Elle s'écrasa au sol et mit une main sur son coeur.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre ... Sans raison.

Saeko leva la main en direction de Midori qui souffla pour elle-même de ne pas devoir attaquer. Saeko reprit tout en s'avançant vers Shizuru.

\- Que dois-je faire pour vous faire réagir? M'en prendre à votre mère?

Shizuru sentit alors sa chaleur corporelle augmenter. En proie à ses émotions, elle essaya de respirer doucement.

\- Ou à Alyssa?

Shizuru gémit suite à la douleur. Un sentiment de froid la rongeait de l'intérieur. Celle-ci accompagnée par une chaleur étouffante. Son coeur battait à un rythme olympique. Elle ne pourrait pas en prendre plus bien longtemps.

\- Que voit donc Natsuki en vous?

Le dernier prénom émit fut comme un électrochoc dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Saeko se retrouva propulser par un violent mur de flammes. Shizuru se releva et semblait en transe. Tout en s'avança vers Saeko, elle cracha le reste de ses paroles.

\- Cherchez-vous à voir le Phénix ...

Daisuke hocha la tête à l'égard de sa fille qui barra la route de Shizuru à l'aide de rochers.

\- ça suffit!

Shizuru se contenta d'exploser son poing dans les rochers, les désagrégeant en plusieurs petits cailloux. Haruka fronça les sourcils et se prépara alors à l'attaque. Tout en envoyant une slave de rochers en direction de Shizuru, elle fut surprise que celles-ci les explosent avec de l'eau, de l'air ou du feu. Sa surprise fut de courte durée, lorsqu'elle se reprit l'un de ses projectiles en pleine tête. Yukino se mit alors devant Haruka et s'entoura d'une bulle d'air.

\- Shizuru-san reprenez-vous!

Un coup de poing enflammée dans la bulle d'air fut sa seule réponse. Shizuru fixa alors les deux personnes devant elle. Yukino déglutit difficilement face au regard lui faisant face. Un coup net sur sa tête fit se retourner Shizuru. Celle-ci fit alors face à Midori qui mit ses mains devant elle en signe de rédemption.

\- Calme-toi Shizuru. Saeko voulu voir par elle-même ce que je lui ai raconté.

Midori fixa alors Shizuru semblant prête à s'embraser. Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit Suzume se rapprocher de sa fille. Celle-ci sentant une main sur son épaule, l'emprisonna et immobilisa son assaillant. A genoux, Suzume reprit tout en masquant la douleur.

\- Reprends-toi mon enfant ... Souhaites-tu réellement me blesser?

Suzume sentit un changement de température dans le corps de sa fille. La prise se fit alors plus tendre. Suzume reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- Ne donnes pas satisfaction aux personnes te jugeant un Fléau ... L'enfant que j'ai mis au monde n'est pas un Fléau ...

Shizuru se décala rapidement puis déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit une trace rougie sur le poignet de sa mère.

\- Mère je ... Je ne voulais pas ...

Suzume se releva et enlaça sa fille tout en envoyant un regard désapprobateur à l'intention des autres membres du conseil.

\- Tout va bien Shizuru ... C'est terminé.


	15. XV

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

 _ **XIV/ Jakuten**_

 _ **XV/Dōhōshu**_

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XVI/ Torēningu**_

\- Nous nous excusons ... Votre mère était en désaccord avec cette façon de faire mais ... Bref. Expliquez-nous.

Shizuru fusilla du regard Saeko qui préféra détourner le regard.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai parlé de mon rêve, on m'a ri au nez.

Saeko envoya un regard noir à Midori qui déglutit difficilement. Shizuru reprit avec une certaine colère.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'arrive à modéliser les quatre Eléments. Mais pas tout le temps. Je ne maîtrise pas ce que je fais mais la méditation semble m'aider. Fin du rapport. J'ai besoin de voir ma mère.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini.

\- Moi j'en ai fini!

Daisuke fixa Shizuru puis reprit calmement.

\- Nous avons une dernière question ... Pouvez-vous garder cela pour vous? Personne hormis les personnes présentent ce soir ne doivent être au courant.

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit!

Daisuke toussota face à la remarque mais reprit son discours.

\- Votre maîtrise doit avant tout être mieux contrôlée. C'est pourquoi, vous suivrez les enseignements de Yohko, Midori, Yukino et de ma fille à partir de demain.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela?

\- Vous avez donné votre parole pour attendre bien sagement jusqu'à ce que nous vous demandons de faire quelque chose. Il s'agit de ce quelque chose.

\- Je ne pendrais pas part à votre Révolution.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous vous demandons.

Shizuru se contenta de rebrousser chemin. Tout en se rendant dans les quartiers de sa mère, elle fut surprise d'être accueillie par une flaque d'eau en plein visage. Faisant face au regard noir d'Alyssa, Shizuru passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- Shizuru-nee ! Tu n'es qu'une baka pour t'attaquer à Maman!

Shizuru allait répondre mais Suzume la devança.

\- Alyssa, il est temps d'aller au lit. Je dois parler à ta soeur.

Voyant la retraite de sa soeur, Shizuru reprit avec plus de difficultés.

\- Que crois-tu que sera sa réaction lorsqu'il la verra?

Suzume essaya de comprendre puis fixa machinalement ses mains.

\- Il n'a pas à le savoir. Alyssa sait aujourd'hui qui est son père ... C'est amplement suffisant. Je ne risquerais pas une seconde fois de perdre un enfant.

Shizuru s'installa au côté de sa mère puis reprit avec un ton résolu.

\- Je ne veux plus me battre. C'est terminé Mère.

\- Tu y seras tôt au tard obligée. Une vieille légende raconte une balance sur notre monde. Une balance maintenue par un gardien. Un gardien qui n'apparaît que lorsque le monde est en périple. De sorte à rétablir les choses. Que tu le veuilles ou non ... Tu feras partie de notre action. Du combat. Même si tes armes ne seront pas tes poings mais peut-être tes mots, il faut s'attendre à toutes les possibilités. Tu as été choisie.

* * *

\- Il faut se faire une raison ... Elles sont toutes les deux mortes.

Voilà sur quoi avait fini les multiples rencontres entre Maria et Uma. Uma essayait de rester calme mais en vain. Son plan prenait petit à petit l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à un échec. Tout en remontant vers le coin de couchage des servantes, elle s'arrêta à hauteur d'une chambre. Sans cogner, elle s'avança vers la femme à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci s'inclina avec une légère crainte. Uma lui saisit le bras et l'amena jusqu'à ses quartiers. Tout en refermant la porte, elle reprit durement.

\- Miyuki tu es la servante de ma nièce n'est-ce-pas?

\- Oui Uma-sama ...

\- Alors où est elle!

Miyuki allait répondre par la négation mais se prit une gifle. La question refusa. Miyuki reprit tout en abaissant sa tête.

\- Je l'ignore Majestée.

\- Pourquoi lui restes-tu fidèle? Où est elle?

Miyuki s'accroupit sur le sol sur le regard surpris de Uma.

\- Shizuru-sama est telle qu'elle est mais elle reste la fille de l'Impératrice. Je me dois de respecter sa volonté de veiller sur sa fille ... Et sur vous.

Uma gela sur place face au propos puis attrapa fermement Miyuki en la relevant.

\- Ne t'avises pas d'essayer de me berner!

Miyuki reprit avec un léger tremblement.

\- Suzume-sama ne voulait que vous protéger de votre propre noirceur.

Cette phrase ramena alors Suzume dans son passé. Elle repoussa Miyuki le regard vague.

\- Elle a échoué. Je te laisserais en vie si tu me dis où est Shizuru.

Miyuki se remit dans une position droite et fixa l'extérieur.

\- Des rumeurs circulent ici bas ... Sur le fait que l'Impératrice est toujours en vie ... Et qu'elle reviendra affronter l'Empereur le moment voulu.

\- Shizuru n'est pas encore Impératrice.

\- La rumeur dit également que grâce à la faiblesse de la soeur de l'Empereur ... L'Impératrice en nom est toujours en vie. Comme vous pouvez le comprendre ... Les rumeurs ne parlent pas de Shizuru-sama.

Uma fronça les sourcils puis reprit plus durement.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

Miyuki reprit tout en posant une main sur la fenêtre.

\- Shizuru-sama ... Je ne sais guère où elle est mais je sais en revanche que Suzume-sama nous reviendra ... Voilà pourquoi je reste fidèle à ma promesse.

\- Dehors.

Seule, Uma porta son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Suzume ...

* * *

\- Commençons avec un élément que tu maîtrises.

Shizuru souffla tout en se mettant au centre de l'arène. Midori craqua ses doigts puis fit quelques mouvements pour se détendre. Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel face à cela. Midori porta un sourire plus gravé lorsqu'elle se mit elle-aussi en position.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à être au-dessus des maîtres du Feu d'ici.

Comme pour solder cette phrase, Midori envoya un coup de pied enflammé en direction de Shizuru qui se retrouva projeté sur deux mètres. Celle-ci se releva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

\- Quoi c'est tout?

Midori revint à la charge et finit par enchaîner coup sur coup. Dans les gradins, Yohko secoua la tête lorsqu'elle vit la situation petit à petit se retourner. Tout en se levant, elle descendit des gradins et parla d'une voix lasse.

\- Shizuru ... Puis-je te l'emprunter?

Shizuru haussa les épaules tout en se mettant sur le côté. Yohko porta un léger sourire en se plaçant en face de sa moitié.

\- ça me rappelle de bon souvenir Midori.

Midori mit ses deux mains devant elle.

\- Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi.

\- Tu as peur de perdre?

* * *

\- Ce n'était pas moi qui devait m'entraîner?

Shizuru fixa le couple en pleine démonstration. Intérieurement, Shizuru était étonnée par la puissance de Yohko. Bien que les deux femmes se battaient depuis plusieurs minutes, aucune d'elles ne semblait prendre le dessus. Yukino prit difficilement la parole.

\- Yohko-chan et Midori-san se connaissent depuis plusieurs années et comme tu peux le voir ... Connaissent leur faiblesse et leur force. Elles sont parfaitement complémentaires.

Shizuru fixa alors la légère rougeur sur le visage de Yukino qui porta son regard sur Haruka. Elle se risqua à demander.

\- Tu possèdes également la même complémentarité avec Haruka?

Un visage rouge roi fut sa seule réponse. Midori cassa Shizuru dans son observation.

\- A toi Shizuru ...

\- Allez mon amour ... Tu abandonnes déjà? Je ne faisais que m'échauffer. T'aurais-je au contraire déjà lessivé ou refroidi?

Midori grommela quelques choses tout en perçant ses vêtements. Shizuru prit alors la place de Midori et vit Yohko prendre une position plus décontractée.

\- Montres-moi d'abord ce que tu sais faire ...

* * *

\- Où est Shizuru?

Haruka portait un sourire victorieux et désigna du doigt Shizuru affalée au sol. Natsuki secoua la tête tout en remontant la distance la séparant. Celle-ci était couverte de saleté. Haruka s'avança à son tours et émit fièrement.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que mon père a souhaité que je t'entraîne? Tu n'arriveras pas à nous égaler avant bien longtemps ... Sauf peut-être pour Midori mais ça ...

Midori se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en descendant des gradins.

\- Le but n'est pas qu'elle nous domine ... Juste qu'elle apprenne à les contrôler.

Natsuki posa une main sur celle Shizuru semblant hors course.

\- Hey ...

Un murmure l'arrêta dans sa tirade.

\- Je n'ai pas ressenti ce sentiment d'impuissance depuis ... C'est tellement désagréable.

\- Ce n'était que le premier entraînement.

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en se relevant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ... Face au Phénix ... J'aurais facilement gagné mais là je ... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis faible. L'Empereur avait raison ...

Les épaules basses, Shizuru se dirigea vers la sortie. Natsuki fixa alors les quatre personnes étant elle-aussi sous le choc face au comportement de la jeune Impératrice. Yohko chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Nous aurions dû y aller progressivement. Je ne pense pas que nous la reverrons demain.

\- Ta soeur ne la laissera pas se morfondre sur son sort. Nous devons trouver un moyen de la rebooster.

Natsuki mit ses mains devant elle face au regard des quatre autres femmes.

\- Hey me regardez pas ... Je ne la forcerais pas à reprendre si elle ne veut pas. Elle est un être humain, elle a besoin qu'on la laisse seule.

* * *

Shizuru était face à l'océan.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ...

Elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Se retournant, elle jura face à la jeune femme lui faisant face.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça!

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Shizuru-nee?

Shizuru se reconcentra sur l'océan pour simple réponse. Elle sentit Alyssa se caler sur ses genoux et grommela légèrement. Elle observa alors le cou de sa soeur et redessina la marque faisant frissonner la jeune adolescence.

\- J'ai peur ...

Face au murmure de sa cadette, Shizuru s'arrêta dans son geste. Alyssa reprit tout en appuyant son torse sur la poitrine à sa soeur.

\- Le conseil prévoit de se rendre là-bas ...

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu resteras sans doute ici.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur.

Alyssa se retourna et reprit avec une légère colère.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici et apprendre que Maman s'est faîte tuer! Je veux y aller pour la protéger.

Cette phrase souleva une tranche de mémoire de Shizuru. Elle se revit alors au même âge, avec la même peur, la même détermination. Elle laissa alors ses émotions couler.

\- Tu es vraiment ma petite-soeur ... Ne crains rien ... Je vous protégerai de l'Empereur.

* * *

\- Ah tu es là.

Shizuru sentit un mouvement d'eau à ses côtés. Assise dans les sources chaudes, elle essayait de poser ses idées. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur son dos, en plus d'un corps se collant contre elle.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Hum ...

\- C'est mauvais.

Natsuki se décala de sa position et se plaça devant Shizuru qui resta incertaine face à l'action de sa compagne.

\- Et comme ça c'est mieux?

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en enlaçant Natsuki.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela mais de la Résistance. C'est impossible de rejoindre l'Empire et pire de battre l'Empereur.

Natsuki resta un instant silencieuse puis reprit tout en se calant plus profondément.

\- Il y a un passage derrière les montagnes. Lorsque la mer se retire à un certain endroit, il y a un chemin menant au continent.

\- Mais il y aura forcément des gardes.

\- Il n'y en a en effet mais ce sont des alliés.

Shizuru souffla légèrement tout en reprenant son argumentation.

\- Hypothétiquement parlant. Si par le plus grand des hasards ou chances, nous arrivons jusqu'au continent, ils nous faudrait un moyen pour rejoindre l'Empire. A pied cela mettrait trop de temps ... Et puis nous serons repérables.

Natsuki réajusta sa position tout en faisant couler de l'eau sur ses bras.

\- Midori ainsi que des anciens marins nous ont raconté la présence de Navires de l'Empire à quai dans différents endroits isolés faute de personnes pour les diriger.

\- Oui en effet.

\- Voilà donc notre moyen de rejoindre l'Empire.

Shizuru secoua machinalement la tête.

\- Impossible. Les voies marines sont contrôlées par Uma. Elle repérera facilement les Navires divergeant de l'habitude.

\- Pourtant nous l'avons déjà fait.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face au murmure mais préféra s'abstenir de tous commentaires. Elle reprit vers le deuxième soucis.

\- Il ne laissera pas sa place sans mourir.

\- Tu parles de ton père?

Shizuru se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

\- Dis-moi ...

Shizuru se décala de l'étreinte et s'adossa à l'un des bords de la source.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Encore une blessure ... La précédente n'est même pas encore guérie._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kyo ... Tu es la meilleure guérisseuse alors quelque soit les entailles, les brûlures ou les os cassés, je sais que tu arriveras à le fixer._

 _Shizuru sentit une paire de bras l'enlaçant dans une étreinte lâche._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas Shizuru ... Tu n'es qu'une enfant ..._

 _\- J'ai seize ans et puis ... Tu n'as que quelques années de plus._

 _Kyo resserra son emprise et laissa quelques larmes couler._

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas "te fixer" si Uma-sama ou ton père décident de te tuer._

 _Kyo fut surprise de sentir une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Shizuru se releva tout en remettant sa tunique. Elle murmura à l'égard de son aînée._

 _\- Tes sentiments m'assurent de revenir en vie._

 _\- Tu vas aller avec le Général Yang au Nord et m'exterminer ses bons à rien de maîtres de l'Eau qui osent nous résister. C'est un ordre!_

 _\- Je refuse de tuer sans raison._

 _L'Empereur essaya de restreindre sa colère mais se contenta de donner un léger signe de tête à l'un de ses gardes. Shizuru déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Kyo enchaînée aux pieds de son père._

 _\- Sa vie contre celle de cette tribu. Est-ce une assez bonne raison à tes yeux?_

 _\- Je vous en supplie Jeune Impératrice ... Soyez aussi bonne que votre défunte mère ... Laissez-moi sauver ma fille._

 _Shizuru fixa l'enfant. Sa mère était une Norma mais elle était un maître. Shizuru fixa autours d'elle et ne voyant personne se mit sur le côté pour les laisser partir. Seule, elle fixa un instant le ciel puis murmura tristement._

 _\- Mère ..._

 _\- Mais Père j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé alors pourquoi Kyo est dans cet état?_

 _\- En es-tu sûre?_

 _Shizuru gela sur place lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant et sa mère dans la salle du trône. L'Empereur attrapa Kyo par derrière et plaça un poignard en-dessous de son cou._

 _\- Finis ton travail si tu tiens à cette Norma._

 _Celle-ci murmura à l'égard de Shizuru._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça Shizuru._

 _Un filet de sang orna le cou de Kyo qui fut rejetée à terre par l'Empereur. Celle-ci essaya de compresser sa blessure pour limiter la coulée de sang. L'Empereur fixa alors sa fille puis murmura avec un léger sadisme._

 _\- Soit tu termines ton travail soit je termine le mien._

 _Shizuru s'avança vers la jeune fille et murmura un désolé avant de lui briser la nuque. Reproduisant la même chose avec sa mère, elle se précipita à proximité de Kyo tout en posant elle-même ses mains sur son cou. C'était sans compter sur l'action de l'Empereur qui s'abaissa à hauteur de Kyo et lui trancha plus profondément la gorge._

 _\- Pour ta désobéissance._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

\- Ma mère, Kyo ... Il m'a privé de toutes les personnes que j'aimais ou que j'appréciais. Alors si tu me vois comme un monstre comment le perçois-tu?

Natsuki resta les yeux rivés sur Shizuru semblant hors d'atteinte. Celle-ci reprit tout en secouant la tête.

\- Seule Miyuki a survécu jusqu'ici et encore ... J'ai appris à la détester pour conserver sa vie.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Ma servante ... Enfin celle de ma mère.

Natsuki posa une main sur celle de sa compagne et chercha un moyen pour la rassurer mais se retrouva dépourvue de mots. Shizuru sourit tristement tout en se relevant.

\- Tu vois ... Tu ne sais pas ce dont ce que je suis capable Natsuki. Et encore aujourd'hui, face à lui, il me manipulerait s'il connaîtrait ton existence ou même celle de ma soeur. Et je ne pourrais pas lui faire face.


	16. XVI

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

 _ **XIV/ Jakuten**_

 _ **XV/Dōhōshu**_

 _ **XVI/ Torēningu**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XVII/ Senryaku**_

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ton Dragon!

Shizuru secoua la tête face à cela. Elle se reconcentra sur les quatre membres du conseil, essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de Midori.

\- Natsuki m'a expliqué que nous pouvons rejoindre le continent. Je pense qu'il serait avant tout plus sage de connaître les actions de la Résistance. Et le seul moyen est de retourner au coeur de l'Empire. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un volontaire.

Kuro fixa son acolyte de l'Air puis secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a personne d'assez fou pour accepter de se jeter seul dans les griffes de l'Empereur.

\- Eh bien je le ferais moi-même!

Shizuru tourna les talons sans prêter en compte les demandes de sa mère. Celle-ci fixa les trois autres membres.

\- Elle a toujours été aussi têtue alors ... Nous devrions revoir notre décision. Essayons avant tout d'obtenir des informations par nos éclaireurs.

* * *

\- Moi je le ferais.

Shizuru se retourna pour faire face à Chie. Celle-ci gratta nerveusement sa tête tout en reprenant sérieusement.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas écouter aux portes mais ... Je peux être volontaire.

Shizuru attendit que celle-ci poursuive ses explications.

\- Je n'ai rien ici qui me retient. La seule personne pour laquelle je pourrais mourir ne me voit pas comme une personne digne de son amour alors ... Et puis c'est un maître de l'Air alors si mon sacrifice peut la protéger, je suis prête à mourir.

\- Connais-tu au moins le continent?

Chie secoua la tête valant un léger râle de la part de Shizuru. Chie attrapa le bras de Shizuru lorsque celle-ci amorça une retraite.

\- Mais je connais quelqu'un qui est arrivée en dernier. Permets-moi de te la présenter.

* * *

Shizuru fixa la cabane perchée à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle pointa du doigt l'élément et murmura à l'attention de Chie qui commençait son ascension.

\- Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui peut vivre là-dedans?

Chie sourit légèrement tout en intimant à Shizuru de la suivre.

\- Nao n'est pas très sociable ...

\- Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici?

\- Quatre peut-être cinq ans. Nao?

Shizuru remarqua une jeune femme masquée par l'obscurité.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'inviter comme ça chez les gens. Surtout avec ce genre de personne.

\- As-tu quelque chose contre moi?

Nao se révéla à Shizuru tout en pointant du doigt un bandeau masquant son oeil droit.

\- ça pour commencer.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils. Sentant la tension entre les deux femmes, Chie décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- J'aimerais aller à la capitale. Tu es la dernière arrivée ici alors ...

\- Je n'y retournerais pas.

Nao s'assied tout en croisant ses jambes en tailleur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le conseil souhaite reprendre possession de certaines terres que tous les habitants ici sont d'accord. Beaucoup sont bien ici. Et moi aussi.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici éternellement.

\- Moi si. L'Empire m'a pris mes parents, ma soeur et un oeil. J'ai assez donné.

\- Mais ...

\- Chie allons. Nous n'avons pas à l'obliger à quoi que soit. Je t'y amènerais.

Nao rigola nerveusement sur le regard surpris de Shizuru.

\- Ta tête est sûrement mise a pris dans tout le continent et tu vas y retourner?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Nao fixa machinalement l'extérieur de sa cabane puis descendit sans prendre en considération ses deux invitées. Chie haussa les épaules face à la question muette de Shizuru.

* * *

\- Mère c'est ridicule.

Shizuru secoua la tête face aux propos de sa mère. Celle-ci reprit une position de combat.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisses y retourner seule alors comme tu n'as pas l'air de me croire je vais te prouver que je sais me défendre. Saeko m'a appris certaines choses.

Shizuru secoua la tête lorsqu'elle vit sa mère s'avancer rapidement vers elle. Tout en la faisant tomber à terre, elle la maîtrisa rapidement. Suzume reprit tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise.

\- Évidemment contre toi c'est un peu compliqué mais je ...

\- Sais-tu l'image que tu reflètes vis à vis des différents peuples?

Suzume s'arrêta face au murmure. Shizuru desserra sa prise et s'assied à côté de sa mère.

\- Durant mes différents combats et conquêtes j'entendais tous ses murmures "L'Impératrice ne devrait pas être associée au sang", "L'ancienne Impératrice était une femme douce", "Elle ne pourra jamais être comme sa mère ou même obtenir ce titre". Toutes ses remarques de mes soldats, ou même du peuple lui-même. Malgré ta disparition, les gens ont continué à te voir et à t'aimer. A espérer ton retour. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de te salir les mains. Je le ferais pour toi.

Shizuru sentit sa mère l'enlacer et se laissa machinalement faire. Laissant sa tête reposer sur les genoux de sa mère, celle-ci caressa les cheveux de son enfant.

\- Le peuple n'a jamais vu ce que moi je vois en toi Shizuru ...

* * *

Uma souffla légèrement dans ses mains. Elle détestait la neige, le froid ou même l'eau. Elle chercha du regard un point de contrôle et maugréa face à l'absence de vie. Même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas à voix haute, elle était perdue. Elle poursuivit sa marche pendant plusieurs heures et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs hommes portant l'uniforme de la nation du Feu. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils virent l'écusson sur la tunique de leur supérieur.

\- Je suis envoyée par l'Empire pour amarrer un Navire. Prévenez sa Majestée Uma que je suis sur le retour.

\- Votre nom?

\- Maria Graceburt ...

* * *

Maria lu rapidement la missive et secoua la tête. Tout en portant son regard sur l'uniforme plié sur son bureau ainsi que le masque, elle essaya de comprendre.

\- Mais qu'a-t-elle encore en tête de se diriger vers le Sud ... Avec mes habits en plus ...

Tout en s'habillant, elle sortit de la pièce et inclina la tête devant un groupe de plusieurs hommes.

\- En attendant le retour de notre alliée, faisons profiles-bas.

\- Où allez-vous?

Maria pointa du doigt l'écusson sur son habit et murmura avec un léger sourire.

\- Faire ce que cette personne est sensée faire ...

* * *

Uma fixa le journal entre ses mains. Après sa discussion avec Miyuki, elle s'était rendue dans les quartiers d'Ahn. Bien que celle-ci n'y était que très rarement, elle avait un endroit à elle dans le château. Elle savait où chercher si des informations s'y trouvaient. Dans le compartiment secret placé sous les pavés de la cheminée. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait montré à Ahn il y plusieurs années. Elle avait été surprise d'y trouver un journal. Journal qui l'avait mené à faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Tout en fixant sa position, elle reprit sa lecture.

 _"Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert que la Résistance s'organisait au-delà de nos frontières. Depuis plusieurs mois, je passe régulièrement au abord du pôle Sud et j'ai enfin la confirmation de tout cela. Il y a une île masquée de tous par le biais d'un fort brouillard. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais il semblerait que des maîtres de l'Eau arrivent à le maintenir. J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour confirmer cela. Mon équipe me suivra dans le cadre où nous essayerons d'entrer en contact avec eux mais ... Je veux en avant lieu que Shizuru me suive. Elle est la seule qui puisse tenir tête à Uma et même à notre père. Mais le moment n'est pas encore propice. Nous devons attendre un faux pas de la part de Uma. Un relâchement dans sa surveillance maritime. Même aujourd'hui, jour de son anniversaire, elle ne me laissera pas tranquille. Son amertume ainsi que sa déception ne feront que s'amplifier lorsqu'elle aura connaissance de mes actions. Ou pire de mon allégeance à Shizuru. Pardonnes-moi Uma ... Je tiendrais ma promesse envers Suzume-sama. Elle qui m'a toujours protéger de l'Empereur. Elle qui m'aimait d'une manière dont tu ne pourras jamais. Je protégerais Shizuru et en ferais la future Impératrice. Telle est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour honorer sa mémoire. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour redonner à notre Empire sa véritable grandeur. Quittes à devoir tuer l'Empereur de mes mains. Quittes à devoir davantage te décevoir mère."_

Uma caressa machinalement la couverture du journal puis le serra contre elle.

\- Je suis fière de toi Ahn ... Je te retrouverais mon enfant. Même si je dois pour cela y perdre la vie.

* * *

\- Suzume?

\- Hum?

Suzume sentit Saeko se placer à côté d'elle. Celle-ci semblait hors d'atteinte. Elle fixait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre l'horizon. Saeko reprit comme pour voir ce qui avait l'intérêt de son amie.

\- Qui y'a t-il?

Suzume secoua la tête et caressa machinalement son poignée gauche. Saeko fixa à son tours la flamme sur celui-ci et remarqua une légère rougeur autour de celle-ci. Elle fut sortie de son observation lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure.

\- Je n'ai pu à le cacher maintenant.

Saeko s'attarda sur la remarque. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et ne se souvint pas avoir vu le poignet gauche de Suzume à l'air libre. Un bracelet en cuir ornait toujours celui-ci.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Saeko.

Sur ce, elle quitta sa position laissant son amie seule dans sa propre chambre. Saeko fronça les sourcils puis observa plus attentivement l'océan.

\- Tout est calme ... Mais serait-ce le calme avant la tempête?

* * *

Kenta Viola ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il voyait. De chaque côté de lui, les sièges étaient vides. Ni Uma, ni Shizuru étaient là. Il s'attarda alors sur le troisième siège vide. Le siège réservé à Suzume ... Le siège qu'Uma voulait laisser à Ahn. Tout en laissant parler son agacement, il se releva.

\- Etre entouré de femmes est vraiment la pire erreur que j'ai fait. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu un fils ?

Un bruit de porte l'arrêta dans son monologue. Un garde s'inclina tout en prenant la parole.

\- Empereur. Sa Majestée votre soeur est partie en conquête au Nord. Elle a néanmoins laissé des directives concernant la gestion de l'armée.

\- Qu'en est-il?

Le garde saisit le document à sa taille puis le tendit à son leader. Celui-ci le saisit puis congédia son messager. Tout en parcourant l'élément entre ses mains, il exprima ses pensées à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi positionnes-tu autant de tes hommes à l'entrée de l'Empire ... Qu'as-tu en tête Uma ?

Il détailla la fin du document et finit par le brûler sans même sans rendre compte.

\- Craint-elle à ce point le retour de Shizuru ...

Kenta héla un garde et s'avança vers l'extérieur de son trône. Tout en portant un regard froid, il reprit amèrement.

\- Je t'attends ma fille ... Quoi que tu prépares ... Je trouverais la faille.

* * *

\- Shizuru?

Natsuki rigola lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru frisonner légèrement face à ses caresses. Celle-ci repartit à la conquête du corps en dessous du sien tout en reprenant dans un murmure.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment mal ...

Shizuru renforça sa prise sur son oreiller lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts fins de Natsuki descendre de son dos jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle secoua la tête tout en l'enfonçant plus profondément dans le matelas, n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir répondre avec des mots. Natsuki se plaça sur Shizuru et reprit tout en accentuant sa prise sur le sein gauche de sa compagne.

\- Je veux plus de toi ...

Une langue sur son cou la fit légèrement frisonner. Incapable de pouvoir toucher sa compagne, Shizuru commença à être légèrement frustrée. Natsuki poursuivit ses baisers tout en poursuivant son discours.

\- Plus de ton corps ... Mais pas seulement. Plus de mots ... Plus de sentiments. Que ce soit ici ou ... Sur le continent.

Natsuki distingua un changement dans son homologue. Celle-ci s'était raidie. Ses propos renseignèrent Natsuki sur son agacement.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de ça dans un moment pareil ...

Shizuru se retourna et fit alors face à son homologue. Natsuki embrassa avec plus de nécessité sa compagne et reprit tout en laissant quelques millimètres entre elles.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre ... Et si tu refuses de te battre ou de t'entraîner c'est ce qu'il adviendra. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ... Fais-le pour moi.

Shizuru détourna le regard mais sentit une caresse la forçant à regarder son homologue.

\- Je croyais que je devais choisir par moi-même.

Natsuki fut surprise par la réponse. Tout en quémandant un câlin, elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit Shizuru lui caresser l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Dans ce cas, je me battrais pour toi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça.

Natsuki se cala dans l'étreinte de Shizuru puis murmura avant de dériver dans un profond sommeil.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir sous mes yeux Shizuru ...

* * *

\- Yohko?

Saeko fut surprise de voir sa soeur au aurore à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci lui prit la main et l'amena vers un lieu en particulier. Tout en murmurant à l'oreille de sa soeur, Yohko pointa du doigt la raison de sa présence.

\- Regardes.

Saeko fixa avec plus d'intérêt ce qu'elle vit devant elle. Shizuru réalisait des parades avec de l'eau. Parade que Yohko avait commencé à lui enseigner. Elle fut surprise de voir sa fille assise à proximité. Natsuki se releva et se plaça derrière Shizuru. Tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, elle expliqua son intervention.

\- L'Eau ne se contrôle pas comme le Feu. Tu dois mettre plus de douceurs dans tes gestes sinon ... Tu ne le contrôleras pas correctement. Regardes.

Natsuki mobilisa une flaque d'eau et reprit tout en laissant l'eau s'enrouler autours de son corps.

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à être en phase avec l'Eau, tu pourrais te tuer. La colère rends l'Eau plus dure ... Plus froid.

Shizuru fut surprise de voir l'Eau se congeler tout autours de son jeune professeur. Natsuki reprit tout en adoptant une position plus décontractée, rendant le fluide visqueux.

\- Chaque Élément est pour simplifier contrôlé par une émotion qui te définit. A toi de trouver comment les exprimer. Yohko sera sans doute plus à-même de t'aider sur ce sujet.

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki tout en abaissant légèrement la tête.

\- Penses-tu sincèrement que le combat est la seule solution?

Natsuki s'arrêta dans sa maîtrise et laissa l'eau se déverser sur le sol. Elle essaya de chercher une manière judicieuse de présenter les choses mais se trouva dépourvu de mots.

\- Ton dernier récit m'a gelé le sang ... Pour autant, je sais que tuer à fait parti de ton quotidien. Et même si ce n'est pas une chose à envier ... Tu excelles dans le combat. Alors peut-être que ton dernier combat doit au final rejoindre le premier.

Shizuru essaya de comprendre mais Natsuki la devança.

\- Tu as appris à te battre à cause de ton père ... Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter grâce à lui. La différence c'est que tu n'es pas seule Shizuru.

Shizuru souffla de dépit puis murmura une phrase se soldant par une étreinte de Natsuki.

\- Je reprendrais l'entraînement avec Yohko dès demain ...

Yohko sourit face à la tête qu'arborait sa soeur.

\- Tu vois ? Ta fille a réussi à percer la coquille de cet enfant.

Saeko grommela une chose imperceptible aux oreilles de Yohko. Celle-ci reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Tu avais un mauvais avis sur Midori ... Pour autant aujourd'hui tu l'aime bien non?

\- Ne la compares pas à Midori.

Yohko rigola légèrement tout en enlaçant l'avant-bras de sa soeur.

\- Allez avoue que tu l'apprécies ... Je n'ai jamais vu Natsuki aussi mature et ouverte à une autre personne. Laisses-lui au moins une chance de se racheter.

Saeko se défit de l'emprise et commença une retraite.

\- Elle aura cette chance si nous arrivons à rétablir l'Équilibre que sa famille a elle-même ébranlé.


	17. XVII

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

 _ **XIV/ Jakuten**_

 _ **XV/Dōhōshu**_

 _ **XVI/ Torēningu**_

 _ **XVII/ Senryaku**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XVIII/Hyōryū-sha**_

Uma jura tout en posant un pied sur la terre ferme. Le Navire avait, elle ne sait comment, pris l'eau après cinq jours de mer. Elle avait réussi à rejoindre la terre mais sans vivre et moyen de transport. Pour autant, ce n'était pas la faim qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Tout en passant le pas d'une chaumière, elle fixa le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Puis-je savoir où nous nous trouvons?

Celui-ci revint avec une carte et pointa du doigt sa position actuelle. Uma sourit légèrement tout en reprenant d'une voix ferme.

\- Il me faut des vivres et un moyen de transport.

\- Je vous ramènes des vivres ... Concernant le transport ...

* * *

Uma vérifia la solidité de son embarcation de fortune. Le gérant lui avait signalé qu'il ne possédait plus aucune embarcation suite à un décret. Un décret qu'Uma avait elle-même mise en place. Elle essaya de restreindre son agacement. Depuis plusieurs années, seuls les Navires du Feu pouvaient sillonner les mers. Ce qui assurait la sécurité de l'Empire. Tout autre embarcation était prohibée. Ce qui se soldait dans un premier temps par une vague de Navires détruits et de multiples personnes mortes en mers. Uma tira plus fermement sur la ficelle puis laissa son radeau prendre l'eau. Tout en prenant place dessus, elle fit une prière silencieuse.

\- Espérons qu'il tiendra jusque-là.

* * *

\- Quand je disais émotion ... Je ne parlais pas de cela Shizuru!

Shizuru leva la main en l'air pour clore la discussion. Tout en tenant solidement un bâton entre ses omoplates, elle essaya de se concentrer. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur sa jambe.

\- Mais enfin lâches-moi Alyssa! Je sais ce que je fais. Et puis Aoi m'a expliqué comment ... Manœuvrer.

\- Aoi a failli s'empaler plusieurs fois sur les roches et ... Aoi maîtrise l'Air depuis ses cinq ans. Sans compter qu'elle pense que c'est de la curiosité et non un essai!

Shizuru fit alors face à sa mère et à Natsuki puis se retira de l'emprise d'Alyssa.

\- La peur ... m'a aidé pour l'Air alors ... ça va marcher.

Avant que l'une des trois femmes ne puisse l'arrêter, Shizuru se lança dans le vide. Comme l'avait prévu Natsuki, celle-ci descendit en piquer sans arriver à redresser. Alyssa se cacha dans les vêtements de sa mère qui était pâle comme un linge.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça ...

* * *

\- Respires Shizuru ...

Celle-ci commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit le sol à quelques mètres de sa position. Elle ferma un instant les yeux tout en se concentrant davantage. Seuls ses pieds devaient la guider. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement ascendant. Celui-ci disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait remonté que de quelques mètres. Devant elle, l'océan. Elle lâcha sans vraiment le vouloir son bâton et rencontra avec force la surface de l'eau.

* * *

Natsuki n'avait jamais descendu aussi vite jusqu'à la plage. Suivie un peu plus loin par Suzume et Alyssa. Elle fut surprise de trouver Shizuru assise, les vêtements humidifiés et légèrement déchirés. Celle-ci se releva lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se pointa du doigt et reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Tu vois, je suis en vie ... Bon je n'ai réussi à tenir que quelques secondes mais c'était ... Ouah pas de mots. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je m'amuse en essayant de maîtriser ... Natsuki ça va?

La dite explosa de colère faisant sursauter Shizuru au passage.

\- Tu as failli t'empaler, te noyer et te tuer et tu me demandes si je vais bien!

Shizuru fixa alors derrière Natsuki et vit que sa mère était plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumer.

\- Mère ?

Celle-ci s'avança vers sa fille et tapa mollement sur ses épaules.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ...

\- Mais enfin ... Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois ...

Natsuki et Suzume répondirent à l'unisson.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!

* * *

Uma savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Pour autant, elle enfila son casque et réajusta sa tenue. Elle se maudit intérieurement suite à un inconfort dans ses mouvements. Maria était plus petite qu'elle et possédait moins de poitrine. Elle s'assura de mettre au sec le journal d'Ahn puis fixa le brouillard devant elle.

\- Si les dires d'Ahn sont vraies alors je ne vais pas tarder à les rencontrer.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à errer qu'elle se retrouva confrontée à plusieurs personnes semblant surfer sur la mer. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle distingua au loin une île. Entourée par plusieurs maîtres de l'Eau, elle leva simplement les mains en signe d'abdication. Elle essaya de paraître sûre dans ses prochains propos.

\- La Résistance m'envoie pour délivrer un message à votre chef.

Les maîtres de l'Eau se fixèrent un instant puis l'un d'entre eux prit la parole.

\- Mettez les mains derrière le dos.

Uma respecta la demande et sentit un froid sur ses poignets. Essayant de rester calme face à l'inconfort, elle entendit une phrase la faisant grimacer.

\- Rompez vos liens et vous mourrez sur le champs.

* * *

\- Comment ça un messager souhaite s'entretenir avec nous?

Saeko fixa avec des yeux ronds le chef de sa surveillance maritime. Celui-ci reprit tout en désignant la personne entourée par les gardes.

\- Elle dit faire partie de la Résistance.

\- Avez-vous vérifier les alentours?

\- Il n'y a ni bateau ni hommes de la Nation du Feu. Elle était seule sur un radeau.

Saeko fronça les sourcils tout en détaillant la femme devant elle.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a voyagé en mer avec un simple radeau, elle semble bien entretenue ... Je n'aime pas ça.

* * *

Uma essaya de réchauffer ses poignets suite à la libération de ses chaînes. Elle fixa les quatre personnes masquées devant elle puis inclina légèrement la tête. Saeko fut la première à s'exprimer.

\- Pouvons-nous au moins savoir à qui nous avons à faire?

Pesant le pour et le contre, Uma se décida à retirer son masque. Elle allait se présenter mais une personne le fit à sa place.

\- Uma?

Celle-ci détailla la personne responsable de ses propos. Elle s'avança vers celle-ci mais se fit arrêter par un garde. Essayant de mettre un nom sur la personne masquée devant elle, Uma reprit la raison de sa présence.

\- C'est exact. Je suis l'Héritière en nom du trône de la Nation du Feu Uma Viola.

Saeko prit alors une posture plus défensive.

\- Alors mes doutes étaient donc bien fondés.

Uma sortit de sa poche un journal tout en le présentant.

\- Ma fille ... A découvert cette île et je pense qu'elle est ici.

\- Son nom?

\- Ahn Viola. J'aimerais faire un accord.

\- Qu'en est-il?

Uma chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Je veux une garantie que ma fille succédera à l'Empereur. En échange de cela ... La Résistance vous suivra pour mettre fin au Règne de l'Empereur.

\- Et quelle garantie avons-nous que ceci n'est pas un piège?

\- Vous n'en avez pas. Ma fille est l'héritière légitime du trône. Si vous laissez la fille de l'Empereur lui succéder ... Vous n'aurez plus aucune possibilité de rejoindre le continent.

Saeko fixa Suzume n'ayant pas ouverte la bouche. Celle-ci avait les points serrés et essaya de restreindre le sentiment se développant de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de poser sa voix mais en vain.

\- Quel est le problème avec votre nièce?

Uma laissa parler son agacement.

\- Shizuru est une machine à tuer. Avec son père, elle réduira à néant notre nation.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué?

Uma s'arrêta un instant sur la demande puis décida de jouer franc jeu.

\- La Résistance a pu s'organiser depuis dix ans grâce à elle. Son comportement ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir ont fait d'elle un parfait bouc émissaire pour attirer les soupçons de l'Empereur concernant une possible trahison. Et ainsi que je puisse gagner davantage sa confiance. Alors peut-être qu'en effet sa mort m'aurait permis d'amener plus rapidement à la fin de mon frère mais ... J'ai encore besoin d'elle pour l'instant. Ce qui me permet d'être ici sans aucun soupçon de l'Empire.

Suzume se releva et s'avança vers Uma. Tout en la giflant, elle retira son masque.

\- Tu t'es servie de ma fille pour tes plus sombres désirs! Et tu oses en être fière!

Saeko se releva mais se fit arrêter par Kuro qui secoua la tête. Uma fixa la personne devant elle. Elle essaya de retrouver son train de pensées mais se trouva dépourvue de mots. Elle arriva alors à articuler tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux ...

Suzume resta incertaine lorsqu'elle sentit une étreinte l'écrasant contre un corps chaud. Elle se décala et laissa alors parler sa colère.

\- Ne me touches pas! Comment peux-tu te présenter à moi après ce que tu as fait à Shizuru! Tu n'es qu'un monstre!

Uma reprit avec un ton plus sombre.

\- Alors elle est également ici ... Où est Ahn?

Suzume laissa alors une émotion plus triste sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête comme pour clore la demande silencieuse de Uma. Celle-ci sentit alors son corps chauffé.

\- Cet saleté de Phénix a réussi à ...

Une gifle l'arrêta dans sa colère. Elle serra les poings mais essaya de restreindre son embrasement. Suzume reprit tout en crachant le reste de ses paroles.

\- Ne t'avises surtout pas de lui faire du mal en ma présence!

\- J'ai pourtant tenu ma parole à ton égard.

\- Au prix de ma fille? Tu es encore pire que Kenta!

Sur ce, Suzume sortit de la pièce tout en se décalant de l'emprise d'Uma. Celle-ci souffla d'agacement puis reporta son attention sur les trois autres personnes toujours assises.

\- Permettez-moi de vous expliquer le plan de la Résistance.

* * *

Shizuru essaya de rester stoïque face à la personne qui lui faisait face. Ou plutôt la personne agenouillée devant une tombe. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne trouva aucun moment où elle avait vu Uma aussi faible. Celle-ci caressa la tombe et posa le journal au-dessus.

\- Je suis désolée mon enfant ... Puisses-tu reposer en paix auprès de ma chère mère.

Le visage triste fit face à un visage de colère lorsque Uma remarqua la présence de Shizuru. Celle-ci essaya de justifier sa présence.

\- Mère m'a appris ta présence. Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit au sujet de la Résistance?

Uma tourna les talons sans répondre. Shizuru décida de suivre sa tante se dirigeant vers l'océan.

\- Après avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me retrouver tu n'as rien à dire.

Une flamme lancée dans sa direction fit perdre l'équilibre à Shizuru. Uma cracha le reste de ses paroles tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa nièce.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas pour te retrouver que je suis ici! Tu viens de détruire tous mes projets !

\- En faisant quoi?

\- En survivant là où tu aurais dû mourir! Tu m'avais déjà pris Suzume et maintenant Ahn?

Shizuru fixa son aînée tout en murmurant à voix basse.

\- Ahn me manque aussi.

\- Quand comprendras-tu que ta vie ne signifie rien pour moi? Et ne t'avises pas de me parler d'Ahn.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as abusé?

Un rire amer l'arrêta dans sa demande.

\- Mais regardes toi! Tu as depuis tes seize ans la force nécessaire pour te défendre. Et même me tuer dans mon sommeil. Pour autant ... Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu peux jouer les martyres devant ta mère mais toi comme moi savons que tu le faisais de ton gré. Pour ta propre source de pouvoirs.

Shizuru resta un instant silencieuse face aux propos de son aînée.

\- J'ai changé ma tante. J'ai appris beaucoup sur cette île et je vois les choses autrement maintenant.

Malgré la surprise face au terme "ma tante", Uma secoua la tête.

\- ça m'est parfaitement égale. Crèves ou vis. L'Empire est désormais perdu.

Comme pour clore sa révélation, Uma se dirigea vers son embarcation de fortune.

\- Tu vas repartir?

\- Ahn est morte et avec elle mes espoirs. Quand à Suzume ... La voir en vie était un doux rêve qui se finit en cauchemar ... Et encore une fois à cause de toi.

Shizuru fut surprise de voir les épaules d'Uma affalées. Elle avait eu des échos sur la façon dont les retrouvailles s'étaient passées. Elle tenta faiblement prête à plonger en cas d'une réaction démesurée.

\- Croyais-tu réellement qu'elle te pardonnerait face à tes actions à mon égard?

Uma se contenta de resserrer les cordages.

\- Je n'ai fait que respecter ma promesse. Alors oui je pensais qu'elle me pardonnerait ou tout au moins comprendrait.

\- Les abus?

\- Peu importe. La Résistance en marche ... Ma promesse est dorénavant accomplie.

\- Quelle était cette promesse?

Uma fixa Shizuru puis reprit avec un soupçon de colère.

\- De redonner notre grandeur à notre peuple. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais tué un enfant ou même un de mes soldats sans raison. Je n'ai jamais demandé à un soldat de choisir entre sa famille et sa Nation. Et pour finir je n'ai jamais rasé une partie d'une terre juste parce que je ne savais pas faire avec ma maîtrise. Ta mère sait ce que tu as fait là-bas? Non parce qu'elle me voit comme un monstre mais que penserait-elle si elle savait toute l'histoire?

Shizuru baissa les yeux pour simple réponse. Uma reprit avec un certain recul.

\- Pour autant que ça me fait mal de l'admettre, tu sembles différente. Un rapport avec ce maître de l'Eau qui nous surveilles?

Shizuru fixa machinalement derrière elle et vit Natsuki assise sur un rocher. Elle sourit pour toute réponse.

\- Si Kenta voyait cela ... Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les actions de la Résistance qui le tuerait ...

Uma amena son embarcation jusqu'à la mer mais se fit arrêter par un murmure.

\- Comptes-tu réellement laisser ma mère ici?

Uma se raidit face à cela. Elle sentit une prise sur son épaule qui lui demanda indirectement de revenir sur le sable.

\- Et puis ... Il faut que tu vois quelqu'un avant de partir et de sûrement mourir en mer. La conseillère de l'Eau te tuera avant même que tu ne le comprennes.


	18. XVIII

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

 _ **XIV/ Jakuten**_

 _ **XV/Dōhōshu**_

 _ **XVI/ Torēningu**_

 _ **XVII/ Senryaku**_

 _ **XVIII/Hyōryū-sha**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XIX/Agni**_

Uma fixa l'adolescente devant elle et ne put que sourire face à sa physionomie.

\- Elle ressemble tellement à Suzume ...

Shizuru fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Uma s'avancer vers sa soeur. Prête à intervenir, elle resta pour autant en retrait. Alyssa s'inclina légèrement devant Uma pour toutes salutations. L'aînée s'installa en tailleur devant Alyssa et murmura doucement.

\- Peux-tu me montrer ta maîtrise jeune Impératrice?

Alyssa baissa instinctivement les yeux tout en murmurant.

\- Je ne suis pas un maître du Feu. Je sais que je suis une honte pour notre famille et je m'en excuse.

La dernière phrase plongea Uma dans un lointain souvenir. Ahn lui avait dit la même chose lorsqu'elle avait décidé de l'entraîner. Certes pour différentes raisons mais c'était suffisant pour adoucir les traits d'Uma. Pour simple réponse, Alyssa sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose. Maintenant montres-moi mon enfant.

* * *

\- Le fait d'être gentille avec Alyssa ne changera rien à la décision de ma mère tu sais? A moins que tu comptes elle-aussi la violer dans son sommeil?

Uma préféra secouer la tête pour simple réponse. Tout en essayant de semer Shizuru, celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Tu es un simple garde maintenant?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser détruire cette île. Ni faire du mal à ces gens.

Uma rigola faisant face à un regard surpris de Shizuru. Tout en arrivant vers le domaine à ses couleurs, Uma s'inclina devant le maître des lieux. Celui-ci essaya de rester stoïque mais finit par s'agenouiller en signe de respect lorsqu'il reconnut Uma. Celle-ci posa simplement une main sur son épaule pour lui intimer de se relever.

\- Qu'as-tu appris à tes élèves mon ami?

Hiro pointa du doigt Shizuru tout en répondant.

\- Mes élèves ne sont ni à son niveau ni à sa condition physique.

\- Ne t'intéresse pas à elle, ignores-là même. Montres-moi.

Malgré l'affront, Shizuru suivit sa tante. Elle ne comprenait pas la décision du conseil. Conseil qui avait accepté de laisser quartier libre à Uma. Et également décidé de suivre les actions de la Résistance. Sa mère n'étant pas à même de mener le peuple du Feu, il semblerait que le conseil avait jugé intéressant de voir ce qu'Uma pouvait apporter. Ce qui ne réjouissait pas ni Suzume ni Shizuru. Pourtant Shizuru ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle qui avait signalé qu'une simple Norma ne pouvait pas conduire des maîtres. Elle qui avait refusé catégoriquement de prendre par aux actions de l'Equilibre. Shizuru prit place dans les gradins et regarda Uma en pleine discussion avec Chie. Celle-ci semblait apprécier le discours de son aînée au vue du léger sourire sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Uma interrogea Chie.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Plus huit ans.

\- Et comment se passe la maîtrise?

Chie fixa quelques instants Shizuru puis grommela légèrement.

\- Allez-vous nous faire une démonstration comme votre nièce? Elle nous a ridiculisé dès son arrivée en nous rabaissant.

\- Je ne suis même pas étonnée. Je ne suis pas ici pour montrer ma suprématie. Je veux juste savoir si vous savez vous battre.

Chie secoua la tête et porta un léger sourire.

\- Nous connaissons les techniques et les parades mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous battre comme vous l'entendez. Mon maître est un homme bon. Il ne veut pas que nous soyons blessés alors nous travaillons en équipe et apprenons des autres.

\- C'est ce qui sera votre force. Ce spécimen que tu vois là-bas a dû toujours compter sur elle-même et regardes où cela l'a amené.

Chie sourit d'une manière mesquine tout en demandant.

\- Vous l'aimez bien n'est-ce-pas?

Uma porta un sourire sadique.

\- Je ne lui laisserais jamais mes arrières.

* * *

\- Je refuse.

Uma leva les mains en l'air puis fixa la personne responsable de ses propos.

\- Nous n'arriverons à rien avec elle. Pourquoi est-elle ici d'ailleurs! Vas attendre dehors Shizuru!

\- Et de quel droit devrais-je écouter tes ordres! Tu es ici depuis deux jours et tu vas déjà mettre tes règles? Ici comme là-bas tu n'es pas ma supérieure militaire.

Uma écrasa son doigt sur la clavicule de Shizuru et haussa le ton.

\- Alors quoi? Je devrais laisser la vie de mes hommes entre tes mains? Tu n'as jamais su mener tes troupes. Tu vas détruire ce que j'ai mis en place ses dix dernières années en l'espace de quelques secondes! Tu n'es pas faite pour mener des hommes!

\- Alors pourquoi mes hommes me restent-t-ils fidèles?

\- Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas finir immoler par ta colère ou celle de ton père. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un dictateur à leur yeux! Une version féminine de l'Empereur! Tu n'es bonne à rien d'autres qu'à faire mourir les gens avec ton inconscience!

\- Version féminine mais tu t'es regardée dans un miroir!

\- Mais vous allez arrêter !

Uma et Shizuru sursautèrent face à l'énervement de Suzume. Celle-ci descendit les quelques marches la séparant des deux membres de sa famille et laissa parler sa colère.

\- Nous n'arrivons à rien si vous réagissez comme cela. Quel est le plus important? Se remémorer le passé ou construire l'avenir?

Shizuru souffla légèrement et reprit plus calmement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer sur le continent de cette manière. Qu'adviendra-t-il si c'est un piège?

Suzume fixa Uma et s'avança vers elle.

\- Nous allons essayer de trouver une alternative à ce plan.

\- Et bien sûr, tu tiens avec elle! Le futur prend des allures de passé avec toi! Et cette fois-ci je ne serais pas en mesure de te protéger.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ta protection Uma!

Uma resta surprise par la réponse de Suzume qui regretta tout de suite ses propos.

\- Alors j'ai enfin la réponse que j'attends depuis plus de vingt ans ...

\- Ce n'est pas ...

\- J'en ai assez ... J'abandonne. La Résistance n'a pas besoin d'un être de son genre. Et toi Suzume comment oses-tu remettre en cause ma parole? Je ne t'ai jamais menti! Et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je m'en vais.

Sur ce, Uma essaya de prendre son congé mais se fit retenir durement par Shizuru.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini.

Uma extériorisa alors sa colère en balançant un coup de pied à Shizuru qui s'écrasa contre le siège de sa mère évitant de quelques millimètres celle-ci qui se décala rapidement.

\- Ne me touches pas!

Uma commença une retraite mais ressentit une brûlure dans son dos. Shizuru se releva et envoya une slave de flammes en sa direction. Un mur de glace arrêta le combat. Saeko s'avança dangereusement vers les deux protagonistes.

\- Il semblerait que toute discussion sera vaine tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé cela alors une fois que l'une aura pris conscience des capacités de l'autre, nous reprendrons cette réunion. D'ici là, réglez vos comptes sur le terrain de la Terre. ça limitera les dégâts.

* * *

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se finisse de cette manière dans cette famille ...

Alyssa tapota la jambe de sa mère comme pour la consoler. Celle-ci fixa l'intérieur du terrain. Midori était au centre entourée par Shizuru et Uma. Suzume fixa les gradins et remarqua plusieurs maîtres du Feu ainsi que les autres membres du conseil. Elle fut surprise de trouver Natsuki tout en haut avec un visage fermé.

\- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à être en désaccord avec ce combat.

* * *

\- Il n'y a pas de limite de temps. Pour ce qui est du reste ... Essayez de rester en vie. Pas de coup mortel.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Elle aurait dû mourir depuis des années ... Je ne ferais que débarrasser le monde d'une saleté de Phénix.

\- Tu n'arriveras même pas à m'égratigner avec ta maîtrise de seconde zone alors ça me pose pas de problème de t'envoyer en Enfers! C'est là où se trouve ta place!

Midori souffla face à la tension sur le terrain. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, se mettre à l'abri dans les gradins face à la catastrophe se dessinant. Uma fixa Shizuru ne semblant pas prête à attaquer la première. Shizuru reprit avec un certain recul.

\- Je t'ai surpassé depuis plusieurs années alors que cherches-tu à prouver?

Uma retira la tunique de Maria suite à un inconfort dans ses mouvements. Elle se retrouva en simple short et soutien-gorge.

\- Crois-tu réellement cela?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même ...

\- Le fait que je n'ai jamais menti à ta mère ne signale pas que je dise la vérité à tous. Et surtout à toi.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur écrasante autours d'elle. Uma reprit avec une voix plus basse.

\- Crois-tu réellement qu'un gosse de dix-huit ans pourrait me surpasser?

\- Mais je l'ai fait.

Uma lança une boule de Feu sur Shizuru qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière elle. Uma reprit tout en attisant plusieurs flammes se transformant en boules de Feu dansant autours d'elle.

\- Je n'ai fait que prétendre toutes ses années. Pour gagner la confiance de ton père ...

Tout en relançant plusieurs boules de feu à l'encontre de Shizuru, elle reprit avec un certain cynisme.

\- Crois-tu réellement que j'aurais eu sa confiance s'il me savait plus forte que lui?

Uma esquiva de justesse une vague de flammes. Shizuru se remit droite et prit son élan. Tout en sautant au-dessus d'Uma, elle lui envoya une boule de Feu dans le dos qui la fit perdre l'équilibre.

\- Il a pourtant gagné votre dernier Agni Kaï. Tu es au final la seule responsable de la perte de Mère. Tu es responsable de sa douleur. Et tu parles de protection ou même d'amour ... C'est pitoyable Uma.

Shizuru déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs flammes entourant le terrain. Uma reprit avec une légère colère.

\- Crois-tu réellement que tu es la seule à pouvoir faire appel à ta colère? Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de mon passé!

Comme pour clore sa question l'ensemble des brasiers se dirigèrent sur Shizuru qui mit machinalement ses mains devant elle pour se protéger.

* * *

\- Il faut arrêter le combat!

Midori fixa Suzume descendant les différentes marches des gradins. Elle lui bloqua l'accès au terrain. Suzume reprit avec une légère crainte.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable si elle laisse parler sa colère ...

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller. Shizuru est assez forte pour la maîtriser. Au pire, elle fera appel à un autre Élément.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas devant eux!

\- Ils l'apprendront tôt ou tard de toute manière ...

Suzume fixa derrière Midori et frissonna d'anticipation.

* * *

\- Tu crois simplement que te protéger suffira ... Le Feu appelle le Feu alors qu'attends-tu?

Shizuru s'écrasa au sol et gémit difficilement. Elle tapota l'ensemble de ses vêtements recouverts de flammes. Elle ne comprenait pas ... Elle n'arrivait pas à faire appel aux autres Éléments. Seul le Feu s'exprimait. Elle avait toujours surpassé Uma depuis des années et là ... Pour autant sa maîtrise était au maximum de ses capacités. La seule chose qui pourrait la sauver était de faire appel au Phénix. Uma fixa Shizuru s'embraser et laissa elle-aussi la colère l'imprégnait. Bientôt des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Elle murmura tout en laissant les flammes redessiner le contour de son corps.

\- Il est peut-être temps que tu comprennes pourquoi on m'appelait Agni bien avant ta naissance.

Shizuru resta pétrifiée lorsqu'elle vit une torche humaine devant elle. Uma s'était complètement embrasée. Alors qu'elle allait l'attaquer, elle vit sa mère s'avancer vers celle-ci.

\- Uma je t'en prie ... Arrêtes.

Comme pour clore son discours, Suzume bloqua dans une étreinte Uma. Alors que Shizuru croyait voir sa mère finir en poussières, elle vit les flammes devenir bleues et peu à peu diminuer en intensité. Uma s'écrasa au sol et transpira à grosses gouttes. Suzume s'agenouilla à hauteur d'Uma et murmura doucement.

\- Tu ne dois pas Uma ... Tu le sais autant que moi que tu n'es plus l'Agni. Tu es passé au dessus de ça ...

Pour toute réponse, Uma se remit difficilement debout puis fixa sa nièce derrière Suzume. Shizuru était agenouillée au sol essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'était mère?

Suzume porta un regard désapprobateur tout en répondant.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça tu entends! Tu n'es pas de taille face à Uma.

\- Qu'est-ce-que l'Agni?

Suzume fixa Uma semblant prête à s'évanouir et décida de faire court à la discussion.

\- Je dois m'occuper d'elle. Et je pense que quelqu'un attend tes explications.

Tout en fixant la direction que sa mère désignait, Shizuru se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait oublié Natsuki. Elle se remit debout et monta les marches la séparant de sa compagne. Celle-ci se contenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, direction ses quartiers.

* * *

\- Pourquoi autant de haine entre vous deux? Tu lui ressembles et pas seulement en physique mais en comportement.

Shizuru se contenta de laver ses plaies face à la réprimande de sa compagne. Natsuki souffla puis saisit le tissu dont se servait Shizuru.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

\- On voit que tu ne l'as connais pas.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais faire de mal à ta mère. Sa maîtrise parle pour elle.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki nettoyant ses plaies.

\- J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais montré ce côté d'elle ... Je n'ai jamais vu ça ...

Natsuki s'arrêta dans ses soins et se posa sur le lit à côté de Shizuru.

\- Je pense qu'au final sa manière d'être avec toi ... Etait une manière de te protéger. Aussi pervers soit-il.

Shizuru s'attarda sur les propos de Natsuki puis quémanda un léger baiser. Natsuki posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en secouant la tête.

\- Nous devons te soigner dans un premier temps et ensuite ... Il faut penser à son plan.

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en retirant le reste de sa tunique.

\- Si nous y allons en temps que prisonniers ... Nous n'aurons aucune alternative si c'est un piège. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à l'Équilibre ... Elle souhaite juste redorer le blason de la Nation du Feu.

\- Mais pour cela, elle a besoin de l'Équilibre. Et puis crois-tu sincèrement que nous nous laisserons berner aussi facilement?

Shizuru préféra poursuivre ses soins pour simples réponses.

* * *

\- Uma je ...

\- Laisses-moi tranquille.

Suzume fixa Uma tout en essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Elle décida de respecter sa demande non sans une boule à la gorge.


	19. XIX

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **X/Dorifuto**_

 _ **XI/ Batsu**_

 _ **XII/ Sora No**_

 _ **XIII/Okaasan**_

 _ **XIV/ Jakuten**_

 _ **XV/Dōhōshu**_

 _ **XVI/ Torēningu**_

 _ **XVII/ Senryaku**_

 _ **XVIII/Hyōryū-sha**_

 _ **XIX/Agni**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XX/Gakushū**_

\- Comptes-tu rester à me fixer ? Tu peux entrer si tu le souhaites.

Uma sentit une personne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. En position de méditation, elle ouvrit un instant les yeux puis les referma. Alyssa imita sa tante puis reprit avec une légère angoisse.

\- Je pensais que Maman et toi allaient mourir ... Pourquoi ...

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à ta mère.

\- C'est une promesse?

Uma rouvrit les yeux puis se plaça face à Alyssa.

\- Même si je le voudrais ... Je n'arriverais pas à lui faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement ... Tu as sa beauté mais également sa bonté ... Honores cela.

Alyssa sentit une légère caresse sur le haut de sa tête. Elle s'attarda sur le cou d'Uma et désigna l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Notre marque est presque au-même endroit.

Uma hocha simplement la tête tout en présentant la paume de ses mains vers le haut.

\- Médites un peu avec moi.

Alyssa respecta la demande et plaça ses mains paumes tournées vers le bas dans les mains de sa tante. Elle sentit une légère chaleur dans son corps. Uma reprit comme pour la rassurer.

\- La maîtrise ne se transmet pas uniquement entre maîtres du Feu ... Ce Flux est un moyen de canaliser son énergie mais aussi ses émotions.

\- Donc tu n'as pas su canaliser ton énergie et c'est pour cela que tu t'es ... Embrasée?

Uma respira doucement tout en répondant à sa cadette.

\- Ce que tu as vu hier est une partie de moi. Une partie que la méditation et la maîtrise m'a permis de mettre sous contrôle. Et tu sais qui me l'a appris?

Alyssa secoua la tête puis se souvenant de sa condition murmura un non. Uma se décala de sa position et fixa la jeune fille.

\- Ta mère. Elle m'a sauvé de ma propre noirceur. Voilà pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Mon Feu est une extension de moi ... Maintenant vas avant que Shizuru ne pense que je ne te fasse du mal.

Fixant la retraite de l'Alyssa, Uma se remémora une partie de sa jeunesse.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours en colère?_

 _Uma fixa Suzume qui nettoyait ses plaies._

 _\- Sans la colère je ne peux pas me battre._

 _\- C'est faux. Laisses-moi t'apprendre une autre manière de te battre._

 _\- Une Norma qui apprend à un soldat du Feu à se battre?_

 _Uma rigola mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une main caresser son visage._

 _\- Le Feu en toi finira par te consumer si tu ne le contrôles pas. Les Anciens m'ont appris des techniques de méditation pour le canaliser ... L'Apaiser._

 _\- Ce qui me rendra moins efficace dans mes attaques._

 _\- Ce qui te permettra de devenir plus forte. Fais-le pour moi ..._

 _Uma saisit les mains de Suzume et les embrassa une après l'autre. Tout en redessinant la marque en forme de flamme sur le poignet gauche de celle-ci, elle reprit calmement._

 _\- Nous ne faisons qu'un Suzume ... Aujourd'hui comme demain ..._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Uma posa une main sur sa poitrine et murmura tristement.

\- Tout ça pour me dire que tu te moques de ma protection ...

* * *

\- Ne restes pas seule avec elle Alyssa.

\- Mais pourquoi? Tante Uma est gentille avec moi.

Shizuru s'attarda sur les propos de sa soeur et capitula face au regard.

\- Ne lui fais pas confiance tu entends? Et ne lui dis rien sur cette île même si elle te demande.

\- Tante Uma me parle de la maîtrise interne.

Shizuru resta surprise par la réponse.

\- Quoi c'est tout?

Alyssa hocha la tête. Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas les actions d'Uma.

\- Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas du temps avec Nina? Depuis l'arrivée d'Uma tu restes quasiment toujours avec elle.

\- J'aime être avec Uma.

Shizuru s'étouffa face à la réponse. Alyssa reprit tout en se retirant vers les terrains de l'Eau.

\- Uma m'a également dit de rester loin d'elle pour éviter d'inquiéter Maman.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Parce que je l'aime bien.

Shizuru secoua la tête puis chercha du regard Midori. Celle-ci semblait en plein entraînement avec les autres maîtres du Feu. Mais à en juger par ce que Shizuru voyait, ce n'était pas réellement un entraînement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

Midori resserra le cordage sur ses bottes.

\- Nous devons faire en sorte que nos tenues soient similaires à celles de l'Empire de sorte à passer pour des gardes de l'Empire.

\- Et qui a eu cette idée?

\- Uma.

* * *

Shizuru sentit une prise sur son abdomen et un tête logée entre ses omoplates.

\- Qui y'a t-il?

Shizuru se retourna et enlaça doucement Natsuki responsable de ses propos.

\- Penses-tu réellement qu'une personne peu changée comme ça?

Natsuki pointa du doigt Shizuru tout en quémandant un baiser.

\- Tu l'as bien fait toi ...

\- Oui mais moi ... Enfin c'était pas vraiment dépendant de ma volonté ...

\- L'amour rend aveugle tu sais ...

Shizuru fixa plus intensément Natsuki attendant une explication. Celle-ci reprit tout en guidant sa moitié sur son lit. Tout en la forçant à s'allonger, Natsuki s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Uma est claire comme de l'eau de source dans ses actions à l'égard de ta mère. Qui plus est ... Certains anciens soldats du Feu racontent aux plus jeunes des choses vis à vis de ta mère et d'Uma. Et parmi elle son affection. Et même si tu risques de mal le prendre, je suis triste pour elle.

\- Pour Uma?

Natsuki se plaça sur Shizuru et resserra son emprise sur son abdomen.

\- C'est horrible d'être toujours autant attachée à une personne après toutes années. Et de vivre avec un amour non partagé ...

Shizuru fixa Natsuki les yeux clos sur sa poitrine et décida de finir sur ce sujet. Tout en caressant le haut de sa chevelure, elle reprit après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un amour non partagé ... Juste d'un amour impossible.

* * *

\- Uma ?

Uma ne se retourna même pas, suite à la reconnaissance de la voix. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis tenta une retraite. Suzume plaida alors celle-ci qui finit par capituler.

\- Quoi Suzume?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr que si ...

Uma fit alors face à Suzume qui semblait rongée de l'intérieur. Elle reprit plus difficilement.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait à Shizuru je ...

\- J'ai mal agi je le reconnais.

Suzume fut surprise face à cela. Uma se rapprocha d'elle et prit délicatement son poignet gauche. Tout en redessina la flamme à l'aide de son pouce, Uma reprit avec plus de douceur.

\- C'était une douce torture. Elle m'a dit non uniquement la première fois et ensuite ...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Sentait un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas, Uma renforça sa prise.

\- Mais tu dois l'entendre! Shizuru venait par elle-même dans mes quartiers. Elle a compris en vieillissant que ça me faisait autant de mal qu'à elle. Pour autant, elle n'a rien fait pour m'empêcher hormis la première fois. Alors oui j'ai mal agi mais je n'étais pas réellement moi-même je ... C'est la seule chose que j'avais de toi. Et j'ai perdu pied.

Uma ferma les yeux en prédiction d'une gifle à venir mais après plusieurs secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux. Le poing fermé, Suzume essayait de retenir ses larmes de colère. Uma porta un regard plus triste à son homologue.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais laissé lui apprendre les choses pouvant lui faire se sentir mieux. J'ai voulu lui apprendre la maîtrise interne comme tu me l'avais appris mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était plus de puissance. La méditation et le contrôle de soi n'ont jamais fait parti de ses attentes. Alors ne me punis pas pour tout Suzume.

Uma remonta le poignet ornait d'une flamme à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Tout en prenant son congé, elle reprit lasse.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non ... Ma flamme brûle pour toi.

* * *

\- Je pense que nous devrions garder cela entre nous.

Shizuru jugea un à un les membres du conseil qui hochèrent la tête. Sa mère fut la seule perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Mère? Uma ne doit pas savoir ma maîtrise des autres éléments. Tu es d'accord avec les autres membres sur ce silence?

Suzume hocha la tête puis prit son congé sous le regard surpris de Shizuru. Saeko fixa alors sa cadette puis fit parler ses craintes.

\- Suzume ne semble plus intéressée par nos demandes alors il serait sage de régler le problème avec votre tante. ça inquiète énormément votre mère.

Shizuru vit alors Saeko porter un visage inquiet. Celle-ci désigna ses deux acolytes puis reprit.

\- Nous nous inquiétons pour elle. Nous sommes une grande famille et nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser un de nos membres sombrer dans la mélancolie ou la tristesse alors si vous pouvez faire quelque chose ... Faites-le.

* * *

\- Mais enfin Natsuki je n'ai rien fais moi!

\- Oui enfin ça sonne plus comme de la mauvaise foi.

Shizuru fixa sa moitié qui modélisait un cerceau avec de l'eau. Celle-ci reprit tout en essayant de maintenir sa concentration.

\- Aucune de vous deux ne reconnaîtra vos torts. Ma mère a raison Suzume est distante en ce moment. Elle passe son temps soit à surveiller Uma et Alyssa, soit à être avec toi ou soit dans sa chambre.

\- Le problème ne vient pas de moi.

Natsuki laissa tomber l'eau et souffla légèrement.

\- Très bien prenons l'exemple que ma mère et ma tante se soient embrouillées pour ... Tiens à cause de Midori, ça permettra d'avoir une situation proche de la réalité. Penses-tu sincèrement que je ne ferais rien?

\- Je ne suis pas Midori et puis Yohko est loin d'être comme Uma.

\- Midori a coupé la cheville de ma mère. Elle n'a pas pu marché sur son pied pendant plusieurs mois et encore aujourd'hui c'est douloureux pour elle. Pour autant, elle a pardonné Midori. Parce que faire face au futur c'est aussi accepter les erreurs des autres et leur attribuer le pardon.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui reprit son activité. Tout en s'avançant tout doucement derrière elle, elle l'enlaça en prenant soin de ne pas la perturber dans sa maîtrise.

\- Je vais lui parler ...

* * *

\- Laisses tes mains le long de ton corps Alyssa. Tu dois faire un avec ton Elément. Tu n'as besoin de tes mains pour le guider. Laisses-le venir à toi.

En position de méditation, Uma fixa la flamme placée devant elle. Tout en laissant son corps se détendre, elle reprit ses explications.

\- L'eau ne provient pas de toi alors je pense qu'il te sera plus difficile de le guider avec ta propre volonté.

Alyssa fixa la flamme devant elle qui commença à sortir de son foyer et se diriger vers Uma. Lorsque celle-ci se trouva à quelques millimètres de son visage, elle se volatilisa dans l'air. Uma reprit tout en désignant la coupe d'eau devant Alyssa.

\- Essaie. Je me m'attends pas à te voir y arriver du premier coup alors détends toi.

Alyssa hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de mettre en pratique ce qu'Uma lui avait appris. A se concentrer sur ce qui définissait l'eau devant elle. Son odeur, sa texture mais aussi sa fluidité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément l'Eau. Uma lui avait dit qu'il fallait entendre la demande de l'Elément. La comprendre et la respecter. Alyssa essaya alors d'entendre l'eau. De légers rebonds se modélisèrent à la surface de la coupelle. Bientôt quelques gouttes s'élevèrent dans l'air sous le regard admiratif d'Uma. Soudain les gouttes commencèrent à devenir des petits pics de glace. Alyssa respira difficilement et sentit un sentiment de douleur au sein d'elle. Sans même le vouloir les pics se dispersèrent dans tous les coins. L'un d'entre eux griffa Uma à la joue qui gémit légèrement. Alyssa se releva d'un coup et s'agenouilla à hauteurs de sa tante.

\- Je suis désolée je ...

\- Tu as pensé à une chose négative n'est-ce-pas?

Voyant l'air coupable sur le visage de sa nièce, Uma pointa du doigt l'égratignure.

\- Tu peux la faire disparaître non?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça ... Je ne suis pas capable de guérir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ... Ce que tu as fait est admirable. Mais tu as besoin de temps pour le maîtriser correctement.

\- Je ne veux pas blesser avec ma maîtrise.

Uma sourit légèrement tout en se relevant.

\- Alors tu l'utiliseras pour protéger les gens qui te sont chers. Et si tu allais voir ton amie?

\- Mais ...

Uma posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alyssa puis la poussa légèrement.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer. Ce genre de maîtrise demande énormément d'énergie. Et n'essaie pas seule tu entends? Tu pourrais te blesser.

Alyssa hocha la tête puis se retira à contre-coeur.

* * *

\- Bon sang Uma tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire!

\- Je ne lui ferais aucun mal! Quand le comprendras-tu?

Shizuru fut surprise par la réponse de sa tante. Shizuru mit ses mains devant elle en signe de rémission.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour te parler d'Alyssa. Mais pour te dire que je me plis à ton plan à une seule condition.

Uma prit alors une position plus décontractée et attendit la suite. Shizuru reprit avec plus de raisonnements.

\- Je veux être un des soldats. Si j'ai correctement compté, il y aura environs quinze personnes en plus de toi et moi. Combien de prisonniers?

Uma s'attarda sur la question puis énonça.

\- Neuf au maximum sinon ça ne passera pas.

\- Les quatre membres du conseil puis Natsuki, Yohko, Haruka, Yukino et Alyssa.

Uma secoua la tête face au dernier nom.

\- Ta soeur reste ici. Et ta mère aussi.

Shizuru fixa un changement de posture dans son homologue qui reprit le regard vague.

\- Si les choses tournent mal, elles pourront continuer de vivre ici. Ta mère saura les guider et notre famille survivra en ta soeur. Alors même si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, comprends-moi. Je ne perdrais pas encore une fois Suzume devant mes yeux.

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Mère viendra je le sais. Si tu arrives à la convaincre alors soit elle restera ici. Mais elle a déjà refusé lorsque je lui en ai fait part.


	20. XX

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **XX/Gakushū**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XXI/ Kanjō**_

\- Tu resteras ici avec ta fille!

Suzume sursauta face à la colère d'Uma. Celle-ci s'était invitée dans ses quartiers. Suzume avait alors proposé une balade à Uma sentant la tension dans la gestuelle de celle-ci. D'abord réticente, elle avait réussi à la convaincre. La discussion avait commencé sur le plan d'invasion pour peu à peu dérivé sur la constitution de l'équipe rejoignant la Résistance. Ce qui amena à la colère d'Uma. Suzume reprit tout en essayant de congédier son invitée.

\- De quelle fille parles-tu exactement? Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre Shizuru. Qui plus est, les choses pourraient tourner à notre désavantage. Ma présence pourrait calmer les esprits.

\- La plupart des soldats actuels ne te connaissent pas!

\- Mais les gradés oui. Et puis Kenta ne pourra pas cacher son trouble.

\- Tu resteras ici Suzume. Même si je dois t'attacher comme un animal.

Uma frotta sa joue suite à la fusion d'une gifle. Suzume reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai le droit de décider de mes propres choix.

\- Vois où tes choix nous ont mené Suzume!

Suzume remarqua un changement de posture chez son homologue. Uma reprit la voix brisée.

\- Tout ceci aurait pu être évité. Et tu le sais.

* * *

\- Nous ne devrions pas les écouter de cette manière.

Natsuki envoya un regard noir à Shizuru qui se tut rapidement. Natsuki avait par hasard vu la Conseillère se diriger vers l'extérieur du conseil. D'abord réticente, elle avait cherché après sa mère et était tombée sur Shizuru. Masquées par l'obscurité du bâtiment, les deux femmes semblaient regardé une pièce de théâtre. Shizuru fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle perçut le reste de la discussion.

Suzume secoua la tête tout en fixant autours d'elle.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de cela.

\- Tu ne veux jamais en parler de toute manière ... A croire que tout ceci n'était pour toi qu'une mise en scène pour être Impératrice.

\- Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille!

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi alors que tu m'avais moi!

Suzume essaya de se calmer tout en fixant Uma semblant prête à exploser.

\- Ton père n'aurait jamais accepté notre Union. Il t'aurait tué.

\- Mon père aurait certes refusé que cela se sache mais il m'aurait laissé faire de toi ma compagne à l'abri des regards. Et une fois mort, tu aurais eu cette place. Et tout ce problème avec Kenta ... J'aurais pu le tuer sans aucune hésitation.

\- Mais tu serais devenue pire que lui avec le pouvoir.

Uma baissa la tête pour simple réponse. Suzume reprit dans un murmure.

\- Tu n'aurais eu aucune limite ... L'Agni aurait au final reprit sa place de droit, conduisant notre peuple à la fin. Et j'aurais souffert de te voir te perdre de cette manière.

Voyant qu'Uma était couchée, Suzume reprit plus tristement.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu détestes autant Shizuru. Parce qu'elle est comme toi. Et tu as raison sur une chose ... Shizuru ne doit pas devenir l'Impératrice, elle ne veut d'ailleurs pas de cette place. Mais je dois y aller. Car je suis encore l'Impératrice de la Nation du Feu. Et que je me suis toujours souciée de notre Nation. C'est mon devoir d'arrêter l'Empereur. Alors la discussion est close Uma.

Suzume sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet gauche ce qui la fit grimacer légèrement.

\- Ton devoir est avant tout de te souvenir de ceci.

\- C'est ce que je fais justement.

Uma repoussa Suzume puis s'en alla non sans être à bout de nerfs. Suzume fixa alors son poignet gauche rougi et redessina la flamme dessus.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

\- Je vais voir si ma mère va bien.

Natsuki attrapa par l'épaule Shizuru et la contraint à rester à ses côtés.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sensées avoir entendu tout cela.

Shizuru fixa sa mère et ses traits se durcirent en voyant sa mère s'agenouiller au sol et pleurer en silence. Natsuki fixa à son tours la femme plus âgée et invita sa compagne à se retirer.

\- Je ne penses pas que tu devrais t'en mêler. Comme Uma te l'as dit, tu ignores beaucoup de choses.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce-que l'Agni?

Uma resta dans sa position de méditation tout en essayant de se reconcentrer.

\- Tu es la dernière personne sur cette île avec qui je souhaite parler alors laisse-moi tranquille Shizuru.

\- Je te le redemande Uma, qu'est-ce-que l'Agni?

\- Une chose dont tu ne devrais pas avoir connaissance. Maintenant vas.

Shizuru essaya de restreindre son agacement puis finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Uma tout en imitant sa position. Celle-ci sourit légèrement tout en désignant sa nièce.

\- Tiens ... C'est nouveau?

-Je le faisais avant la mort ... enfin la disparition de Mère.

Uma rouvrit les yeux face à cela. Tout en essayant de clore la discussion, elle souffla légèrement.

\- Alors tu as déjà ta réponse.

\- Je veux juste comprendre ce que c'est. Je te laisserais après.

Uma se releva vaine de cette discussion. Tout en prenant son congé, elle murmura une phrase laissant Shizuru perplexe.

\- Que tu l'appelles Agni ou Phénix ... Il s'agit belle et bien de la même chose.

* * *

\- Ma tante?

\- Hum?

\- Qu'est-ce-que l'Agni?

Uma s'arrêta dans la matérialisation d'une flamme et fixa Alyssa.

\- Je présume que cette demande ne vient pas de toi n'est-ce-pas?

Alyssa fixa ses pieds pour toutes réponses.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne demanderais plus.

Uma reprit son entraînement tout en intimant à Alyssa de lui laisser de la place. Tout en réalisant une parade, elle répondit à sa nièce.

\- L'Agni est le nom que mon père m'a donné alors que je n'avais que dix ans ...

\- Alors c'est juste un surnom?

Uma secoua la tête et livra une partie de sa jeunesse à sa nièce.

\- J'ai matérialisé ma première flamme alors que je n'avais même pas trois ans. Et à dix ans, je suis devenue un maître du Feu bien plus capable que mes aînées. Mais la maîtrise ... Le Feu murmure Alyssa. Est-ce-que tu peux entendre ce qu'il murmure actuellement?

\- Et que murmure-t-il?

Alyssa fixa sa tante laissant planer une flamme devant elle. Les yeux concentrées sur celle-ci, Uma reprit d'une voix plus basse.

\- Le Feu m'a murmuré des choses dans mon passé ... La puissance ... Mais aussi des choses plus négatives. La colère, la peur mais aussi la force. Le Feu logé dans mes veines a peu à peu intégré des murmures de puissance dans mon esprit. Laissant peu à peu mes émotions les plus sombres prendre le dessus.

Alyssa vit la flamme gagnée en intensité. Uma reprit comme ensorcelée par celle-ci.

\- Chaque élément parle à son porteur ... Et sais-tu ce que le Feu m'a murmuré ? Que j'étais faible ... Que le Feu qui me consume est faible. Et que je dois apprendre à le faire devenir plus fort. Parce que fasse à l'eau, la terre ou même l'air ... Le feu n'est rien.

Alyssa fut surprise de voir la flamme disparaître en fumée. Uma reprit tout en s'avança vers sa nièce.

\- Notre élément peut se retourner contre nous et nous faire devenir une personne sans moralité ... Voici ce qu'est l'Agni ou le Phénix dans le cas de ta soeur. Ce sont des parties de nous contenant nos plus sombres pensées. Des parties que nous devons restreindre au silence. Sinon les enjeux seront ... Dévastateurs. Est-ce-que tu comprends?

Alyssa hocha la tête et essaya d'en demander plus.

\- Mais le feu est un élément fort à l'origine alors pourquoi autant de crainte?

Alyssa sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Le feu est l'élément le plus faible en notre sein. L'eau ... Un maître de l'Eau peut tuer de l'intérieur un être humain s'il arrive à canaliser l'eau et la matérialiser en glace. Quand à l'air, un maître de l'Air pourrait priver un autre humain de son air et amener à sa perte. Et la terre ... Les minéraux de notre corps pourrait eux-aussi nous tuer ... Seule le feu ne peut pas se retourner contre les hommes hormis pour les maîtres du Feu eux-même s'ils décident de se donner la mort.

Alyssa chercha un instant ses propos puis se colla à Uma surprise par le geste.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma tante ... Je te protégerais quand je serais plus grande.

Uma laissa apparaître un léger sourire puis enlaça à son tours la jeune fille.

\- Et d'ici là ... Je te protégerais toi et ta mère mais à ce propos ... As-tu travaillé sur ce que je t'ai demandé?

Alyssa hocha la tête et essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le faire longtemps ...

\- Le temps presse mon enfant alors essaie encore tu veux ?

Alyssa hocha la tête face à la demande de sa tante.

* * *

Saeko reposa le document sur la table devant elle et fixa une à une les personnes autours de celle-ci.

\- Est-ce-que tout le monde a compris son rôle? Et y'a t-il des questions?

Midori ouvrit la bouche et se fit taire avant même de pouvoir finir sa demande.

\- Les maîtres de l'Eau sont nécessaires pour accentuer la vitesse du Navire. Alors oui Yohko, Natsuki et moi devons absolument être de l'expédition.

Midori grommela face à la réponse de sa belle-soeur. Elle pointa alors du doigt les Conseillers de l'Air et de la Terre.

\- Alors pourquoi viennent-ils?

\- Parce que nous représentons l'Equilibre et devons nous montrer unis pour faire face à l'Empereur.

Shizuru posa une main sur l'épaule de Midori puis détailla le nom des personnes les accompagnant.

\- Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils se comportent comme des soldats du Feu. Sont-ils tous opérationnels?

Daisuke frotta sa barbe et prit la face doucement.

\- Nous avons nous aussi mémorisé certaines de vos habitudes. Pour nous fondre dans la masse une fois le pied sur les terres de l'Empire.

\- Oui enfin si nous arrivons jusque-là.

Kuro fixa la jeune femme responsable de ses propos puis essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Pourquoi t'être proposée si tu as peur? Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de difficultés Nao.

Nao se contenta de prendre son congé sans répondre à Kuro. Uma fixa un instant la sortie de celle-ci puis reprit sur le plan d'action.

\- Nous partirons dans trois jours. Veillez à ce que vos tenues soient prêtes et ... Pour le reste ... Espérons que tout ce passe comme prévu.

* * *

Uma secoua la tête en fixant le spectacle. Le départ était pour demain soir. Elle avait recommandé du repos. Et du calme. Elle essaya de restreindre son agacement. Devant elle, une partie de l'île dans une fête de départ. Une légère musique ainsi que des danses eurent raison de son calme. Elle fixa une dernière fois la scène puis se dirigea vers la plage.

\- Ont-ils au moins conscience de l'enjeu qui se joue?

* * *

\- Viens danser avec moi ...

Shizuru secoua rapidement la tête tout en s'installant sur un banc à proximité. Natsuki bouda légèrement puis saisit de force la main de sa compagne.

\- Allons une danse ...

Natsuki comprit vite la raison du refus. Essayant de garder son sérieux, elle murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de Shizuru.

\- Toi qui aime mener nos ébats ...

\- Natsuki!

Natsuki caressa doucement la joue de son aimée puis reprit plus gentillement.

\- Tu as juste à faire comme moi. Qui se soucie de comment tu danses? Regardes Midori.

Shizuru fixa à son tours son aînée et secoua la tête face à cela. Elle porta son regard son la compagne de danse de celle-ci qui semblait prête à exploser de rire.

\- Yohko ... Il faudra quand-même que ta tante m'explique ce qu'elle a bien pu trouver à Midori ...

\- Sans doute la même chose que j'ai trouvé en toi ...

Shizuru allait en demander plus mais se fit taire dans un baiser.

* * *

Aoi ne savait pas si elle devait s'énerver ou pleurer. Elle fixa la main tendue et finit par la gifler. Chie rigola nerveusement puis désigna sa tenue.

\- Je pensais que l'uniforme pourrait jouer en ma faveur pour une danse ...

Face au mutisme d'Aoi, Chie décida de prendre son congé. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet et sentit Aoi se coller contre elle. Un léger murmure lui apporta un sourire.

\- Reviens en vie je t'en prie ...

* * *

Kuro, Daisuke et Saeko fixaient la fête devant eux. Ce fut Daisuke qui se risqua à demander.

\- Où est Suzume?

Saeko chercha du regard son amie puis redétailla l'ensemble des personnes.

\- L'absence d'Uma peut nous donner facilement une idée de la localisation de Suzume.

Kuro sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit sa fille discuter avec Haruka. Tout en donnant un léger coup dans les côtes de Daisuke, il reprit avec une légère crainte.

\- Espérons que ce ne soit pas la dernière image que nous ayons de nos enfants heureux.

Daisuke se releva puis chercha du regard sa femme.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous profiter nous aussi de nos femmes mon ami. Saeko ...

\- Allez-y, ne vous souciez pas de moi.

* * *

\- Mais tu vas revenir hein?

Alyssa fixa Nina qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- Je ne sais pas Nina ... Tante Uma dit que s'est dangereux alors je vais peut-être mourir.

\- Alors je veux venir aussi!

\- Mais tu ne peux pas Nina! Tu dois rester ici pour veiller sur nos amis.

Nina croisa ses bras sur son torse pour toutes réponses. Alyssa reprit plus tristement.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie alors je te promets que je ferais tout pour revenir te chercher.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre une promesse ... Tu es aussi un enfant du Feu.

Alyssa hocha la tête puis intima à Nina de se joindre au festivité.

* * *

\- Tu ne comptes pas venir nous rejoindre?

Nao sursauta face à l'intrusion dans sa demeure.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'inviter chez les gens de cette manière Chie.

Chie gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête puis pointa du doigt l'habit aux couleurs du Feu.

\- Tu es prête?

\- A partir ou à mourir?

Pour toute réponse, Chie s'installa sur la couchette à côté de Nao.

\- Tu es ma partenaire d'entraînement alors ... Sois sûre que je protégerais tes arrières.

Nao grommela une chose qui sonnait comme un moi-aussi dans l'esprit de Chie. Celle-ci reprit tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de son amie.

\- J'ai tout perdu aussi tu sais ... Mon père a essayé de sauver des maîtres de l'Air ... Et les soldats de l'Empire l'ont tué devant mes yeux. Ma mère était mortellement blessée mais elle m'a conduit jusqu'à une embarcation et ... Elle n'a pas survécu au voyage. Tout ce que j'ai ... C'est ici. Un toit, un sensei ... Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je t'ai toi et Aoi ... Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille et ... Je n'ai pas l'attention de perdre encore un membre de ma famille. Pas sans me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Tu fais chier Chie!

Chie fixa Nao qui s'essuya l'oeil.

\- J'ai déjà pu qu'un oeil et toi tu me fais chialer!

Chie rigola légèrement puis étreint Nao qui rendit l'étreinte à son aînée.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Nao. Sois en sûre.

* * *

\- Tu comptes rester ici toute la nuit?

Uma se contenta de caresser la pierre ornant la tombe d'Ahn.

\- Etant donné que je n'arriverais pas à dormir avec tout ce foutoir ... Je préfère faire mes adieux à ma fille.

\- Alors tu comptes mourir?

Uma embrassa la tombe puis se releva pour simple réponse. Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis émit sa pensée tout haut.

\- Il est encore temps de changer d'avis Suzume.

\- Uma ... Ma décision est prise.

Uma secoua la tête face à son désaccord mais s'abstient de le signaler à voix haute. Suzume chercha un instant ses mots puis émit dans un murmure.

\- Je te donnerais ma réponse une fois l'Empire tombé.

\- Ta réponse?

Uma fut surprise de distinguer une légère rougeur sur le visage de Suzume.

\- Concernant un possible pardon.

Uma rigola nerveusement tout en fixant le ciel.

\- Une manière pour toi de me tourmenter davantage ?

Un léger baiser sur les lèvres fit taire le reste de ses propos. Suzume prit son congé tout en reprenant dans un souffle.

\- Une manière pour moi de m'assurer que tu mettras tout en œuvre pour rester en vie.


	21. XXI

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **XX/Gakushū**_

 _ **XXI/ Kanjō**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XXII/Seifuku**_

Shizuru avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le groupe avait quitté l'île depuis plus de deux heures. Ayant rejoint le continent au Nord par le biais d'un passage recouvert par la mer, elle ne pouvait pas être certaine. Elle fixa machinalement les personnes l'accompagnant. Uma avait été claire sur la présente constitutions. Les quatre conseillers ainsi que les membres de leur famille constitueraient des prisonniers ... Hormis pour Shizuru et Midori. Celles-ci avait tout comme Chie, Nao, Uma les vêtements et les masques au couleur de la Nation du Feu. Uma et Chie se trouvaient devant le groupe de prisonnier alors que Nao et Midori fermées la marche. Quand à elle, elle n'arrivait à rester éloigner de sa mère et de sa soeur alors elle se trouvait sur un des côtés. Elle entendit Uma murmurer.

\- Il y a un poste de contrôle dans le coin et si je ne m'abuse ... Une embarcation.

Shizuru remonta vers la position de sa tante et essaya de rester stoïque lorsqu'elle vit deux éclaireurs. Uma murmura à son égard.

\- Tu te tais et tu me laisses faire.

Uma s'avança vers les deux éclaireurs laissant en retrait les autres. Fixant une fois au-dessus de son épaule, elle salua les deux gardes.

\- Nous ramenons des prisonniers pour l'Empire.

L'un des gardes détailla le petit corps derrière elle et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi les ramener?

Uma pointa du doigt son écusson ce qui fit légèrement blanchir le deuxième garde. Elle reprit tout en conservant son regard dans celui du premier.

\- Je n'ai pas à discuter des ordres de sa Majestée Uma. Mais si tu es assez fou pour le faire alors passe un appel. Et donnes-lui mon matricule. J'aimerais sincèrement être là lorsqu'elle te rappellera ton grade. Et surtout le mien.

Le premier garde reprit en essayant de garder un certain aplomb.

\- Où est votre Navire?

Uma pointa du doigt Saeko qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ses maîtres de l'Eau ont détruit notre Navire. J'ai perdu la plupart de ma flotte.

\- Quelle flotte?

\- La première.

\- La première flotte a été détruite?

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors pourquoi ont-ils envoyé un message pour signaler de leur retour à l'Empire?

* * *

\- Etait-ce réellement nécessaire?

Uma grogna tout en resserrant les bandages autours des deux gardes assommés.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là alors ... Allons voir le hangar.

\- Et que faire du reste des soldats?

Uma fusilla du regard Shizuru responsable de ses propos.

\- Nous allons les neutraliser. Il va y avoir une modification dans le plan.

Voilà ce que redoutait Shizuru. Le côté imprévisible de sa tante.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce-que ...

Une slave d'Air projeta deux gardes contre le mur. Tout en rentrant à l'intérieur du Hangar, Uma chercha du regard le poste de transmission. Elle vit alors une cabine où se trouvait deux personnes.

\- Occupez-vous de neutraliser les autres gardes ... Je m'occupes de ces deux-là.

Uma souffla tout en s'installant sur le siège. Tout en s'approchant du micro, elle chercha un instant la bonne fréquence. Shizuru s'installa à ses côtés tout en signalant le côté sécurisé de la place.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici et puis ... ça va se savoir qu'il n'y a pu personne.

\- Et à qui crois-tu que l'information va être envoyée?

\- A l'Empire.

\- A moi. Alors maintenant tais-toi et vas les charger sur le Navire. Vois avec Midori si elle est capable de faire fonctionner ce Navire.

Shizuru s'exécuta à contre-coeur. Sentant une présence derrière elle, Uma se retourna rapidement puis poursuivit son travail. Suzume s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Qui essaies-tu de joindre?

Uma pointa du doigt son écusson puis poursuivit sa recherche.

\- L'Amirale de la première flotte Maria Graceburt.

Voyant le trouble sur le regard de Suzume, Uma décida d'éclaircir un point.

\- Elle est la première à avoir rejoint la Résistance ... Je lui confierais ma vie.

Un bruit parasite apporta un sourire sur le visage d'Uma.

\- Maria ... Maria est-ce-que tu me reçois?

\- Uma ?

Uma hocha machinalement la tête puis essaya de trouver les mots justes.

\- J'ai une cargaison pour l'Empire alors assures-toi que ma place soit libre. Nous revenons du Sud alors nous devrons être là pour la commémoration. Fin de transmission.

N'attendant pas une réponse, Uma se releva.

\- Comme ça si nous sommes sur écoute ... La conversation ne nous portera pas préjudice. Maintenant allons.

* * *

\- Vous semblez tendue ...

Uma grogna face à la réflexion de Saeko. Celle-ci essaya de s'y faire mais en vain. Elle n'arriverait jamais à être à l'aise sur un Navire. Saeko porta un léger sourire.

\- Plus je vous connais et plus je donne raison à Suzume ... Shizuru est belle et bien comme vous.

Uma essaya de se déplacer d'une manière fière sur le pont laissant Saeko sans réponse. Celle-ci fixa alors les personnes sur le pont. Alors que certains essayaient de s'occuper l'esprit, elle vit sa fille aînée en pleine discussion avec Shizuru. Cherchant du regard les autres conseillers, elle fut surprise de voir Suzume se diriger vers Uma. Tout en secouant la tête, elle laissa parler son agacement.

\- Espérons que tu ne dois pas choisir entre l'Equilibre et Uma, Suzume ...

* * *

\- Que fais-tu?

Uma s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle avait remonté les différentes cabines pour trouver Alyssa endormie sur l'une des couchettes. Tout en caressant ses cheveux, elle laissa parler son agacement.

\- Je ne vais rien lui faire si c'est pour cela que tu me surveilles.

Tout en se relevant, Uma passa devant Suzume.

\- Je la protégerais des foudres de Kenta ... Je t'en fais la promesse.

Suzume referma la porte et s'allongea à côté de sa fille cadette. Tout en l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte, elle laissa son masque tomber. Elle était effrayée. Elle fixa machinalement ses mains et vit qu'elle tremblait. Tout en renforçant sa prise sur Alyssa, elle essaya de se calmer.

* * *

\- Que va-t-il se passer si nous échouons?

Shizuru renforça sa prise sur l'abdomen de Natsuki. Tout en essayant de trouver une manière judicieuse de rassurer sa moitié, elle finit par souffler.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Penses-tu que nous pouvons y arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

Natsuki se cala plus profondément dans les bras de Shizuru puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Penses-tu réussir à faire face à l'Empereur?

Shizuru s'attarda sur la dernière question. Alors que Natsuki s'attendait à entendre une nouvelle fois "je ne sais pas", elle fit face à un silence. Mais était-ce réellement rassurant ...

* * *

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.

Midori fronça les sourcils tout en poursuivant son travail.

\- Que je saches naviguer ou que cette chose ne coule pas?

Uma se mit à hauteur de Midori puis fixa elle-même l'horizon.

\- Tu es la fille d'un Amiral ... De qui s'agit-il?

\- L'Amiral Suguira.

Uma chercha dans sa mémoire et un visage lui vint. Elle essaya d'adopter une réponse sobre.

\- C'est un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis ...

Midori fixa un instant la femme à ses côtés puis en demanda davantage.

\- Vous le connaissiez?

\- Pas personnellement. Je sais certaine chose sur l'Ancien Amiral de la première flotte.

\- Qu'en est-il?

Uma croisa ses mains derrière son dos puis fixa machinalement le poste de contrôle.

\- Un homme bon et juste. Un homme ayant quitté les rangs trop tôt au vue de ses capacités. Je n'avais pas cru aux dires de certains anciens soldats concernant la perte de sa fille. Au dernière nouvelle, il est toujours au Sud.

Midori lâcha la barre amenant à un léger soubresaut. Avant qu'Uma puisse émettre son agacement, elle sentit une prise ferme sur son col.

\- Il est encore en vie?

Uma fixa Midori qui la relâcha rapidement et repris son contrôle. Uma toussota puis semblait réfléchir.

\- Il a recommandé lui-même l'Amiral Graceburt à sa place alors elle pourra sans doute te donner plus d'explications mais oui lui et sa femme sont partis s'installer au Sud.

Midori essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge.

\- J'ai cru qu'il était mort ... Si j'avais su je ...

\- Tu aurais tout quitté pour rejoindre tes parents?

Midori s'attarda sur la question puis secoua la tête.

\- Je n'aurais jamais abandonné Yohko.

\- Alors il sera encore temps de penser à cela une fois que l'Empire sera tombé.

* * *

\- Ma tante!

Uma sursauta et cogna sa tête sur une poutre au-dessus de sa couchette. Tout en massant la zone d'impact, elle essaya de remettre ses idées au clair. Elle fixa Alyssa portant un sourire sur son visage. Ne comprenant pas la raison, elle se fit traîner en dehors de sa cabine sur le pont extérieur.

\- Mais ... Tu devrais dormir Alyssa ...

\- J'ai réussi.

Uma vit Alyssa se mettre en tailleur et fermer les yeux. Fixant la concentration de sa nièce, elle fut surprise de voir ce que sa nièce était en train de réaliser. Tout en ouvrant les yeux, Alyssa porta un sourire plus faible.

\- Il me faut juste une grande quantité d'eau.

Uma sourit tout en aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

\- Vas te reposer maintenant. Et n'oublie pas d'être calme le moment voulu.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de mer, Uma remercia Kami-sama qu'elle ait rejoint l'Empire sans soucis. Elle fixa une nouvelle fois les différentes personnes puis pointa du doigt le port.

\- Nous allons rejoindre un endroit où je suis sûre d'être en sécurité. Alors faisons cela calmement.

Shizuru était impressionnée. Après avoir mis un pied sur sa terre natale, elle avait suivi Uma avec les autres. Remontant dans des rues qu'elle connaissait. Jusqu'à l'entrée d'un égout. Bien que l'idée la répugnait légèrement, elle se laissa conduire dans les différentes canalisations. Elle n'avait jamais cru en l'existence d'une vie sous la ville. Uma semblait connaître parfaitement ses lieux, bifurquant plusieurs fois sans douter. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un mur laissant perplexe Shizuru.

\- Et maintenant?

Uma ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Shizuru et appuya ses deux mains sur le mur. Tout en le faisant coulisser, elle pointa du doigt la suite du tunnel à l'intention de Shizuru. Après plusieurs minutes de marches dans la pénombre, une porte accueillie le petit groupe. Uma frappa et attendit qu'un garde se présente.

\- Matricule?

Shizuru se raidit face à cela. Elle imagina alors être tombée dans un piège. Etant prête à se battre, elle vit Uma murmurer une chose à l'oreille du garde qui se mit sur le côté.

Uma grogna légèrement lorsqu'elle se prit un tacle de Maria. Celle-ci retira son masque et s'inclina en direction des autres personnes qui se révélèrent peu à peu à sa vue. Une personne en particulier amena son trouble. Tout en s'agenouillant devant elle, elle laissa parler son soulagement.

\- Impératrice ... Ceci est un merveilleux présage.

Suzume intima à la personne devant elle de se relever. Maria s'intéressa alors au reste du groupe.

\- Je pense que tu as des choses à me raconter et notamment l'origine de cette cargaison. Mais avant ... Où est Ahn? Et pourquoi Shizuru est-elle ici?

\- Shizuru semble ... Prête à nous aider. Quand à Ahn ... Non.

Uma sentit une légère prise sur son épaule ainsi qu'un faible sourire.

\- Je suis désolée mon amie.

Uma se contenta de remettre son masque sous le regard surpris de Maria.

\- J'ai besoin de mes vêtements alors où est ma tenue?

\- Que comptes-tu faire?

Uma fixa un instant Suzume puis murmura à l'oreille de Maria.

\- Je te les laisses, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose avant. Ne laisse personne entrer ici jusqu'à mon retour. Suzume te donnera toutes les explications que tu souhaites.

* * *

\- Eh bien je suis heureux de te voir en vie ma chère soeur.

Uma essaya de ne pas vomir face au ton mielleux de son frère.

\- Mais je crains que les nouvelles soient mauvaises.

Kenta fronça les sourcils puis intima à Uma de poursuivre.

\- Malgré mes recherches, Shizuru reste introuvable. Je n'aime pas cela.

\- J'ai cru comprendre au vue de ton renforcement des contrôles et de tes troupes aux portes de l'Empire.

\- Ai-je tort de me méfier d'elle? Tu sais comment elle est ... Imprévisible.

\- C'est un trait de famille ...

Uma n'aimait pas le son de la discussion. Kenta fixa plus attentivement sa soeur.

\- Qu'es-tu réellement partie faire au Nord?

\- La chercher.

\- Et pourquoi le Nord?

Uma essaya de trouver une justification mais se retrouva dépourvu de réponses.

\- Un pressentiment.

Kenta fixa plus intensément sa soeur puis cassa le contact visuel.

\- J'ai appris qu'Ahn se trouvait également là-bas ... N'essaie surtout pas de me poignarder dans le dos ma soeur ...

Uma porta alors une voix plus grave.

\- Si tu espionnes mes moindres faits et gestes, tu pourras demander à ton espion si j'ai rencontré ma fille durant mon séjour.

\- Il m'a assurer que non. D'ailleurs choses intéressantes ... Aucune personne n'a eu affaire à Ahn. Alors où est-elle?

\- Quoi il ne le sait pas?

\- Tu es très habile à te fondre dans la masse ... Bien qu'il ne pourra pas te le dire faute d'être mort ... Cet incapable à perdu rapidement ta trace.

\- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ta fille aînée?

Au vue du regard meurtrier de Kenta, Uma décida de pousser plus le vice.

\- Souhaites-tu la voir revenir pour les commémorations? Après tout ... C'est durant l'une d'elle que notre père t'a confié l'Empire. Aurais-tu revu tes choix envers ton héritière en âge?

\- Sors d'ici!

\- Comme vous souhaitez Empereur.

* * *

Uma se maudit intérieurement. Maria avait-elle était suivie durant tout son séjour? Si oui ... Etait-elle actuellement en sécurité? Elle remonta plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte familière. Tout en l'ouvrant, elle fut surprise de voir une jeune femme à moitié vêtue devant elle. Essayant de faire abstraction de cela, Uma chassa l'air avec ses mains.

\- Habilles-toi et suis-moi Miyuki.

Miyuki s'écrasa au sol lorsqu'elle vit la personne devant elle. Essayant de restreindre ses larmes, elle s'excusa de son comportement. Uma essaya de restreindre son agacement face à une telle démonstration de faiblesse.

\- Je l'ai ramené parce qu'elle peut nous être utile.

\- Je me disais aussi ...

Uma fusilla du regard Shizuru qui reprit avec une pointe de cynisme.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais fait ça par gentillesse ...

Uma reprit sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa nièce.

\- Miyuki va pouvoir nous servir. La commémoration est demain alors d'ici là, il faut que tu répandes après des autres servantes la venue de l'Impératrice. Tu as bien compris?

Miyuki se releva et s'inclina à l'attention de Suzume.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez Impératrice?

Uma essaya de ne pas paraître offensée face à cette réponse. Suzume hocha la tête.

\- Plus des personnes du peuple seront au courant, mieux se sera. Les soldats sont eux-aussi des personnes du peuple. Ils suivront leur famille. J'ai foi en toi Miyuki.

* * *

\- Tu as été suivi ...

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais?

Maria hocha la tête tout en nettoyant sa tunique.

\- ça t'a permis d'être libre dans tes mouvements ... Il ne se doute de rien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Maria s'arrêta dans son geste puis reprit.

\- Comptes-tu revenir en arrière?

Uma secoua la tête puis fixa le mur opposé à sa position.

\- Nous avons besoin de le faire.

\- Pour l'Empire?

Uma sourit légèrement puis pointa du doigt Alyssa.

\- Ma motivation a quelque peu changé.

\- Cet enfant courre un grand danger ...

\- Mais il est notre seul espoir face à l'Armée.

* * *

\- Où est Uma?

\- Nous ne savons pas mon Seigneur.

Kenta congédia ses espions puis essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Comment ose-t-elle me parler d'Ahn et disparaître de cette manière ... C'est ta mort que l'on commémorera demain Uma!


	22. XXII

_**Précédemment**_

 _ **XX/Gakushū**_

 _ **XXI/ Kanjō**_

 _ **XXII/Seifuku**_

* * *

 _ **Jukutatsu**_

 _ **XXIII/ Kumiai**_

Kenta n'arrivait pas à le croire. Le silence entourant son trône signalait qu'il n'était pas le seul troublé. Il fixa alors la personne responsable de ce trouble. La surprise laissa alors place à un autre sentiment. La colère. Colère accentuée lorsqu'il vit Uma et Shizuru entourant la personne à l'origine de se mélange d'émotions. Il fixa alors les rangées de ses soldats alignés et plus précisément les Amiraux et les Généraux en tête de leurs hommes. Certains d'entre eux fixaient d'une manière incompréhensible la femme entourée par Uma et Shizuru.

\- Encerclez moi ses traîtres!

Les différents gardes autours de son trône se jaugèrent un instant puis abaissèrent leurs armes suite à la négation du premier conseiller de Kenta.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre à l'Impératrice.

Uma fixa alors les rangées d'hommes devant elle puis s'adressa à son frère.

\- L'Armée maritime n'attaquera pas sans mon approbation ou celle d'Ahn ... Quand au reste ... Ils suivront les demandes de Shizuru en plus de celle de Suzume. Nous ne voulons qu'une seule chose ...

Les conseillers de Kenta fixèrent alors Uma en attente la suite. Celle-ci pointa Shizuru du doigt qui s'avança vers son père.

\- Nous avons fait une grave erreur en exterminant les autres Eléments. Et ses erreurs conduiront à la perte de la Nation du Feu. Voilà pourquoi nous demandons une audience pour rétablir l'Equilibre d'autrefois.

Shizuru pointa du doigt les quatre Conseillers derrière elle puis s'exprima à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Si l'Armée était en première ligne, des gens du peuple commençaient peu à peu à s'inviter dans les festivités.

\- Les trois autres personnes au côté de l'Impératrice sont des maîtres des autres Eléments. Bien qu'au départ, je pensais en être supérieur, j'ai peu à peu compris que nos pensées étaient sans fondement. Chacun d'entre vous à fait face à la perte d'un ami, d'un parent, d'un proche ou pire d'un enfant ayant une habilité différente de la vôtre. Une maîtrise autre que le Feu. Mais nous ne pouvons plus me permettre de détruire l'Equilibre de cette manière ... Parce que nous nous détruisons nous-même. Sachez mes amis que je me suis moi-même perdue et ... Je crains que cela aurait été encore plus ingérable si je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de revoir ma mère. De rouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était primordial. Une Nation Unie. Pas une Nation où vous avez peur de mourir mais une Nation où chaque Elément peut vivre en toute liberté. Une utopie direz-vous? Les personnes derrière moi peuvent vous l'affirmer que non. Et je veux croire à un renouveau.

Shizuru entendit des légers murmures dans les troupes ainsi que dans le peuple. Elle fixa alors son père semblant prêt à exploser.

\- Que de belles paroles insensées mon enfant. Avez-vous oublié que seul l'Empereur peut avoir la main mise sur son peuple?

Shizuru déglutit légèrement face au regard de son père. Elle reprit néanmoins tout en pointant du doigt Alyssa.

\- Père c'est terminé. Voyez par vous-même. Cet enfant est un maître de l'Eau portant votre marque. Vous savez parfaitement ce que ça signifie.

Kenta sentit une certaine chaleur dans son corps. Les murmures de ses conseillers semblaient accentuer sa colère. Shizuru reprit tout en s'adressant à ses mêmes conseillers.

\- L'Empereur a donné vie à un autre Elément. Cela ne remet-il pas en cause ses propres fondements?

Kenta s'avança dangereusement vers sa fille aînée.

\- Tu n'auras pas le pouvoir.

\- Je n'en veux pas. Je lui laisse tout.

Kenta fixa alors l'enfant derrière Uma. Celle-ci arbora une position plus sur la défensive. Kenta s'adressa alors à son peuple.

\- Ce genre de propos amènera à l'Anarchie. Pour autant, il y a une manière de vous le prouver autrement que le part le pouvoir. Je te défie Shizuru dans un Agni Kaï! Cela permettra à ta petite trahison de servir aux commémorations.

* * *

Shizuru essaya de restreindre le sentiment de peur se logeant dans sa poitrine. Elle porta machinalement son regard sur sa gauche et vit ses compagnons de route enchaînés et encerclés par plusieurs gardes. En bas de l'estrade se trouver le peuple semblant en attente de la fin de tout cela. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait enfin la réponse à la question de Natsuki. Elle avait peur de son père ... Et elle ne gagnerait pas. Elle fixa alors son père torse nu devant elle attendant le signal.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Père.

\- Il a une chose que tu vas vite comprendre ma fille ...

Shizuru recula de plus mettre face à une flamme lancée en sa direction. Tout en se remettant en position de protection, Shizuru essaya de faire valoir son point de vue.

\- Nous n'avons pas à faire cela Père. C'est terminé.

Shizuru eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un autre coup la propulsa contre un mur. Kenta s'approcha alors vers sa fille et lui envoya un coup de pied à l'estomac qui l'envoya rouler sur quelques mètres. Essayant de se relever, Shizuru sentit la chaleur autours d'elle augmenter. Un autre coup dans son estomac la fit cracher du sang. Kenta se trouva à hauteur de Shizuru et enflamma ses poings.

\- Tu as toujours été faible ...

Il saisit Shizuru par ses vêtements et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Tout en fixant avec rage son peuple, il pointa du doigt Shizuru.

\- Vous voulez suivre un être aussi faible. Elle ose dire que je vous conduis à notre perte mais où est la perte sur un règne de plus de 200 ans!

* * *

\- Suzume non!

Uma retient Suzume par le bras et essaya de trouver les mots justes.

\- Nous n'avons pas à intervenir. Elle a doit le faire seule.

\- Mais il va la tuer.

\- C'est à elle de se ressaisir! Je ne l'ai pas entraîner à mourir mais à se battre.

Suzume allait répondre mais se mit devant Alyssa lorsqu'elle vit l'avancée de Kenta.

\- Comment oses-tu salir mon nom en présentant un enfant comme étant le mien!

Uma posa une main sur l'épaule de Kenta pour l'arrêter mais sentit une vive douleur dans son estomac. Elle fixa alors la raison et vit un poignard enfoncé dans son torse. Tout en l'enfonçant plus profondément, Kenta murmura à son oreille.

\- J'aurais dû le faire depuis bien longtemps.

Un coup sur sa tête le fit se retourner. Shizuru s'était relevée et semblait prête à se battre. Se qui détourna Kenta de sa précédente cible. Suzume s'accroupit à hauteur de Uma et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Accroches toi Uma.

Celle-ci cracha du sang et fixa Alyssa sur le point de pleurer. Tout en caressant doucement son visage, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris ...

Saeko se forgea un chemin vers Uma bientôt imitée par Yohko. Tout en plaçant fixant la blessure, elle héla un garde qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Détachez-moi que je puisses la soigner.

\- Nous ne prenons pas nos ordres de vous.

\- Mais c'est votre supérieure!

Un garde plus âgé s'avança à hauteur de Saeko et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne mettrais pas ma vie ni celle de ma famille en danger. Alors restez tranquille.

Alyssa fixa alors ses mains. Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas été enchaînée. Tout en fermant un instant les yeux, elle essaya d'honorer sa promesse.

* * *

Kenta envoya une slave de flammes à Shizuru qui commença peu à peu à être dépassée.

\- Je suis toute fois déçue Shizuru. Uma a vraiment bâclé ta formation.

Shizuru gela sur place lorsqu'elle vit des flammes s'enrouler autours des poignets de son père. Bientôt deux fouets de feu étaient accrochés aux poignets de celui-ci. Shizuru sentit une brûlure sur sa jambe. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, elle se fit propulser dans un bassin. Kenta avait utilisé les fouets comme liens. Remarquant que Shizuru ne bougeait plus, il sourit légèrement et s'adressa à son peuple.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à redire?

Il porta un regard victorieux lorsqu'il vit son armée s'agenouiller devant lui. Son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Il porta alors son regard sur les maîtres de la Terre enchaînés et vit également une lueur de surprise dans leur regard.

\- Par Kami-sama ...

Kenta fixa ses conseillers qui semblaient avoir vu un fantôme. Il se retourna et resta sous le choc face à ce qu'il voyait. Plusieurs pierres orbitées autours de Shizuru. Mais pas seulement, plusieurs pics de glaces étaient également présents. Il sursauta lorsque Shizuru prit la parole.

\- Le feu n'est pas la solution.

Comme pour souligner ses dires, une bourrasque de vent frappa Kenta qui perdit l'équilibre. Se relevant rapidement, il déchargea plusieurs boules de feu à destination de Shizuru. Celle-ci les arrêta en hissant plusieurs murs de roches devant elle. Kenta recula et fut arrêtée par un mur de pierre. Il sentit ses mains et ses pieds écrasés contre la paroi et se retrouva lié avec des liens de glaces. Shizuru resta alors à quelques centimètres du visage de son père. Une émotion qu'elle ne crut jamais voir orna alors son visage. La peur. Celle-ci plus faiblement.

\- C'est terminé alors abdiques.

\- Jamais!

\- Alors je suis désolée.

Kenta sentit une drôle de sensation en lui. Une brûlure interne. Il essaya de comprendre mais vit Shizuru le regard embrasé. Avant même que les spectateurs puissent comprendre, une colonne de Feu entoura les eux parents. Feu qui disparut après quelques minutes d'embrasements. Shizuru était alors au sol et essaya de respirer doucement. Tout en se relevant, elle se souvient alors de la présence de son peuple. Elle déglutit difficilement face au regard. La peur. Et elle se souvient alors des propos d'Ahn mais pas seulement, ceux d'Uma, de sa mère et même de sa soeur lui revinrent. Tout ce que voyait les gens en elle était un dictateur. Elle fixa alors les gardes qui avait retiré les liens des ses amis. Et là encore ... ce n'était pas un sentiment apaisant qui l'accueillit mais plutôt de la peine. Avant même de comprendre, elle descendit du terrain d'Agni Kaï et disparut dans la foule. Direction ses quartiers.

Suzume fixa le départ de sa fille aînée et sentit une légère pression sur son dos. Elle fit alors face à son peuple.

\- Le règne du Feu est terminé. Dès demain un conseil se mettra en place et représentera les quatre Elément. L'Empire prendra alors le nom de Nation Unie.

* * *

Uma ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle émit un léger râle face à la douleur dans son abdomen. Elle remarqua que l'ensemble de son torse était bandé. Se remettant en position assise, elle fixa machinalement l'extérieur. Pas de cri, pas de flammes, pas d'odeur de chair brûlée. Le silence.

\- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ...

Uma sourit faiblement face à la remarque de Maria. Celle-ci portait une tunique différente de celle habituelle. Voyant la demande silencieuse, Maria se pointa du doigt.

\- Il semblerait que l'on a besoin de mes conseils pour établir une nouvelle Nation.

\- Alors Shizuru a réussi?

Maria laissa passer une émotion soucieuse sur son visage tout en hochant la tête.

\- J'aurais préféré une autre fin pour l'Empereur. Et je pense que Shizuru aussi.

\- Qu'en est-il?

Maria ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Uma étant donné que celle-ci dormait depuis plus de deux semaines. Maria préféra laisser certains détails de côté.

\- Le Feu appelle le Feu et ... L'Empereur est mort.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Elle a pris son congé avec ce jeune maître de l'Eau ... Natsuki si je ne m'abuse. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule pendant un moment.

\- Qui ne voudrait pas être seule après des années ... Ni elle ni moi n'avons notre place ici.

Maria aida Uma qui tenta de se mettre debout. Tout en poursuivant sa démarche, Uma distingua Alyssa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Voyant l'adolescente en proie à ses émotions, Maria décida de prendre son congé. Uma finit par se rasseoir faute de stabilité dans ses mouvements.

\- Eh bien entres ...

Alyssa s'installa sur une chaise en face de sa tante et murmura tristement.

\- Shizuru-nee est partie sans même nous expliquer pourquoi alors ... Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.

\- Alyssa ...

\- J'ai besoin de toi ...

Uma pointa du doigt ses bandages.

\- Je ne partirais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de guérir et surtout de remercier la guérisseuse a qui je dois la vie. Elle a ma reconnaissance éternelle.

\- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier alors restes avec Maman et moi.

Uma resta un instant silencieuse puis passa une main sur le visage de sa nièce.

\- Tu m'as sauvé?

\- J'ai essayé et ... Après que les gardes ont relâché Yohko-san et tante Saeko, elles ont pris le relais.

Uma hocha la tête comme pour souligner sa reconnaissance.

* * *

\- Tout ira bien pour Shizuru ne t'inquiète pas.

Suzume cassa son observation. A vrai dire, elle fixait l'horizon en essayant de chasser ce sentiment d'impuissance dans son esprit. Saeko reprit tout en désignant les multiples documents sur son bureau.

\- Nous devons nous concentrer sur l'Avenir Suzume. Et notamment restreindre ses mouvements de pro-Empire. La route est longue et nous devons continuer à être ensemble. A quatre.

Suzume fixa machinalement Kuro et Daisuke qui hochèrent la tête face au propos de Saeko.

\- N'es-tu pas inquiète pour Natsuki?

Saeko s'attarda sur la question puis secoua la tête.

\- J'ai confiance en ma fille et en Shizuru. Le moment venu, elles reviendront. En attendant, nous devons mettre en place les choses pour que l'Equilibre puisse enfin renaître.

Suzume fixa une dernière fois l'extérieur puis s'installa à son siège.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

* * *

\- Shizuru?

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me suivre.

Une légère frappe l'accueillit. Sentant Natsuki lui agripper l'avant-bras, Shizuru reprit plus prudemment.

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de repartir ... Je suis le Gardien ... Ma place est à l'extérieur de la politique. Je me dois d'observer et d'agir si les hommes ne sont plus capable de le faire.

Natsuki renforça sa prise face à cela.

\- Je sais déjà tout cela. Ta vision ou rêve peu importe comment tu l'appelles ... Il n'est pas clairement dit que tu dois être seule. Le Gardien a le droit à un peu de compagnie non?

Shizuru fixa alors leur position.

\- Mais tu voulais quitter cette île et nous y revoilà.

Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Je sais aujourd'hui que ce qui me retient sur cette île n'est pas une obligation mais un souhait. Je peux très bien voir ma famille sans avoir peur de mourir. Mais je veux être auprès de la personne la plus importante pour moi. Et qui c'est peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras la force de refaire face au monde.

\- Je ne pense pas ... Ma colère m'a aveuglé et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne veux plus être associée de près ou de loin au Phénix ou à l'Empire.

\- Tu as aboli l'Empire ... Tu as au final libéré trois peuples condamnés et aidé un peuple à voir clair. Tu as le droit de te pardonner Shizuru.

Shizuru se releva et essuya une larme parasite. Tout en tendant sa main, elle aida Natsuki à se relever.

\- Tout reste à faire Natsuki ... Et je ne pense pas que nous vivrons assez longtemps pour revoir les quatre Nations libres et unies.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Et oui comme vous pouvez l'imaginer ... Une deuxième partie fera peut-être suite ^^. Merci pour le suivi_


End file.
